¿Puedo llamarte nii-san?
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: En medio de su viaje de redención Sasuke logra salvar a un niño de unos bandidos, queriendo ayudar al pequeño a volver con su familia. Sasuke no lograba comprender el por qué se sentía tan familiarizando con ese niño, pero esa duda fue resolviéndose poco a poco. Todo comenzó con una sola pregunta: — ¿Cómo te llamas?, y termino con una sola respuesta: —Me llamo Itachi Uchiha
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Prologo

Habían pasado unos tres años aproximadamente desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea en su viaje de redención. Naruto, literalmente, se había molestado mucho al saber que el Uchiha se marchaba nuevamente de la aldea, pero al final el rubio decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir.

Sasuke ya no estaba consumido por el odio o por la venganza de un recuerdo hueco. Su viaje tenía sólo un propósito: El de poder conocer el mundo a su alrededor, de convivir con aquellas personas que también fueron afectadas por la guerra a lo largo del mundo. Sentía el hermoso deseo de ayudar en lo que pudiera con su enorme poder, sólo de esa manera lograría acabar con sus fantasmas, los cuales lo perseguían a toda hora. Sólo así podría rendirle tributo a su difunto hermano mayor. Sasuke estaba muy seguro querer seguir con el legado de la voluntad de Itachi. Daría su vida por la aldea, así como Naruto lo hacía desde hace años.

Ayudaría a Naruto en lo que pudiera, después de todo, si su amigo no hubiese estado allí para él, tal vez jamás hubiera logrado ver las cosas como son desde otro angulo. Naruto era el héroe de la guerra, conocido como "La luz del mundo Shinobi" y como todo gran héroe él era el encargado de aquella luz de esperanza que se encendía en aquel pacifico mundo ninja.

Sasuke sonrió involuntariamente y casi imperceptiblemente al recordar todo esto. Su amigo rubio sin duda era la luz de todo el mundo ninja, sin embargo, Sasuke ya tenía una luz propia en su vida. Esa hermosa luz era mucho más cálida y amorosa que cualquiera que haya visto antes, para ser más específicos, esa luz poseía un llamativo cabello rosado y vivaces ojos color jade.

—"Sakura siempre me ha dedicado todo su amor —pensó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos con pesar —: a pesar de todo siempre ha tratado de llevar la cálida y dulce primavera a mi oscura vida sumida en el frio invierno" —agregó Sasuke finalizando sus abstractos sentimientos.

Al final de todas las desgracias, Sasuke pensaba que seguir con su vida y vivirla había valido la pena. Tenía a sus amigos que lo amaban, una familia que siempre lo esperaría y la fuerte voluntad de Itachi. A fin de cuentas Sasuke sentía que toda la voluntad de su hermano mayor había sido heredada a Naruto, quien al final logró que el Uchiha saliera de aquella oscuridad y viera el mundo de una manera diferente.

Sasuke aún tenía sus dudas, no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo más se mantendría la paz y la armonía en Konoha, o si los ninjas podrían vivir siempre en armonía. A pesar de todas sus dudas, el Uchiha menor sentía que el recuerdo de su hermano lo hacía sentir en completa paz. Si había algo que Sasuke deseara seria ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, quería dejarle en claro que ya no lo odiaba y lo agradecido que estaba con él por todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del Uchiha mientras caminaba por el bosque de la lluvia, el cual milagrosamente no estaba empapado de agua ese día. Durante una fracción de segundo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo, una gran nube de polvo se alzó al horizonte de ese mismo bosque. Sasuke observó el horizonte por un momento, disponiéndose a avanzar para ver qué es lo que acontecía por esos lugares. El Uchiha llegó de manera sigilosa hasta ese lugar, ocultando su chakra para poder observar la situación sin ser descubierto.

A lo lejos se veía que unos simples bandidos sin ninguna habilidad ninja estaban peleando contra…

— "¿Un niño? ¿Pelean contra un niño?" —se preguntó Sasuke mentalmente, mientras que sus sensores de peligro ninja se activaban.

Sasuke parpadeó extrañado al ver al inusual oponente, lo más extraño de la situación es que el Uchiha tenía la sensación de conocer a ese niño de alguna parte… sólo que aún no lograba hacer memoria para ver de dónde lo conocía.

Por un momento las cosas se pusieron un poco peor, no para Sasuke, pero si para el indefenso niño. El pequeño se veía asustado por la presencia de esos bandidos, pues cualquiera que no supiera usar el chakra lo estaría.

—Danos tus pertenencias niño —exigió uno de los bandidos que dejaba ver un par de cicatrices en la mitad de su cuerpo.

El pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años se vio asustado al principio, pero luego Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el chico solo estaba fingiendo. El niño se puso en posición de defensa, y acumulando un poco chakra en su puño centro un golpe certero en el piso, el cual hizo retroceder a la banda de los cinco bandidos.

—Váyanse y les prometo no saldrán lastimados, no me gustan las peleas innecesarias —pronunció el pequeño en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los bandidos y Sasuke escucharan, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, este cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Por otro lado Sasuke observaba la escena, un poco sorprendido y precavido a la vez.

—"Es completamente normal, es aún muy pequeño y por mas prodigioso que sea para realizar ese tipo de hazañas sigue siendo un niño" —analizó el Uchiha mirando atentamente la pelea.

El niño agotado en el suelo observó como todos los bandidos se acercaban a él muy peligrosamente.

—Papá, mamá, hermano —susurró el pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego.

El niño se sorprendió ante esto, pero luego abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la espalda de un hombre alto, de cabello negro y una graciosa capa de viaje de tonalidades café. Ese hombre se veía temerario y a la vez desafiante, pero extrañamente el niño se sentía protegido con sólo mirarlo.

—Dejen en paz a este niño, váyanse o lo lamentaran —amenazo el Uchiha dejando mostrar el Rinnegan en uno de sus ojos, que se veía oculto por su largo flequillo.

Los bandidos lo observaron por un momento. Conocían ese rostro y ese ceño fruncido a la perfección… ese ninja era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

—No puede ser, es el Uchiha —susurró atemorizado el líder de la banda.

Sasuke era bien conocido a lo largo y ancho del mundo, bien fuera por desertor, asesino o héroe de la guerra, sobre todo entre personas de bajos mundos como ellos. La verdad era que el Uchiha se conocía más por ser un asesino que por ser un héroe, es por eso que muchos le temían alrededor de mundo.

Por otro lado el pequeño observó asombrado como los hombres huían despavoridos ante la sombra del Uchiha. El niño se sintió parcialmente a salvo, si bien el recién llegado era un completo extraño, pero le había salvado la vida y eso era suficiente para afirmar que no era una mala persona, además de que era un Uchiha él le ayudaría a encontrar su casa.

Sasuke se giró hacia el pequeño quien aún se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, el cual lo observaba con curiosidad. En ese solo instante en el que se giró, Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse al ver más de cerca el rostro del niño. No podría creer lo que veía, esa imagen solo podía ser una broma de su subconsciente mental, o tal vez sólo era una triste, dolorosa y cruel broma del destino. Ese niño de cabello corto y expresivos ojos negros era muy parecido, o más bien idéntico, a Itachi Uchiha cuando era pequeño.

—Gracias por salvarme señor —sonrió el niño con calidez. La mirada de ese pequeño era tan cálida y llena de amor, tal y como recordaba la mirada de Itachi —. En verdad lamento las moles… —el niño no terminó la frase.

La disculpa del pequeño quedó inconclusa, ya que luego de unos segundos terminó por desplomarse debido al cansancio que tenía. Sasuke lo sujetó antes de que el pequeño cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, luego lo acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza de esa criatura en su pecho. ¡Demonios, en esos momentos extrañaba su brazo más que nunca! Quería tocar el rostro de ese niño, quería creer que era su hermano, a pesar de que eso era completamente imposible.

— ¿Eres tú Nii-san? — se preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Itachi había muerto, y Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que si viviera no estaría en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño. El Uchiha le acarició su cabello y mejilla suavemente, aún muy confundido. Se debatía en si debía o no creer en lo que estaba ante sus ojos, es decir que ese niño podría ser solo un desconocido parecido a Itachi, pero algo en él le decía que era su amado hermano mayor. Algo le decía que el destino en una mala jugada para divertirse lo había llevado hasta ese pequeño con un fin, tal vez lo quería torturar con sus recuerdos, tal vez le quería enseñar una lección eso no lo sabía, pero si estaba consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera a su hermano indefenso e inconsciente entre sus piernas.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Bien me dedicare a editar mis historias, he conseguido una Beta *-* muchas gracias Celeste eres la mejor, espero seguir contando con el apoyo de todos ustedes y agradezcan a Celeste tambien, ella hace un maravilloso trabajo


	2. Chapter 2: Una nueva misión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Una nueva misión.

.

.

El pequeño abrió los ojos lentamente dando por terminada su siesta repentina, seguramente se sentía cansado por todo lo que había pasado desde que se separó de su familia, aunque seguramente no estaba tan cansado en comparación a cuando terminó la pelea.

—"¡La pelea!" —ese pensamiento recorrió la mente del niño antes de despertar muy sobresaltado, como si temiera que esos bandidos hayan podido adormecerlo para atraparlo.

El niño se sentó de inmediato en el futón en el que anteriormente había estado durmiendo, miró hacia todos lados de manera desconcertada y un tanto asustada. El pequeño recordó que la última vez que tuvo conciencia fue cuando aún estaba atrapado en el bosque, eso sin contar que hace días atrás aún se encontraba en su casa y luego, de un momento a otro e involuntariamente, apareció en un pequeño pueblo de algún lugar que para él era totalmente desconocido.

—Por fin despertaste —una voz sombría e intimidante se escuchó por toda la habitación, de esas voces que no daban lugar a opiniones o réplicas de ningún motivo.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó el pequeño en un susurro, el cual escapo de sus labios hacia la persona que reconoció como su salvador, ahora que no estaba en peligro le resultaba incomodo lo intimidante que podía ser la mirada de ese hombre desconocido.

—Estas en una pequeña posada del bosque —respondió Sasuke con su típica y fría voz, sin embargo, el Uchiha sentía como una calidez indescriptible se extendía por todo su pecho cuando miraba a los ojos a esa pequeña criatura sentada en el futón —. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el intentando sonar más suave, aunque fue un intento en vano.

El niño tembló levemente y clavó su mirada en sus piernas, una gran tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Yo creo que no pertenezco a este lugar —respondió en niño sin dejar de lado la tristeza de su rostro.

Sasuke se extrañó por la confesión de aquel pequeño, pero no lo demostró. Sus ojos no dejaban de clavarse en ese niño y todos sus nerviosos movimientos, incluso el Uchiha se atrevía a decir que más que nervios el niño sentía miedo, pero era un miedo muy bien disfrazado.

—Explícate por favor —ordenó Sasuke levantando una de sus cejas, en señal de intriga.

El pequeño cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera furioso por algo, y luego respiró profundamente dispuesto a hablar. A pesar de que su salvador fuese un desconocido, la criatura sentía cierta confianza en él.

—Yo estaba cuidando de mi hermano menor. Mi madre había tenido que salir debido a los problemas que están ocurriendo en la aldea en donde vivo y me dejó a su cargo. Mi hermanito no dejaba de llorar y yo fui a la oficina de mi padre en busca de algo con que entretenerlo, pero en ese lugar no había nada más que un pergamino muy extraño. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontraba lejos de casa —finalizó el pequeño ya más calmado por haber podido desquitarse un poco contando los hechos que lo llevaron a un lugar desconocido.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, parcialmente todo encajaba con su teoría de que ese niño fuese su hermano Itachi. Los problemas en la aldea de los que hablaba debían ser la muerte del cuarto Hokage. A pesar de no recordar mucho más, Sasuke tenía conocimiento de que en aquel suceso había estado bajo los cuidados de su hermano mayor siendo un bebé de pocos meses. Una sonrisa sincera se posó en los labios del Uchiha sin que pudiera estar consciente de ello, aun así no tenía conocimiento de que su padre tuviera en su poder un pergamino como de un jutsu temporal o algo parecido, y si lo tuvo alguna vez, ¿Cuánto poder poseía ese pergamino? Por ahora no tenía respuesta ese enigma.

—Mi hermano menor se ha quedado solo, ¡yo debo volver para protegerlo! —exclamó el niño con preocupación sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

—Tu hermano está bien, dudo que tu madre se alejará mucho tiempo del él. Seguramente ya volvió y ahora esta con tu hermano bebé —tranquilizó Sasuke mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el niño, el cual lo miraba asombrado —. Te ayudaré a regresar a tu casa —esta vez el Uchiha sonrió y se agachó para quedar a la altura de esa criatura.

Sasuke no pudo dar crédito al ver como la carita del niño se iluminó de felicidad, a pesar de que el Uchiha sabía que para el niño aun no era más que un extraño que solo lo ayudaba sin detenerse a pensar en nada ni en nadie.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! —exclamó el niño con mucha alegría, para luego abrazar a su salvador efusivamente provocando así el asombro del Uchiha mayor.

—"Quizá este niño no sea Itachi. Que yo recuerde mi hermano no solía ser tan efusivo, aunque supongo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para comportarse como un niño gracias a la guerra" —pensó Sasuke con algo de detenimiento.

El niño de ojos negros se separó del mayor con algo de vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rubor tenue.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sasuke ya harto de sus propias hipótesis, saldría de sus dudas de una vez por todas.

El pequeño lo miró con duda, su padre había dicho que no debía dar esa información a los extraños, pero ese hombre lo había salvado y se había ofrecido a llevarlo nuevamente a su casa, por lo tanto estaba convencido de que Sasuke era una buena persona.

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha —respondió el niño sonriendo, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sasuke había visto venir esa respuesta. Sintió su corazón detenerse por completo, era cierto, ese niño era su hermano. Lo había estado cuidando y gracias a un bendito o maldito pergamino el niño había caído en sus manos. Una gran sonrisa como las que solía mostrar de niño se posó en los labios de Sasuke, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer las cosas bien. Esta vez el protegería a Itachi y lo llevaría a casa, esta vez Sasuke sería el hermano mayor a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Y usted como se llama? —preguntó Itachi con gracia, la cara de su acompañante tenía una mezcla rara de estupefacción, agradecimiento y felicidad, era como leer todo un poema, pero por alguna extraña razón le agradaba ver ese tipo de sentimientos en su rostro anteriormente serio.

—Kyosuke —mintió Sasuke sin pena ni gloria —. Me llamo Kyosuke Uchiha.

Por el momento no podía decirle su nombre a Itachi. Él era el único Sasuke Uchiha de la historia y seguramente si revelaba su nombre el niño lo reconocería, y no quería llegar a eso todavía.

—Es un placer Kyosuke —saludó Itachi formalmente, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro —. Gracias por salvarme y por ofrecerme su ayuda para volver a casa —agradeció el niño cordialmente.

Sasuke volvió a su semblante anteriormente serio, la verdad es que no sabía cómo haría para ayudar a su hermano, pero de todos modos lo haría

—Me imagino que debes extrañar a tus padres, ¿o me equívoco? —preguntó Sasuke esperando una respuesta positiva

—No, en realidad no los extraño —respondió Itachi distraídamente, pero al ver la cara de asombro de Sasuke decidió agregar algo a su frase —. Lo que quise decir es que no extraño precisamente a mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que el año que viene debo ir a la academia ninja de mi aldea, para empezar mi carrera como shinobi. Papá me entrena personalmente y aunque se lo agradezco porque así puedo proteger más a mi hermanito, a veces sólo quisiera jugar con él y tirar mi entrenamiento por la borda —explicó el niño con un suspiro.

—Te presionan mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke sintiendo pena por su hermano.

Sabía que la vida de Itachi no había sido fácil, pero no estaba enterado de que lo habían presionado desde tan joven para ser shinobi, todo por ser un prodigio. Fugaku no debería haber tratado así a su hijo mayor durante esos años.

—Todos esperan mucho de mí, no puedo decepcionarlos -afirmó Itachi mientras que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro —, aun así no me molesta del todo que me tengan tantas expectativas. Cuando termino de entrenar puedo jugar con mi hermanito, yo sé que él me quiere como soy a pesar de ser un bebé. Con sus ojos de bebé aun no puede ver al prodigioso ninja que puedo ser, sino que simplemente ve a su compañero de juegos y eso es suficiente para mí —Itachi sonrió con dulzura al recordar a su hermanito.

Eso fue suficiente para los oídos de Sasuke. Sintió como su corazón se derretía de cariño y una nueva sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios.

—"Nii-san eres el mejor" —pensó Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—. ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con el Clan? —preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

Sasuke lo había salvado y era una buena persona, pero tampoco se iría a ciegas con un desconocido, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Esto sí que era un problema para Sasuke, ¿Qué rayos le contestaría al niño ahora? "Itachi soy tu hermano menor y estas en el futuro gracias al pergamino en la oficina de papá" Por supuesto que no, si bien le gustaría cambiar el pasado no estaba seguro de si fuera lo correcto hablar demás, además para eso tendría que contarle todo lo que había pasado y no quería hacerlo sufrir. Itachi fue el títere de la aldea de la hoja y aunque eso estaba en el pasado, aun le desagradaba lo que le habían hecho. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando, debatiéndose en sus pensamientos, encontró una chispa de odio que le carcomía de nuevo las entrañas, sin duda ese tema era algo delicado aun para él.

—Yo pertenezco a la elite de cazadores especiales Anbu. Trabajo directamente bajo las órdenes del Hokage —respondió Sasuke intentando ocultar su repentino malhumor.

Ese era el puesto que su hermano ocuparía en un futuro, no se le ocurrió nada más que inventar, puesto que si le decía que pertenecía a la policía militar el niño se extrañaría de no conocerlo, después de todo, eran hijos del jefe del clan Uchiha.

—Conoces a mis padres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi algo más confiado, intentando hacer platica.

Sasuke asintió al darse cuenta de las intenciones del pequeño. Itachi no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer amigos en su infancia, se la debió de pasar realmente solo todos esos años, por lo cual seguramente querría conversar un poco como cualquier niño de su edad que pregunta por todo, mientras que él le respondería, después de todo no es como si hubiera podido hablar mucho como un bebé recién nacido.

—Fugaku Uchiha es un hombre estricto, valiente y muy serio que no muestra mucho sus sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de que los ama a ti y a tu hermano. Aunque a veces te presione debes recordar que no lo hace por mal, además de que Mikoto es una mujer muy amorosa que te ama, eso lo sabes. Puedes apoyarte en ella cuando sientas que no puedas más —afirmó Sasuke volviendo a sonreír.

En ese momento el Uchiha mayor no supo cómo ni por qué, un acto reflejo quizá, pero su dedo índice y corazón se encontraban en la frente del niño quien le miro asombrado por tal muestra de afecto.

—No intentes cargar con todos los problemas tu solo, tendrás amigos para ayudarte a soportar tu dolor, tristeza y responsabilidades. En este mundo tú no estás solo Itachi —dijo Sasuke en un tono muy cálido, a pesar de su seria expresión.

Itachi desvió su mirada al piso algo acongojado por las palabras de su salvador.

—Gracias por sus palabras de aliento Kyosuke, pero me temo que no tengo amigos. Todos me tratan diferente por ser un prodigio y el hijo del jefe del clan —contraatacó Itachi un poco frustrado.

—Me tienes a mí —Sasuke soltó esas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo.

Itachi había sufrido siempre por su bienestar, ahora él se encargaría de darle a su hermano la felicidad que se merecía mientras estuviera a su cuidado.

—Yo seré tu amigo Itachi —dijo Sasuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —. Puedes contar conmigo, y pase lo que pase no te decepcionare lo prometo —prometió Sasuke con la mirada oscurecida —."No te abandonare de nuevo Nii-san" —pensó este sintiendo un ligero tirón en su corazón.

—¡Muchas gracias Kyosuke! —exclamó Itachi mirando sonrojado a ese hombre tan bueno con el que se había topado.

—No hay de que, aunque ahora que te miro bien te pareces mucho a Shisui Uchiha, pensé que serían amigos —mencionó Sasuke sin importancia para luego mirar al niño de reojo, ese dato era importante, Shisui por mucho había sido el mejor amigo de Itachi.

—Shisui es un Genin, ¿no es así? —preguntó Itachi con cierta timidez —. Le he observado mientras entrenaba, solo que no me he animado a hablarle —confesó el con las mejillas algo rojas.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto, nunca supo cómo se conocieron ese par pero no imagino que Itachi sentiría vergüenza de hablarle a Shisui, era la primera vez que lo veía tan intimidado por quien era Shisui Uchiha. Incluso tal vez los rumores de que Shisui era más poderoso que Itachi eran ciertos a fin de cuentas.

—Háblale, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien —animó el Uchiha mayor posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Por cierto —habló Itachi con la intención de cambiar el tema, se sentía un poco incómodo hablando de lo introvertido que era al hacer amigos —, podría decir que perdí la razón pero siento como si el ambiente fuese otro, se respira paz, y acabamos de salir de la tercera gran guerra shinobi —Itachi se sentía muy confundido con respecto a su ambiente, aunque eso era normal.

—Ah sobre eso, te lo explicare luego por ahora es mejor quedarnos en este lugar a pasar la noche —respondió Sasuke nervioso de saber que en algún momento debía encarar a la verdad.

La luna se fijaba en lo alto del cielo y a los dos hermanos se les había ido el tiempo platicando. Itachi miró también hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Espero que Sasuke esté bien, no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara —expresó el niño con preocupación infinita en su voz.

—Lo está, tu hermano está bien —afirmó Sasuke con la intención de calmar un poco a su secretamente hermano —. Lo mejor será que descanses, te forzaste mucho en esa pelea y necesitas descansar —ordenó a Itachi queriendo que su hermano se durmiera un poco más.

El lado sobreprotector de Sasuke apareció repentinamente, no quería que Itachi sufriera ningún daño. Entonces así se sentía ser hermano mayor, pues para Sasuke no era tan malo.

—No te había dicho que mi hermano se llamará Sasuke —mencionó Itachi con escepticismo.

—Solo lo deduje —eso fue lo que Sasuke dio como toda explicación mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar de antes y se sentaba —. Anda es hora de descansar.

—Está bien —obedeció Itachi de inmediato, no quería causarle problemas adicionales a su salvador.

Itachi se sentía muy bien con ese Uchiha desconocido, incluso se sentía como si lo conociera de toda su vida, era algo extraño e increíble. Sasuke lo observó dormir plácidamente, era difícil imaginar que ese tierno niño había tenido que sufrir tanto en su vida

—Lo mejor será ir a la aldea y pedir ayuda con ese pergamino, dudo que aún se encuentre en los dominios Uchiha pero lo intentare. Si lo explico quizá Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura me ayuden —Sasuke se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, sentándose a su lado —. Obito dijo que tenías una enfermedad que acababa con tu vida lentamente, quizá Sakura pueda curarte, sé que no debo cambiar el pasado pero no quiero que mueras de nuevo Nii-san —su mano acarició con delicadeza el corto cabello negro de Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor apoyó su espalda en la pared que tenía al lado y se dispuso a descansar con su pequeño hermano mayor al lado durmiendo profundamente. No sería nada fácil, pero protegería y ayudaría a su hermano en lo que fuese necesario… sólo así sus fantasmas se irían de una vez por todas.

Continuara…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Por Dios luego de días actualice! pido una disculpa pero es que ya empece clases y bueno ya me tiraron el primer examen para el martes próximo, ademas de que Celeste estaba de vacaciones y bueno, el capitulo era mas largo, pero en vista de que lo querían leer a la de ya xD pues lo traigo así...lo único bueno no debo preocuparme por el capitulo tres (el cual se subirá en cuanto Celeste lo revise)

 **Vampisan86:** Mujer aquí tienes el capitulo xD espero que cumplas tu promesa de que Itachi no muera -.-* pon a maquinar tu cabecita loca y llega rápido al capitulo cinco xD

Espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia, son un solecito

 **Aclaracion:** Las personas que leen mi otro fic "Nii-san" estoy editando los capítulos con ayuda de Celeste por lo cual ahora todo es un desastre, pero ella hace su mejor esfuerzo, en cuanto esté listo y luego de que ella se tome un descanso lo continuare, no me he olvidado de ese fic.. ¡Tengo grandes ideas para él!


	3. Chapter 3: La verdad sale a la luz

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenece Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Capítulo 2: La verdad sale a la luz.

.

.

Itachi y Sasuke se habían levantado muy temprano en la mañana, y para evitar molestias o que el pequeño no le siguiera el ritmo decidió que lo mejor sería ir volando usando un viejo jutsu de invocación de animales. Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en vuelo, es más, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez había volado antes. Por otro lado, para Sasuke era completamente normal salir volando por los aires, la verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrado a cumplir misiones desde lo alto del cielo.

—Esto es realmente extraño para mí —pronunció Itachi en un susurro a medida que se aferraba más al lomo del gran halcón que habían invocado.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado —respondió Sasuke con una simpleza muy digna de él.

—No recuerdo haber utilizado una invocación como esta o como ninguna otra en mi vida. Por si no lo recuerdas soy muy pequeño aun —ironizó Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, por supuesto el sólo tenía cinco años y no conocía esa clase de artes ninja.

Sasuke se dio una cachetada mental por ello. Era obvio que Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de jutsus avanzados y por eso se quejaba cada tanto, a veces Sasuke se olvidaba de que su hermano mayor ahora era temporalmente su hermanito de cinco años de edad.

—Sí pudieras invocar algo, ¿cuál sería tu invocación? —sonrió Sasuke estando de espaldas al niño.

La pregunta de Sasuke era para aligerar el ambiente y que Itachi no estuviera tan tenso sujetándose del pobre animal.

—Me gustan los cuervos son animales muy inteligentes —respondió Itachi sonriendo al recordar a los cuervos.

—Ya veo —contestó Sasuke con obviedad.

A pesar de que Sasuke solo podía ver la espalda de su hermano podría asegurar que este estaba sonriendo. El Uchiha mayor se encargó de pasar su brazo alrededor del estómago de Itachi para acortar más la distancia entre ambos.

—Si te quedas cerca mío podrás estar más relajado —afirmó Sasuke muy cerca de su hermano.

Itachi simplemente suspiro agradecido.

* * *

Por otra parte, Naruto se encontraba fuera de un local. Esperando para poder llamar a Sakura que se encontraba saliendo del mercado. Hinata no estaba en su casa, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para pasarla con su amiga.

—Hola Sakura —saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto —ella devolvió la sonrisa, esperando a que el rubio se acercara.

— ¿Estas de compras? —preguntó Naruto estando a un lado de su compañera.

—No, en realidad solo estoy observando las tiendas —respondió Sakura con una simple sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseó?, estoy algo aburrido al no tener misiones y Hinata se encuentra fuera por un compromiso con el clan Hyuga —declaró Naruto pensando en su hermosa novia.

Sakura sonrió. La relación de Naruto y Hinata había mejorado mucho luego de su misión en la luna. El pobre de Naruto no se separaba nunca de Hinata y ella siempre había amado al portador del nueve colas. Sakura frunció el ceño, por un momento deseaba que ella y Sasuke estuvieran en la misma situación, pero el Uchiha no había vuelto de su viaje de redención a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres años.

—Sí, vamos —contestó Sakura mirando al cielo despejado, sin duda ese sería un hermoso día.

* * *

Por otro lado, Itachi y Sasuke estaban muy cerca de la aldea. Sasuke estaba muy cansado por tanto viaje, por lo que quería detenerse a descansar. Ambos hermanos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo abundante en negocios, y cerca de un pequeño restaurante fue en donde se detuvieron por un momento.

—Sí estamos realmente cerca de la aldea, ¿no cree que es mejor seguir con el viaje y descansar allá? —preguntó Itachi dudando al momento de adentrarse al pequeño restaurante que habían encontrado en ese pueblo.

—Estamos entrando al país del fuego, aún queda camino que recorrer y necesitas comer algo. Recuérdalo, estas en crecimiento —explicó Sasuke al momento de tomar asiento, siendo imitado por el menor.

De repente, una joven chica se acercó a los recién llegados con una linda sonrisa. Itachi le miró con curiosidad, era una muchacha joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, estatura promedio, tez blanca y suave a simple vista, cabello y ojos café muy luminosos. La chica se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke y torpemente dejo la carta sobre la mesa para luego marcharse.

— ¿Es normal que le sucedan estas cosas a las chicas? —preguntó Itachi vacilante al ver el extraño comportamiento de la mujer.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —ironizó Sasuke pensando en el grupo de admiradoras que siempre lo seguían de un lado al otro.

—Eso quiere decir que su esposa ha de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones —declaró Itachi con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Sasuke prácticamente dejo de respirar al momento de escuchar la errada deducción del niño, casi estuvo a punto de gritarle avergonzadamente. Para su suerte logró contenerse, tosió suavemente y clavó su mirada en su acompañante. Está bien que Itachi fuera un niño, pero aún era su hermano mayor y era algo vergonzoso pasar por esa situación.

—No tengo esposa —respondió Sasuke al momento que un sonrojo adornada sus mejillas —. Mejor pide lo que comerás —el niño parecía dudar —. No te preocupes por el costo, yo pagare lo que quieras —declaró Sasuke sin prestar mucha atención.

Itachi sonrió y tomó la carta para ver todo el menú.

—Ya sé que no tiene esposa pero… ¿Podría hablarme de su familia? —la mirada de Sasuke se clavó en Itachi, el cual repasaba con la mirada animadamente el menú.

–Pues… en realidad no tengo —respondió Sasuke con la mirada repentinamente oscurecida.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó Itachi en un vano intento de creer que había escuchado mal.

—Murieron... mi familia fue asesinada —se corrigió Sasuke con una voz más serena.

—La guerra suele ser muy cruel —respondió Itachi quien desviaba la mirada con tristeza, tratando de enfocar un punto fijo lejos de los ojos del mayor.

—Participaste en la guerra, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sasuke sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

Su padre había enviado a Itachi al campo de batalla en la tercera gran guerra shinobi, aun siendo un niño lo había mandado a pelear.

El pequeño sólo asintió y le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Lamento lo de su familia Kyosuke —dijo Itachi encorvando los ojos en señal de tristeza.

—No lo lamentes, la verdad solo me arrepiento de que mi hermano haya muerto —respondió Sasuke, sintiéndose nuevamente triste por los malos recuerdos.

— ¿Tenía un hermano? —preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo tenía —una tenue sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Sasuke. Hablar de su hermano le llenaba de paz y era una cómica ironía el hecho de tenerlo al frente —. Mi hermano mayor.

Itachi al ver el gesto de su acompañante sonrió, no entendía por qué verlo sonreír de esa manera mientras hablaba de esa persona le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz.

—Cuénteme sobre él —pidió Itachi sonriendo por igual.

Sasuke se asombró ante la petición, pero luego de pensar un poco decidió cumplirla. No había nada de malo en hacerle saber que lo amaba, aunque fuese indirectamente.

—Mi hermano mayor fue una gran persona, un ninja muy poderoso y leal a la aldea de la hoja. Era muy humanitario, ante ponía el bienestar de otros antes que el propio, me protegió y cuidó hasta el final aun cuando estuvo lejos muchos años por una misión. Siempre me procuró, sin él no habría llegado a ser quien soy ahora, siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de que mis padres me rezagaban por la presencia de mi hermano.

Itachi escuchaba cada palabra atentamente y sin darse cuenta simplemente se sintió agradecido. Las palabras dichas anteriormente aunque no eran dirigidas hacia él le alcanzaron y finalmente se sintió completo.

—Siento algo parecido respecto a mi hermano menor —comentó Itachi con una sonrisa —. Desde que lo vi por primera vez siendo un bebé. Mamá lo llevo a casa y pude observar a esa pequeña persona tan frágil y delicada, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada le dañará. Yo siempre le protegeré —afirmó Itachi con toda la convicción de mundo.

—Lo harás —afirmó Sasuke seguro de eso. Su hermano viviría sin dudar cada uno de sus días por él —. ¿Ya decidiste que ordenar? —preguntó él observando a su adorado hermanito mayor.

—Quiero bolas de arroz y un servicio de dangos —respondió Itachi, pero luego dudo un poco al mirar de nuevo el menú —. Creo que es demasiado, lo lamento Kyosuke —se disculpó Itachi algo avergonzado.

—Tonterías, no te preocupes por eso —declaró Sasuke restandole importancia, mientras que con una mano llamaba a la mesera —Quiero dos servicios de bolas de arroz, uno de dangos y dos tazas de té —pidió Sasuke observando a la mujer con una mirada algo fría.

Itachi vio a la mujer irse con el pedido y fijó su mirada de nuevo en su acompañante.

— ¿Qué misión realizaba su hermano? ¿Por qué no pudieron estar juntos en años? —preguntó Itachi con mucha curiosidad.

—Él se encargó de acabar con un grupo de rebeldes —respondió Sasuke como toda respuesta.

Itachi decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar nada más. La herida de ese suceso quizá aún estuviese abierta en el noble corazón de "Kyosuke" así que espero pacientemente la comida.

Al llegar la orden se dispuso a comer con una contenta sonrisa, era su comida favorita en todo el mundo. Por un momento se detuvo al notar que su acompañante no estaba comiendo como debía.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el niño con preocupación.

—Itachi, el pergamino de tu padre te ha llevado más lejos de lo que crees —pronunció Sasuke con voz seria, obteniendo una mirada confundida a cambio —. Te llevare a casa pase lo que pase, ten eso presente.

—Lo se Kyosuke —afirmó Itachi sonriendo —. No se preocupe, vivo en la aldea de la hoja así que estamos cerca de casa —volvió a afirmar con una sonrisa más grande aun.

—No, realmente no lo estas —declaró Sasuke mirando con preocupación al momento de que el niño dejo de comer —. Aún no sé cómo, pero el pergamino de tu padre te hizo viajar en el tiempo —declaró él intentando pensar.

—Eso es imposible Kyosuke —sonrió Itachi de manera nerviosa, pensando que su acompañante ya había perdido la razón.

—No, no lo es. Te encuentras aproximadamente veinte años en el futuro, la cuarta gran guerra shinobi tuvo lugar hace tres años y desde entonces todos viven en armonía —explicó Sasuke. Esperando que al pequeño no le diera un colapso nervioso.

— ¿El futuro? —susurró el pequeño mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas desesperadas —. ¿Así que ya jamás podre estar con mi familia de nuevo? —preguntó él nuevamente en una cascada de lágrimas.

—Sí podrás estar con ellos —aclaró de manera rápida para que el llanto se detuviera —. Yo me encargaré de que estés con tu familia y haré todo lo posible para regresarte a tu tiempo —afirmó Sasuke destrozado interiormente por ver a su hermano llorar de esa manera.

El pequeño sorbió un poco de su nariz al momento que se secaba las lágrimas.

—Volvamos ya no tengo hambre —afirmó el pequeño levantándose de su asiento.

Sasuke lo observo por un momento, pero luego decidió que sería mejor así. Llamó a la mesera y pagó la comida para luego retirarse y continuar con su viaje.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando divisaron el gran portón de la aldea. Habían estado volando todo el día y sinceramente aquello también era cansado. Sasuke sujetó a Itachi y bajaron de Garuda aterrizando elegantemente sobre el suelo. La invocación desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Itachi no tengas esa cara —le dijo el mayor por enésima vez —. Sí te dije la verdad no fue para asustarte, sino para mantenerte preparado. Regresarás a casa lo prometo —afirmó Sasuke intentando sonreír el también, aunque sinceramente también estaba triste.

—Está bien —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Comenzaron su camino por el bosque, sin embargo, el pequeño parecía ido en sus pensamientos y mantenía un paso lento. Sasuke suspiró, no quería ver triste a Itachi, pero realmente este tipo de cosas no eran su fuerte. Él no era como Naruto, no sabía animar a las personas en momentos difíciles. Intentó recordar como lo animaba Itachi cuando era pequeño, así que con una sonrisa se posó delante del pequeño quien lo miro sin entender.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Itachi sin muchos ánimos.

Sasuke simplemente se acuclillo delante de él —Sube a mi espalda será mejor así —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—No es necesario, lamento si he estado distraído —se disculpó Itachi un tanto apenado por causar problemas.

—Solo sube —ordenó Sasuke, otra vez se regañó mentalmente por su falta de delicadeza.

Itachi dudoso acepto, no lo pudo negar, una gran sensación de calma le invadió al estar sujetado al cuello de "su salvador".

—"Así que esto sentía Itachi cuando lo hacía por mí, nada mal podría acostumbrarme a la sensación" —pensó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke escucho la leve risa de Itachi al momento de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro.

—Es muy divertido esto Kyosuke, nunca lo había hecho. Es bueno ser el hermano menor por un momento —comentó Itachi mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Sasuke levemente.

—"Es momento de la venganza Nii-san" —pensó Sasuke divertido —. Estas sonriendo mucho, ¿Es que acaso querías que te consintiera? —acusó con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, solo estoy feliz —comentó Itachi mirando hacia otro lado muy avergonzado.

Al momento de detenerse frente a la entrada, vio casi con pánico como la gran entrada a la aldea era diferente de como recordaba.

—"Papá, mamá, hermano" —pensó Itachi bajando de inmediato de la espalda de su compañero.

El niño le sujeto la mano que inconscientemente apretó con fuerza mientras temblaba lentamente. Sasuke suspiró al sentir el tacto nervioso de su hermano y se adentró a paso lento.

—Miren quien volvió, bienvenido Uchiha —saludó Shikamaru quien se encontraba de vigilancia en la entrada, sin embargo Sasuke no le dirigió ni una mirada —. Qué problemático, ¿Quién será ese niño? —se preguntó con extrañeza.

—Kyosuke, ¿iremos a mi casa? —preguntó Itachi con un evidente temor.

—Iremos donde el Hokage y le explicaremos todo primero —informó Sasuke intentado ocultar su nerviosismo —. Luego podemos… —su explicación quedo inconclusa debido a un grito ensordecedor que el reconocía muy bien —"Mierda" —pensó Sasuke dándose un golpe en la frente, deseando que las llamas del Amaterasu lo hicieran cenizas en la tierra así ya no tendría tantas preocupaciones.

— ¡Al fin has vuelto Sasuke! —gritó Naruto abalanzándose sobre este con alegría, sin reparar en la presencia de cierto niño —. Llegas justo a tiempo, Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos a Ichiraku ramen.

Sasuke simplemente palideció y abrió su boca para responder al griterío de Naruto pero una suave voz interrumpió sus intenciones.

—Sasuke —saludó la Sakura que siempre llegaba con una sonrisa —. Bienvenido a casa.

—Se llama Kyosuke, no Sasuke —corrigió Itachi con una voz infantil haciendo que los recién llegados cayeran en cuenta de la presencia de un niño al lado de Sasuke.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el rubio con confusión —. ¿Quién es ese niño, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto con una inocencia asesina.

Sasuke sinceramente no sabía que hacer o decir, demonios se había olvidado de esos dos, ahora Itachi sabría la verdad sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación al verlo en ese estado catatónico.

Itachi miraba a los tres adultos, no queriendo aceptar lo que había deducido al escuchar al rubio llamar a pelinegro "Sasuke". La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ahora todo tenía sentido, sus sentimientos de seguridad y confianza hacia ese hombre estaban bien infundados. Ahora entendía por qué él sabía que había viajado al futuro, ahora entendía el por qué era tan amable con él, ese hombre era su hermano menor, y no sólo eso, si eso era cierto él junto a sus padres ya habían muerto para ese entonces.

Itachi entro en pánico debido a esa deducción, no sólo eso, ¿Se había alejado de su querido hermano por una misión? ¿Por qué? ¿Abandono a Sasuke a su suerte? ¿Cuándo murieron sus padres?, inevitablemente soltó el agarre que mantenía su mano con la de Sasuke y comenzó a correr hacia los territorios Uchiha, él necesitaba una respuesta urgentemente.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó Sasuke llamándolo con preocupación al ver que había salido corriendo —. Luego les explico por ahora vayamos por él —ordenó Sasuke comenzado a correr de preocupación.

Naruto y Sakura lo observaban todo sin entender, asintiendo empezaron su trayecto detrás del niño.

El pequeño corrió y corrió, la aldea había cambiado tanto en esos años. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Se detuvo en el lugar donde se encontraba el barrio Uchiha sin embargo al posar su mirada al frente tan sólo vio edificios y casas como todas las demás.

Luego de unos segundos sintió a tres personas aterrizar a sus espaldas, pero él ni se inmutó debido al hecho.

— ¿Dónde está el barrio Uchiha? —preguntó Itachi con voz temblorosa.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron sin entender, pero pusieron atención en cuanto su amigo dio un suspiro.

—Fue clausurado, ya no había nadie que viviese aquí —respondió Sasuke con la mirada oscurecida de terror.

— ¿Y las personas que vivían aquí? —preguntó nuevamente temblando con demasía.

—Murieron, todos ellos fueron asesinados —respondió Sasuke con unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a su hermano y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se contuvo.

Luego de unos segundos Itachi cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas saladas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Quién los mato? —preguntó Itachi con voz neutral, intentando dejar de llorar en vano.

—No te hagas esto —respondió Sasuke con mucha pena, sabiendo que la respuesta terminaría por destrozar el alma de ese niño.

— ¡Respóndeme, ¿quién fue?! —gritó Itachi con desesperación infinita.

Sasuke suspiró al notar la voz entrecortada de su hermano, lo estaba hiriendo pero lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

—El consejo. Los Uchiha querían dar un golpe de estado y crear una guerra civil, así que le encargaron a mi hermano la misión de matarlos a todos —Sasuke soltó la respuesta con tristeza al momento que el pequeño se tensada.

—"¿Yo? ¿Yo los he matado a todos? No… eso es imposible. Él debe estar mintiendo"—pensó Itachi con desesperación —. No te creo —respondió Itachi mirando a Sasuke con mucho odio.

—Es la verdad el único Uchiha vivo soy yo. Mi hermano me amaba tanto que no fue capaz de matarme —por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke se sintió miserable, miserable por hacer sufrir de nuevo a su amado hermano.

— ¡No te creo, tú no eres mi hermano y todo esto es una mentira! —gritó Itachi mientras dirigía la mirada hacia las tres personas presentes.

Sentía la adrenalina y furia correr por sus venas. Sasuke miro atónito como el pequeño tenía el Sharingan de un tomoe en ambos ojos, ojos que lo miraban con rabia y temor, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por estos.

Itachi sólo miraba a Sasuke con odio profundo, y de ese odio nació la ira… su Sharingan había despertado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Lo se tarde milenios!...Pero había aclarado que la universidad era cruel, su humilde servidora no disfruto de sus carnavales debido a la tarea... Algunas personas entenderán xD

Por otra parte me sorprendió que me preguntaran tanto por mensaje privado sobre el capitulo, aunque me alegro, significa que quieren seguir leyendo mis locuras y también que preguntaran por "Nii-san" ¡calma pueblo! no lo he abandonado

Celeste se había enfermado y luego su hermanita enfermo u.u siendo honestas no solo es mi beta también es mi amiga, por lo cual me preocupa su situación, a veces quizá demasiado, por lo cual la molesto preguntándole constantemente xD , aun así ella hizo el sacrificio y reviso el capitulo... Agradezcanle ^^

Vampisan86: ¿Se nos ha hecho costumbre agradecernos en los comentarios? Pues aquí también tienes a Itachi, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tus buenas vibras, seguiremos conectadas

¿Alguien a visto a Ludna? One-san te extraño y también te mando saludos a ti ^^

De resto solo me queda agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen, leen y comentan esta historia, nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4: Secuestro

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Secuestro.

Itachi realmente se sentía muy mal, de un momento a otro sus ojos le ardieron y sentía que sus entrañas ardían por igual. Era un dolor nuevo, uno que nunca en su corta vida había experimentado antes. El propio despertar de su Sharingan, pasaba las imágenes de una masacre de pesadilla por su mente, una masacre que estaba carcomiéndole el alma de puro dolor.

El niño entrecerró los ojos sin quitar la mirada fija del trio de personas que tenía delante, sin embargo no pudo evitar caer de rodillas apoyándose también con las manos en el suelo.

—Itachi… tu —murmuró Sasuke sin terminar la frase, mirando a su hermano con horror en sus ojos.

Esto era algo nuevo para Sasuke, casi inexplicable. Su hermano tenía el Sharingan de un aspa activado en sus ojos pero, en el pasado todos le habían dicho que su hermano había activado su técnica ocular a los 8 años.

El niño simplemente se desplomó frente a ellos en un desmayo repentino. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura, quien lo cargo en brazos como si se tratase de un bebé al que había que cuidar.

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke con mucha preocupación.

Sakura se sintió extraña, desde que su compañero había llegado estaba demasiado expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones, ella podía leer todas y cada una de ellas con facilidad. Sasuke jamás había demostrado tanto dolor, preocupaciones excesivas o emociones en general, eso cualquiera podría afirmarlo.

—Vamos al departamento de Naruto, nos explicaras todo en ese lugar —comunicó Sakura mientras de un salto tomaba la delantera hacia el sitio antes dicho.

Al llegar Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento y los invito a pasar con algo de vergüenza. Sakura, ignorando olímpicamente el basurero que tenía Naruto por casa, fue directo a la habitación con el pequeño en brazos.

—Demonios Naruto, vives en una pocilga a ver si ya maduras —regañó Sasuke con cara de asco al ver su alrededor, pero decidió seguir a Sakura.

La salud de Itachi le era más importante que la suciedad y la estupidez de Naruto.

—No te hagas Sasuke, debes explicarnos qué demonios pasa aquí —refutó Naruto entrando a la habitación detrás de Sasuke.

Sakura ya había acostado al niño en la cama mientras le aplicaba chakra de color verde en sus ojos aun cerrados. Era la primera vez que el niño despertaba su Sharingan, y en las clases de Tsunade había aprendido a tratar esta clase de dolores.

—Me encontré a este niño mientras estaba en el bosque del país de la lluvia. Unos bandidos intentaron atacarlo y yo solo lo defendí —respondió Sasuke con una simpleza asesina.

—Si claro, porque tú eres de los que andan por ahí rescatando niños perdidos y adoptándolos, eres tan lindo Uchiha —ironizó el rubio mientras le dedicaba una mirada acusadora y llena de sarcasmo —. Dime la verdad Sasuke, ese niño tiene el Sharingan y no te hagas el desentendido que todos lo vimos, ¿acaso este niño es tu hijo Sasuke? —preguntó él nervioso, sintiendo el cansancio de la incertidumbre.

Sakura se estremeció levemente, ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión, era la única razonable de hecho. Sasuke había tenido un hijo en sus años con Orochimaru pero… ¿en dónde estaba la madre de ese niño? El Uchiha debía responder a como diera lugar.

— ¡Pero que estupideces dices! —gritó Sasuke escandalizado —. Itachi no es mi hijo, en realidad es… —se detuvo abruptamente y apartó la mirada con tristeza.

Le dolía, le dolía si quiera decir quién era esa pequeña criatura que en esos momentos sentía un odio inimaginable haca él.

—Sasuke si no dices nada no podremos ayudarte —murmuró Sakura con tristeza.

No importaba si ese niño era hijo de Sasuke con otra mujer, ella le cuidaría porque era hijo de Sasuke e inevitablemente también lo querría y protegería seguramente.

—Itachi… él es… —soltó en un susurro un poco audible —… es mi hermano mayor y antes de que empiecen sus dudas, tampoco sé cómo está aquí sólo sé que tiene que ver con un pergamino que tenía mi padre, desconozco todo lo demás pero créanme cuando les digo que sé que es mi hermano.

Naruto suspiró, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Sasuke. El aura de ese niño y su chakra era igual a como recordaba el de Itachi, esto era complicado, debían llevarlo de regreso al lugar donde pertenecía cuanto antes.

—Mejor hablemos afuera —propuso Naruto con un mar de dudas en su mente.

Naruto salió de la habitación invitando a Sasuke a seguirlo. El chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura con su hermano y dulcemente le acaricio los cabellos al niño aun inconsciente.

—Cuida de él… por favor —pidió Sasuke en un susurro con una leve sonrisa, la cual hizo que su compañera se sonrojara.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y Sakura desvió su mirada al niño.

—Así que eres el hermano de Sasuke… —Sakura se pausó, sonriendo con tristeza —… Es un placer Itachi.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón y Sasuke tomó asiento en frente de él. El rubio suspiró pesadamente, creía en las palabras de Sasuke, solo que un problema como el que se está presentando no se podía arreglar así como así.

—Debemos encontrar ese pergamino, le diremos a Kakashi que nos ayude a encontrarlo —planteó Naruto la idea con seriedad, esta situación era difícil de resolver por no decir que era extraña.

—Quizá deba quedarse aquí —refutó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así pudo sentir la mirada de Naruto clavada en su persona —. Piénsalo Naruto, en su tiempo solo tratan a mi hermano como un arma, es un niño que apenas tiene cinco años y mira de todo lo que es capaz —mencionó él enfatizando el Sharingan de Itachi —. Mi padre lo trata como un arma shinobi y sabes que la aldea lo tratará de la misma manera en un futuro. El solo sufre no ha podido ser un niño debido a eso.

—Este no es su tiempo Sasuke debe volver —exclamó el rubio alzando la voz, preocupado por lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo.

—No, no permitiré que sufra de nuevo y que todos lo usen como una marioneta. El merece una vida feliz, no quiero que regrese yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de él —afirmó Sasuke un poco enojado por la reacción de Naruto.

— ¡Cambiarías muchas cosas del futuro si hicieras eso Sasuke! —gritó Naruto levantándose del asiento enojado, queriendo hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha.

— ¡No me importa, sabes lo mucho que sufrió mi hermano. Él amaba la paz y ahora tendrá la oportunidad de crecer en un mundo pacifico! —se levantó Sasuke de igual forma mientras su tono de voz de elevaba por igual.

—Sasuke no puedes hacerlo, sabes que Itachi fue una pieza fundamental para lograr todo esto, sabes lo mucho que te amaba no puedes quitarle a su hermano —contratacó Naruto hablando del Sasuke del pasado.

—No hables de él como si fuese un peón en un juego de ajedrez, no te lo permito —escupió Sasuke con veneno en la voz —. Si tanto me ama se quedara conmigo, yo soy su hermano sigo siendo la misma persona —afirmó él, aunque sabía que estaba en lo erróneo.

—Tienes que aceptar que tu hermano ya no está y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —declaró con severidad.

Naruto sitió una punzada de dolor en su pecho cuanto Sasuke le devolvió una mirada de odio.

—Me quedaré con él con o sin su apoyo, sino cuento con ustedes entonces me iré de la aldea con Itachi y cuidaré de él en otra parte —Sasuke dio por terminada la discusión mientras salía del departamento enojado.

Naruto suspiró, temía que esto pasaría. Las heridas de Sasuke, su pasado y todo lo que representaba Itachi aún le dolían demasiado, era como echar sal en una herida demasiado abierta.

—Te prometí que cuidaría de él y eso haré —sonrió con tristeza al recordar a Itachi y salió en busca del rebelde Uchiha mayor.

Sakura tenía ambas manos en su pecho mientras miraba preocupada la entrada, no había escuchado a esos dos discutir desde hacía tanto. Le daba tristeza que Sasuke sufriera de nuevo.

Itachi poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos recobrando el conocimiento un poco confundido y desorientado. Lo último que podía recordar era una discusión con Kyuosuke y unas personas que estaban con él. El niño observó la habitación tratando inútilmente de reconocer el lugar, pero fracasó en el intento. Miró a la chica de cabello extrañamente rosa que estaba con él y con Kyuosuke antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que girará en dirección a esta, encontrando a un niño mirándola fijamente.

—Es el departamento de Naruto —susurró Sakura a punto de derretirse de ternura, ese niño era realmente adorable —. ¿Te encuentras bien Itachi? —preguntó ella agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

El niño observó como ella se agachaba al nivel de la cama.

– estoy un poco confundido solo quiero ir a casa —suspiró Itachi muy cansado.

—Itachi, estas un poco débil por ahora. Soy una ninja médico y podre curarte, sólo necesito que respondas algo: es la primera vez que activas el Sharingan ¿no es así? —le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—No es la primera vez que siento esa sensación en mi cuerpo. Hace un año cuando mi padre me llevo a la guerra sentí algo similar en mis ojos, solo que me contuve, lo mismo paso durante el ataque del zorro a la aldea yo vi que una roca lastimaría a mi madre y hermano. Lo mismo paso en ese entonces —explicó Itachi con detenimiento, mirando preocupado a la mujer.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, esto sí que era increíble pero volvió a concentrarse en sus preguntas.

—Seguramente tu cuerpo reacciona igual de cansado cada vez —supuso Sakura y vio como el niño asentía —. Es algo normal a tu edad, aun no lo controlas del todo y tu cuerpo no logra soportar el cambio, por ahora evita usarlo. Te he revisado y no tienes problemas en la vista, sólo necesitas descansar un poco, tu chakra esta algo descontrolado por el Sharingan pero nada de qué preocuparse, solo mantente en reposo.

El niño asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima pero con una expresión de culpa.—Ellos discuten por mí —susurró refiriéndose al rubio y a Sasuke —. Los escuche discutir —afirmó el agachando levemente la cabeza.

—Ellos siempre discuten, no debes preocuparte por eso. Naruto y Sasuke tienen una extraña amistad —declaró Sakura restándole importancia al asunto para evitar que el niño se entristeciera.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la afirmación.

—Entonces es cierto, es mi hermano y estoy perdido en algún punto del tiempo — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Itachi —. Soy un monstruo y mi hermanito me odia —declaró él con el corazón desquebrajado.

Sakura instintivamente lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo al niño para evitar que la culpa lo invadiera. Era solamente un niño.

–No digas eso pequeño, Sasuke te ama más que a nada en este mundo. Él nunca podría odiarte porque tú eres la persona más importante para él. Eres por quién vive cada día y te aseguro que cada día echa de menos a su amado hermano –confesó Sakura mientras se separaba de Itachi con una sonrisa amable –Lo lamento, no puedo verte así.

Itachi la observó mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con cierta duda. Esa chica delante de él era muy cálida y transmitía una tranquilidad que solo había sentido estando con su madre.

—Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno —respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

—Gracias por tus palabras —Itachi le sonrió dulcemente, esa mujer era tan dulce y cálida como su madre. Su hermano había escogido bien —. ¿Te digo algo Sakura? —susurró él con una mirada triste.

—Sí dime —respondió con curiosidad mirando expectante al niño.

—No quiero verle sufrir —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi, mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Después de una búsqueda un poco difícil, Naruto por fin pudo hallar a Sasuke cerca del bosque. El rubio se dirigió hacia su amigo haciendo el menor ruido posible y tomó asiento junto a Sasuke en el árbol donde éste se encontraba observando la luna, el jinchuriki le miró preocupado y poso una mano en su hombro.

—Supongo que en el interior aún no he madurado lo suficiente, le sigo extrañando y odiando a las personas que me alejaron de él. Yo simplemente quería pedirle perdón y que supiera cuanto lo amaba.

—Él lo sabe siempre lo ha sabido Sasuke, no te tortures más con eso Itachi ya descansa en paz. Su hermanito está a salvo y con una vida feliz eso es suficiente para él —Naruto sonrió mientras miraba al cielo.

–Quería demostrarme que Itachi seguía vivo dentro de mí, incluso ahora después de todo –susurró en un deje de voz.

—Itachi siempre lo estará, pero debes dejar ir su fantasma, sabes que siempre existirá en tu corazón y lo encontrarás allí cada vez que lo busques —sonrió Naruto al momento que el mayor también lo hacía.

–Que frase tan estúpida y cursi, no me sorprende esperar eso viniendo de ti –suspiró con resignación dirigiendo su mirada al rubio quién solo hacía un puchero infantil como protesta –Volvamos –ordenó un poco más calmado.

–Quédense hoy en mi departamento –pidió Naruto siguiéndole el paso –El niño está muy débil además siento el chakra de Hinata cerca y me muero por verla –murmuró sonriendo de forma enamoradiza mientras Sasuke le miraba con asco.

–Solo no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después –se burló antes de emprender su camino de regreso al departamento o cochinero del rubio.

Naruto simplemente se sonrojo como un tomate y por primera vez en su vida se mantuvo en silencio no sabiendo que decir.

* * *

De la nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo la historia de Sakura, dejando ver a Sasuke.

—Sasuke —sonrió ella de manera tierna —. ¿Y Naruto? —preguntó con duda al no verlo en ese lugar.

—Dijo que esta noche dormiría en otro lugar mientras Itachi se recuperaba lo suficiente como para ser trasladado a mi departamento —explicó él acercándose a la chica, quien se sonrojo levemente —. Gracias por todo Sakura.

—No hay de que Sasuke —afirmó Sakura sonrojándose aún más debido a las palabras de este —. Lo que necesiten por favor díganlo vendré de inmediato —declaró ella sonriendo y se dirigió hacia el niño —. Mañana vendré a ver cómo te encuentras y cuando estés recuperado iremos de compraras, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó ella antes de irse.

— ¡Sí Sakura! —exclamó Itachi feliz mientras la chica salía de la habitación y este se despedía agitando la mano.

Sasuke observó por donde se había ido la chica y luego miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te agrado la molestia? —preguntó Sasuke con burla al momento de sentarse a su lado.

Itachi se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de burla.

A Sasuke no le gustó aquella expresión.

–No es una molestia y a mí no me engañas. Sientes algo especial por Sakura pero no te culpo ¿Quién no se fijaría en ella? Es muy linda –contestó mientras se sonrojaba y al instante Sasuke obtuvo el mismo sonrojo.

—No me gusta ella —exclamó Sasuke avergonzado, demonios su hermano le ponía los nervios de punta —. Como sea sobre lo que escuchaste más temprano, buscare el pergamino para que regreses en cuanto te recuperes y… —su explicación fue interrumpida por Itachi.

—Creo que sería interesante quedarme una temporada en este lugar —afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraron ese brillo de felicidad que Itachi reconocía en los ojos de su hermanito e inevitablemente una sonrisa llena de paz apareció en sus labios, definitivamente viviría para ver feliz a su hermano.

Itachi con un poco de cansancio y sin esperar la respuesta de Sasuke fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente para entregarse a merced del sueño.

Sasuke cubrió a Itachi con una frazada para protegerlo del frío. El Uchiha lo observó durante unos minutos antes de cerrar igualmente sus ojos para descansar un poco.

* * *

Al siguiente día Itachi se despertó debido a los rayos del sol que le daban de lleno en su infantil cara. Se frotó los ojos y examinó la habitación para recordar los detalles. Se dio cuenta en un segundo que su hermano se hallaba durmiendo a su lado.

—Sasuke —llamó Itachi mientras le picaba con un dedo para ver si reaccionaba —. Sasuke —repitió el llamado mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con un gracioso mohín en los labios —. ¡Sasuke! —gritó pero el nombrado solo se revolvió entre las sabanas —. "Sin duda tiene el sueño muy pesado"—su ceño se frunció inevitablemente —. ¡Tonto hermano menor despierta!

Itachi, de un momento a otro y con todo el impulso que era capaz de agarrar estando en ese estado, saltó encima de su hermano. Sasuke a una gran velocidad tomó del cuello al niño y lo posiciono debajo de el con el Sharingan en su ojo fulminándolo, sin embargo al notar al pequeño quien por poco y se desmayaba del susto aflojo el agarre.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, es peligroso —acotó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo, se le estrujo el corazón al ver que el niño se recuperaba de manera lenta y temblorosa —. Lo lamento Itachi, no era mi intención atacarte —susurró con tristeza, la culpabilidad hacía estragos en él.

—No te preocupes además, vivir contigo será un buen entrenamiento, me hará más fuerte psicológicamente —sonrió Itachi de manera nerviosa.

—No hables como si fueses un arma, no tienes que entrenar sino lo deseas —declaro Sasuke al ver que el niño de un salto se bajaba de la cama y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Itachi sin embargo decidió cambiar la conversación.

–Sakura me ha dicho que iríamos de compras –mencionó con diversión mientras caminaba a la salida ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. –Necesito algo de ropa y a decir verdad ya me siento mucho mejor.

–Te acompaño –contestó el Uchiha que iba levantándose pero fue detenido en el proceso por el menor.

–No es necesario, quédate en casa y descansa, puedo buscarla yo solo –ordenó de una manera infantil.

–Pero..– iba a objetar pero dudo un poco dedicándole una mirada preocupada. Su hermano era un niño pequeño que por si fuera poco se encontraba débil.

–Estaré bien –aseguró Itachi mientras sonreía y se dirigía a la salida –¡Te veo luego tonto hermano menor!.

Sasuke simplemente escuchó el grito seguido de la puerta cerrándose. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miró por donde se había ido Itachi con ternura.

–"No cambias Nii-san" –pensó.

* * *

Itachi caminaba animadamente por las calles de la aldea, todo era tan diferente y tan colorido que no podía despegar la mirada de todos los locales y tiendas. Estar en un sitio tan familiar como diferente a la vez no era para nada malo, al fin podía relajarse y tomar un descanso. Se sentía algo cansado aun pero nada de qué preocuparse, se podía decir que estaba al 80% de su capacidad.

—Hola pequeño —saludó Naruto al verlo pasar frente al puesto Ichiraku donde este se encontraba comiendo su décimo tazón de ramen.

Itachi volteó a verlo de manera asombrada pero luego sonrió animadamente.

—Buenos días Naruto —saludó Itachi alegremente al rubio quien llegaba a su lado con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó animadamente al pequeño.

La verdad era que Itachi y Sasuke eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, pero hacían buena combinación juntos.

—Muy bien —afirmó Itachi para luego mirar hacia todos lados —. ¿Has visto a Sakura? La he estado buscando —preguntó él con un puchero que al rubio le pareció de lo más tierno.

—Debe estar en el bosque. Ella recolecta plantas para la abuela Tsunade de vez en cuando —respondió Naruto posando un dedo en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

A Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos.

–Iré a buscarla entonces, ¡Gracias Naruto! –exclamó el pequeño corriendo en dirección al bosque y dejando a Naruto en su pose pensativa.

–¡¿Te acompaño?! –exclamó Naruto a lo lejos con preocupación en la voz. Algo le advertía que no debía dejar ir solo a Itachi por ahí.

Itachi detuvo su carrera.

–¡No te preocupes entrena con mi tonto hermano menor en tu tiempo libre! –contestó mientras se despedía con una con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió con diversión.

Al parecer el pequeño Uchiha era autosuficiente para su corta edad sin mencionar que Sasuke no estaba por los alrededores vigilándolo, así que como el Uchiha parecía confiar en el niño, él también debía hacerlo. El rubio miró hacía el cielo despejado y su ánimo aumento. Era un bonito día, ideal para patearle el trasero a Sasuke en un entrenamiento.

* * *

Itachi se dirigió hacia al bosque que era parte de los territorios de la aldea. No importaba cuántos años pasaran en realidad porque era una zona que él conocía de pies a cabeza. El pequeño Uchiha atravesó la salida de la aldea sin ningún problema y se adentró poco a poco en el bosque buscando alguna señal que le indicara que Sakura se encontraba en ese lugar. Le había agradado ella, y provocaba que su corazón fuera embargado por una sensación de calidez.

Itachi se adentró un poco más con la esperanza de poder hallarla pero al parecer su suerte parecía no ayudar mucho, porque para su desgracia no la encontró allí por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esperarla junto a Sasuke y Naruto; después de todo sería interesante verlos entrenar y ser espectador de sus poderes, quería ver que tan fuerte era su pequeño hermano.

Itachi se volteó dispuesto a devolverse sobre sus propios pasos cuando un kunai le rozó el hombro hiriéndolo, miró con el ceño fruncido hacia los arbustos donde un par de ninjas hicieron su aparición.

—Son ninjas del sonido —susurró Itachi extrañado, no entendía por qué le atacaban se supone que era una época de paz.

—Tú vendrás con nosotros mocoso —susurró uno de los ninjas con voz sádica —. Eres la carnada perfecta para vengarnos del Uchiha.

—"¿De Sasuke?" —se preguntó Itachi con sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos cada vez eran más confusos, buscaban vengarse de Sasuke y por eso lo querían, instintivamente retrocedió.

—Sabemos que mantienes una relación con el —acusó el otro ninja y se lanzó hacia Itachi, quien solo atinó a darle un golpe que fue atrapado en el aire —. No me hagas reír niño.

Itachi miró sorprendido como su golpe era detenido, no podía ser, él era capaz de concentrar chakra donde quisiese.

—"Oh no. Sakura dijo que mi chakra estaría inestable"—pensó Itachi a medida que cerraba los ojos con frustración.

El hombre simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo al pequeño escupir sangre y desvanecerse en sus brazos totalmente inconsciente.

—Vámonos —ordenó el que al parecer era el líder de la banda, mientras observaba como su compañero cargaba al niño sobre su hombro.

* * *

Sakura dio un paso más y el resplandor del sol le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, había estado de turno en el hospital toda la noche y parte de la mañana, era realmente agotador estar horas sin dormir.

—Sera mejor ir a ver como esta Itachi —sonrió Sakura con más energía,

Ese niño era realmente encantador. La chica comenzó su camino hacia el departamento de Naruto, pero fue detenida por una voz llamativa.

—Sakura —saludó Naruto al estar a su lado con una sonrisa.

El rubio miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo o de alguien en específico.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? —preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver que el rubio miraba hacia todos lados.

—Itachi dijo que estaría contigo —Naruto entrecerró los ojos con preocupación.

—No, yo acabo de salir del hospital y desde la noche no lo veo Naruto —informó Sakura con algo de miedo, sentía una extraña sensación de angustia en su pecho.

—Busquemos a Sasuke, de seguro esta con el —Naruto trato de calmar a su amiga, pero él también sentía esa extraña sensación.

* * *

Poco a poco recobró la conciencia, se sentía aturdido y débil. El lugar en donde estaba era húmedo y sin una pizca de luz de cualquier tipo, intento moverse vagamente, pero sintió sus extremidades atadas con fuertes cadenas. Tiró de ellas, pero se sintió incluso más débil.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —pronunció una voz tenebrosa en la oscuridad —. Esas cadenas te drenan el chakra, entre más intentes luchar menos fuerzas tendrás.

Itachi se estremeció y frunció el ceño al momento que ese hombre se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué esperan lograr? —escupió Itachi con odio a su captor, sin intimidarse por la desventaja que tenía.

—Ya te lo dije, haremos pagar al Uchiha lo que nos hizo —respondió como si nada y le hizo un leve corte con el kunai en la mejilla —. Tú posees el Sharingan, ¿no es así?, tu ropa tiene la insignia de la familia Uchiha.

—No, eso no es cierto —negó Itachi por primera vez con algo de temor en la voz.

—Eso lo veremos, digamos que también me interesa conseguir un Sharingan —dijo el agresor de manera burlona mientras pequeños rayos aparecían en su mano la cual apoyó en el pecho del niño, quien sintió miles de rayos atravesar su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Itachi de puro dolor mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Vamos actívalo —el ninja le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Itachi escupiera sangre de nuevo.

—Déjame, quiero ir a casa —susurró Itachi con dolor.

Se sentía débil y le dolía todo su cuerpo, no quería activar el Sharingan, no quería sentir de nuevo ese dolor, tampoco sabía cómo activarlo a voluntad ahora si estaba completamente perdido.

—Me estoy impacientando —dijo el agresor con odio y le hizo un corte profundo con el kunai desde el antebrazo hasta el inicio de la muñeca derecha.

—Es que no sé cómo hacerlo por favor déjame —suplicó Itachi en medio del llanto, sintió el kunai alejarse de él y respiro algo aliviado.

—No creas que te dejare ir así como así —el ninja le sujeto el cuello y miles de rayos más intensos que los anteriores se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo de manera prolongada.

— ¡Basta ya no sigas! —gritó Itachi desgarradoramente.

El dolor de su cuerpo no era comparado al dolor y ardor que sentía detrás de sus ojos, sentía que sus ojos quemaban y dolían con solo pestañar. El niño los entre abrió un poco,

No pudiendo aguantar el Sharingan de un aspa se veía en todo su esplendor.

—Por ahora te dejare descansar cuida mucho de tu Sharingan y no te preocupes por el dolor dentro de poco te sacaré los ojos y no sentirás nada —una carcajada se dejó escuchar mientras salía de la estancia.

—Sasuke —llamó Itachi en un susurro mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas con intensidad —. Hermano ven a salvarme… por favor —pronunció él antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Luego de cientos de miles de años! , un par de semanas más y duraba un mes sin actualizar.

El sábado presento la exposición de mis prácticas profesionales, estoy más de allá que de acá, sin exagerar ni un poco, dure 36 horas sin dormir D: . También he estado enferma, pero ese es otro tema

Gracias a Celeste y a Vampisan86 por ayudarme con este capítulo, son las mejores

 **Vampisan86:** Seguimos con la tradición, de verdad mil gracias por ser parte de este pequeño mundo, gracias por tu vibras, yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas, malas y en las peores

 **Celeste:** Mou… eres super beta/ami/one-chan xD ¡Que Dios me de mucha vida y salud para seguirte disfrutando y estar a tu lado!

 **Aclaraciones:**

En el Itachi Shinden se menciona que Itachi activo su sharingan de las maneras mencionadas en este capitulo

¡Nuestro niño es tan Shannaro!

Y hablando de Itachi Shinden, se nos viene el 3 de Marzo, así que tomen esto como una antesala

Gracias a todos los comentarios todas las lecturas, todos los favoritos y demás de esta historia..

Solo que..De verdad me gustaría que las personas que no han comentado se animen a hacerlo y me digan porque les agrada mi historia o si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo… Comenten please

Sin más me despido


	5. Chapter 5: De verdades y culpas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: De verdades y culpas.

Sakura y Naruto miraron a Sasuke hecho una furia delante de ellos, era la primera vez que el Uchiha se enojaba a tal grado para incluso gritar de esa manera. Estaban seguros que su grito, literalmente, se había escuchado en todo el país del fuego.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que ustedes lo dejaran ir solo?! —preguntó Sasuke gritando sin parar y mirando a sus dos compañeros.

—Yo no tenía conocimiento de nada, estaba de guardia en el hospital —murmuró Sakura algo intimidada por la mirada enojada de su compañero.

—Y yo lo deje ir solo porque tu no estabas por los alrededores, no lo creí necesario —comentó Naruto restándole importancia. Sasuke afiló más su mirada como si quisiera matarlo lenta y dolorosamente —. En todo caso eres tu quien debe vigilarlo, eres el hermano mayor por ahora.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Sasuke, por más que intentara culpar a los otros dos él era el responsable de Itachi y no podía dejarlo solo en ningún momento como tal. Se sentía como si hubiera fracasado como hermano.

—Busca su chakra y vayamos por él —ordenó Sasuke mirando al rubio con impaciencia.

—De acuerdo, gruñón —se quejó Naruto mientras activaba el modo sabio y rastreaba el chakra del niño, sin embargo su ceño se frunció al no encontrarlo dentro de la aldea ni sus alrededores.

Sakura se percató del cambio en Naruto así que con un nudo en la garganta y con temor de que sus presentimientos fuesen verdad se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella con sus sentidos totalmente alarmados.

—Itachi no está en la aldea ni en los alrededores —comunicó Naruto al abrir los ojos y fijarlos en las dos personas delante de él

Sasuke sintió un profundo odio contra sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado en cuanto a los cuidados de su niño, siendo que no era cualquier niño, era su hermano Itachi Uchiha. La rabia era tanta que su Susanoó emergió de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo ver en todo su esplendor.

—Vayamos por él —ordenó Sasuke dejando ver su Sharingan y su Rinnegan al mismo tiempo.

—Espera un momento, no podemos salir de la aldea sin notificarle al Hokage, además de que Kakashi-Sensei nos matará por no haberle notificado que has regresado ni lo de Itachi —exclamó Naruto en modo de reprimenda, lo que menos quería era que le llamaran la atención por salir sin permiso.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías imbécil! —le gritó el Uchiha mientras lo lanzaba al interior del Susanoó —. No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piense Kakashi —su mirada se fijó en Sakura quien, de manera cohibida, ya se encontraba en el interior del Dios.

El Susanoó emprendió vuelo y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Sakura se encontraba sentada de manera tranquila mientras miraba con algo de gracia como Naruto se sobaba el golpe que se había dado al ser arrojado por Sasuke, este por su parte estaba parado con su vista fija al frente.

Naruto, anticipándose a las órdenes de Sasuke, comenzó a buscar el chakra de Itachi.

—Lo detecto, es muy débil pero se encuentra a unos treinta kilómetros al este —informó obteniendo una mirada satisfecha de su amigo, al menos había hecho bien su trabajo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus parpados pesaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, sólo esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia y fuera a rescatarlo. En ese momento unas voces llamaron su atención, eran los ninjas que lo habían capturado. Agudizó lo más que pudo su sentido auditivo y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que vendrá por él? —su pregunta resonó en toda la habitación causando un incómodo silencio.

—Si lo hará—aseguró el otro rufián luego de unos minutos —. Uchiha Sasuke pagara todas las desfachateces que les hizo a nuestras familias —declaró con odio en la voz.

—Acabo con la vida de todas las personas de nuestro pequeño pueblo, solo porque eran órdenes de Orochimaru —comentó el otro con rencor —. Eso es imperdonable.

—No puedes esperar menos de un ninja desertor, asesino y criminal rango S, hasta hace poco estuvo en el libro bingo. Itachi Uchiha lo dejó como único sobreviviente de la masacre que realizó a su clan y mira que error tan grande, gracias a eso el propio Sasuke Uchiha fue quien mato a su hermano.

—Después de eso, irrumpió en la reunión de los Kage y asesino a Danzou quien era consejero de la aldea de la hoja.

—Y ahora lo tratan como un héroe por ayudar en la guerra, no confió en ese tipo. Los Uchiha son un clan maldito, sólo piensan en odio y destrucción —afirmó uno de ellos cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Itachi escuchaba asombrado cada una de las palabras dichas por los ninjas del sonido sin poderlo creer, le era imposible vincular el recuerdo del Sasuke que lo salvó con el de ese terrible ninja malvado de rango S que decían que era. De un momento a otro un intenso dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, su cuerpo mostraba signos de fatiga y sin querer o poder evitarlo siquiera había caído de nuevo en la inconciencia.

Tres ninjas se ocultaban entre los árboles mirando atentamente la entrada de una cueva, no debían hacer el mínimo ruido y habían ocultado su chakra, estaban perfectamente escondidos.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que Itachi se encuentra en este lugar —susurró Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados —. Percibo dos chakras enemigos y el de Itachi se encuentra hasta el fondo.

—Perfecto —susurró el Uchiha mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en sus labios.

—Sasuke no hagas locuras —le recriminó Naruto al ver el odio en las facciones de su amigo.

—Sakura ve por Itachi —ordenó Sasuke al momento en que con gran velocidad se dirigía al interior de la cueva.

Sakura y Naruto suspiraron con resignación, algo les decía que Sasuke cometería una locura y debían estar ahí para controlarlo, así que sin más le siguieron el paso a su compañero.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan ubicando inmediatamente a los dos ninjas quienes se encontraban desprevenidos.

—"Novatos" —pensó con autosuficiencia al momento de atravesar a uno con su katana.

— ¡Maldito Uchiha! —Gritó con odio el líder al ver el cuerpo inerte de su compañero —. Pagarás lo que hiciste.

—Ustedes pagarán lo que han hecho —sonrió Sasuke de manera tenebrosa haciendo que su Sharingan resplandeciera con maldad pura —. Nadie debe tan siquiera pensar en tocar a ese niño —deletreó lentamente cada sílaba de esa frase al momento de que uno de los brazos del Susanoó atrapaba a ese hombre.

Sakura sin perder tiempo buscaba de manera desesperada al pequeño. Sasuke daba miedo cuando tenía esa faceta de asesinó, aunque esta vez era bien justificada. Ella encontró una puerta al final de aquella estancia y sin dudarlo la abrió encontrándose con un pequeño calabozo.

—Itachi —le llamó mientras se acercaba al pequeño quien se encontraba encadenado —. Resiste por favor —le rogó ella en vano ya que el pequeño al estar desmayado no podía escucharla.

Sakura haciendo uso de su súper fuerza lo liberó de las cadenas.

—Todo estará bien —sonrió Sakura al momento que mantenía al niño alzado contra su pecho —. "Tiene fiebre lo mejor será irnos de aquí pronto, necesita atención médica" —pensó frunciendo el ceño, a Sasuke no le iba a agradar eso.

— ¡Eres un maldito asesino, tu acabaste con todo nuestro pueblo! —Acusó el ninja con odio esperanzado de que el héroe de la guerra interviniera

—Sasuke —lo reprendió Naruto con voz seria observando la espalda de su amigo mientras este ponía algo más de fuerza al agarré del Susanoo.

—No es algo que me haga desvelar en las noches, sin embargo, la seguridad y bienestar de ese niño si e intento redimirme pero me es imposible pasar por alto su inmunda y cobarde acción —informó con voz lenta y tenebrosa, al momento de apretar con toda su fuerza el agarre que tenía prisionero al ninja haciendo que la sangre salpicara

Naruto vio con resignación la escena soltando un suspiro, esas facetas de Sasuke ya ni le inmutaban, sobre todo cuando Itachi estaba de por medio.

—Sasuke debemos volver ya —llamó la atención la chica del equipo al momento de llegar al lado de los otros dos con el inconsciente niño en brazos.

Sasuke simplemente asintió y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban volando sobre el Susanoó. Él se acercó a Sakura e Itachi y lo miro con detenimiento, estaba herido y se veía débil, eso lo hizo enfurecer más, debió haber hecho sufrir más a ese hombre.

—Lo más recomendable sería llevarlo al hospital pero eso sería peligroso, así que me preguntaba si podemos llevarlo a tu departamento para curarlo —la chica dudó un poco ante esta petición no quería cometer ningún error y que Sasuke se enojará.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sasuke con mirada preocupada, no le gustaba ver a Itachi herido.

* * *

Tres ninjas se escabullían por las calles de la aldea con la intención de no ser detectados, las tres personas dieron un último salto y se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué Sasuke había vuelto y nadie se dignó a informármelo ayer o en lo que va del día de hoy? —la voz tranquila de Kakashi los tenso, podía sonar muy tranquilo pero sabían que en él interior estaba molesto —. Además de que salieron de la aldea sin permiso, ¿o es que acaso creían que volar en el Susanoo pasaría desapercibido?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron aun dándole la espalda a Kakashi, Sakura les miro preocupada, la fiebre en Itachi había aumentado mucho en el trascurso de ese pequeño viaje.

—Yo le explicaré todo Kakashi-Sensei —Naruto se volteó para quedar de frente al Hokage con una sonrisa —. Deje que ellos dos descansen —el brazo del rubio se pasó animadamente por los hombros del mayor —. Sasuke está en plan de conquista con Sakura, ¿no es eso genial?, No debemos interrumpir —el rubio iba parloteando a medida que se alejaba con Kakashi.

Los otros dos simplemente negaban con la cabeza fastidiados, esperaban que su amigo no inventara cosas fuera de lugar o sino se meterían en problemas. Ambos ingresaron al departamento con tranquilidad, Sakura recostó al pequeño en el sillón que se encontraba en ese lugar y se dispuso a curar la herida de su brazo.

Sasuke simplemente se dirigió a la habitación para cambiar las sabanas, luego de tres años debía estar todo lleno de polvo, se sorprendió cuando al adentrarse a la habitación vio todo limpio como el resto de la casa.

—Venia aquí de vez en cuando a limpiarlo, sabía que regresarías, espero no te moleste —la voz de la chica hizo que fijará su mirada en ella.

Esta se adentró en la habitación para recostar al niño y que estuviera más cómodo, Sasuke sonrió, Sakura siempre hacia cosas así por él sin esperar nada a cambio.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con preocupación al ver que ella curaba las quemaduras que su hermano tenía en todo el cuerpo.

—Un poco de agua y un pañuelo —informó Sakura de manera cortante debido a la concentración.

Sasuke asintió y se marchó en busca de lo pedido. Luego de unos minutos Sakura observó con una gran sonrisa al niño, había curado todas sus heridas satisfactoriamente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Sasuke estando ya a su lado con lo pedido, la chica se giró encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de éste.

—He curado todas sus heridas, tenía una cortada de kunai en el brazo derecho, también creo que lo atacaron con un jutsu de naturaleza rayo, tenía quemaduras provocadas por uno —expresó su hipótesis de manera pensativa —. La fiebre se debe al cansancio, necesita alimentarse bien, cuando despierte dale algo de comer.

Sakura se puso de pie con una sonrisa quedando frente a Sasuke.

—Aún no estoy segura de sí lo hicieron usar su Sharingan por lo que cualquier anomalía que suceda búscame —le pidió Sakura al momento que le dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

Sasuke asintió y acompañó a su compañera a la salida, luego de que esta se retirará se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para velar el sueño de su hermanito. Al momento de poner un pie dentro de la habitación un kunai le rozó la mejilla dejando a un Sasuke petrificado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me dirás ahora quién eres en realidad Uchiha? —preguntó el pequeño con enojo a través de su voz cansada.

—Itachi —Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas con extrañeza.

Su hermano no era de iniciar un conflicto por su cuenta además de que ese niño con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Oh vamos Sasuke ya lo sé todo esos ninjas lo dijeron —mencionó Itachi en tono burlón haciendo que Sasuke se tensara.

— ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente? —Preguntó Sasuke con cautela al momento de dar un par de pasos hacia delante, no quería que Itachi lo odiara por todo lo que había hecho.

—Todo —respondió Itachi con decepción y desprecio en su voz que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se encogiera —. ¿Sabes qué?, no me importa el hecho de que fueras tu quien acabo con mi vida, pero ¿matar a uno de los consejeros de la aldea y declarar una guerra? —Preguntó con ironía y con una personalidad fuera de sí —. ¡¿En qué cosas estabas pensando Sasuke Uchiha?! — Le gritó al momento que cerraba los puños con frustración y con mucha decepción.

—En venganza —respondió Sasuke con honestidad mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado con tristeza.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó el niño con ira al momento que corría para golpear al mayor.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado sin saber qué hacer al escuchar esa declaración, ya muchas veces había escuchado a otras personas llamarlo así, pero que su hermano mayor lo hiciera le destrozaba el corazón. Era como estarse viendo de nuevo con Itachi aquella noche de la masacre, solo que con los papeles invertidos. Un niño pequeño decepcionado de su único hermano, sin embargo él no quería golpearlo como Itachi había hecho con él, no, no lo deseaba.

— ¡Nii-san detente por favor! —gritó Sasuke sin poder estar consciente de lo que había pronunciado.

Esas palabras escaparon sin querer de sus labios, con suplica y todo. Sasuke simplemente se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, derrotado y destruido tanto físicamente como emocionalmente por haber decepcionado de nuevo a Itachi. Le dolía en el alma ver como su hermano mayor lo juzgaba de esa manera sin conocer toda la historia.

El pequeño detuvo el golpe abruptamente a centímetros de Sasuke, aunque este no le dirigía la mirada, simplemente la mantenía fija en el piso mientras su largo flequillo tapaba en totalidad su rostro.

—Todo lo que escuchaste es cierto, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer o sentir. Luego de esa misión tú te fuiste y yo me quedé solo, me mentiste diciendo que lo habías hecho por placer y nadie sabía la verdad, nadie me dijo nada. Al pasar los años abandone la aldea y me fui con uno de los Sannin para hacerme más fuerte y matarte ese era mi objetivo, cuando por fin lo conseguí me sentí libre de todo ese odio pensé que podría vivir tranquilo —Sasuke se detuvo en su relato por unos segundos no sabiendo cómo manejar todo eso. La culpa le carcomía todo por dentro —. Luego supe la verdad, tu misión y tu amor hacia mí. Creí que me volvería loco de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, odie a la aldea por condenarte al exilio y alejarte de mí, por todo lo que sufriste, así que mate a Danzou sin embargo mis ojos se estaban quedando ciegos y decidí tomarme un descanso —Las lágrimas mojaban levemente el piso donde caían y el mayor apretaba los puños con frustración haciéndose daño en los dedos —. Itachi… mi plan era matar al consejo y luego morir, no tenía nada más por que vivir y deseaba ir al lugar donde tú estabas… para así estar juntos de nuevo… Nii-san.

El pequeño quien en todo ese tiempo había escuchado atentamente desvío la mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Su hermanito había sufrido tanto durante muchos años y a él sólo se le ocurría herir sus sentimientos demostrándole puro desprecio en vez de ayudarlo. Él no podía juzgarlo por todo lo que hizo, había estado tan solo y desamparado como lo había dejado… todo era culpa suya por no ser un buen hermano mayor.

—Es suficiente Sasuke —le cortó Itachi al mayor con una sonrisa triste y, sorprendentemente para Sasuke, llena de amor —. No debes contarme nada más. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, no me importa lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo. Es solo culpa mía, por haberte abandonado a tu suerte.

Sasuke alzó su rostro sorprendido encontrándose con la triste sonrisa de Itachi. El dedo índice y corazón de Itachi tocaron levemente la frente de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido sin que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir violentamente.

—Eres un niño tan bueno Sasuke —sonrió Itachi acariciándole levemente la mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos a su hermanito —. Yo puedo verlo hermanito, eres el mismo niño amable e inocente de siempre.

Sasuke no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, era sorprendente que Itachi no lo odiara. El Uchiha se quedó estático en su lugar unos minutos, pero luego sus lágrimas retornaron con más fuerza y simplemente atrapó a Itachi en un fuerte abrazo… un abrazo que había tardado años en llegar, pero que a final de cuentas llego.

– Itachi por favor, no crezcas tan rápido esta vez me gustaría disfrutarte más tiempo —susurró Sasuke enterrado su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el cuello de su hermano.

Itachi se sorprendió ante esta petición, sin embargo dejó escapar una risita mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke con todo su cariño fraternal.

—Puedes llamarme Nii-san —Sasuke sólo sonrió entre lágrimas, pero con paz al escuchar esta declaración.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar y es que tengo una semana de vacaciones antes de mi próximo semestre que por desgracia empieza el lunes, pero este sera mas relajado, al menos eso espero

Aclaraciones: La parte donde Sasuke dice que sus planes eran acabar con la aldea y morir para estar con Itachi, lo saque de la novela "Las cronicas del trueno" donde al final, el dice que ira al lugar donde esta su hermano luego de cumplir su misión

Sasuke también llora cuando los hermanos que le facilitaban las medicinas a Itachi le cuentan sobre él, esa novela es muy reveladora, me encanto, se las recomiendo

Agradecimientos:

Vampisan: Hermosa, espero puedas pasarte pronto y que todo este bien por allá, te extraño forever, espero verte pronto y que te agrade el capitulo

Celeste: Waaa contigo no tengo palabras hermosa, literal, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida *-*

Sin mas espero que les agrade el capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones..son importantes para mi

Adiosito..


	6. Chapter 6: La carrera comienza

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo5: La carrera comienza.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con Itachi durmiendo muy a gusto con su pequeña cabecita apoyada en su único brazo. El Uchiha mayor se sentía lleno de paz al ver el relajado rostro de su hermano mientras dormía, después de todo lo que ya habían pasado no estaba demás que Itachi tuviera un momento de tranquilidad de vez en cuando. Sasuke recordó que, hacia apenas unas horas atrás, le había dicho a su hermano que quería disfrutar de el por más tiempo, esto por supuesto se refería a que quería tener más tiempo de conocerlo y de socializar con el así como debía haber sido desde un comienzo. .. Como los hermanos que eran. Quería recuperar todos aquellos buenos tiempos que la vida les había arrebatado de las manos bruscamente. Por un momento Sasuke sintió rabia al pensar esto, pero luego su memoria evoco un recuerdo que logro suavizar esa rabia, reemplazándola por una sonrisa nostalgia. Recordó una vez en que Itachi había vuelto de la academia ninja, y él lo estaba esperando para jugar como lo hacían casi todos los días. Itachi en ese entonces tenía entrenamientos arduos y quehaceres, sin embargo casi siempre dejaba todas esas obligaciones para estar con él. Ese mismo día, después del regreso de su hermano mayor, Sasuke quiso ir al bosque de la aldea y jugar allí a las escondidas. Itachi siempre accedía a sus caprichos y por esa razón después de llegar a ese bosque comenzaron sus juegos infantiles.

Sasuke salió de su recuerdo y dejo escapar una carcajada divertida, porque él no era ningún tonto, siempre supo que Itachi le dejaba ganar en sus juegos.

Sasuke dejo de reír y vio como Itachi se removía. El niño se incorporó muy somnoliento y con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—¿De qué te ríes, Sasuke? — pregunto Itachi restregándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

— De nada — respondió Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo, le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de estar recordando su tierno pasado fraternal —. ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

— Sí, tu brazo derecho es muy cómodo Sasuke considerando que te falta el izquierdo — respondió Itachi con un seño de preocupación.

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente, algunos hábitos no cambiaban jamás en su hermano mayor.

— No te preocupes, Itachi. Para serte sincero me dolieron más otras cosas que la perdida de mi brazo — confeso Sasuke renunciando por un momento a su orgullo. Bien que Naruto le había dado una buena paliza.

— Bueno, cambiando de tema, me agradan tus amigos — sonrió de manera tímida mientras se sonrojaba levemente — Naruto es un gran chico. Y en cuanto a Sakura... ella me recuerda a mamá — afirmo Itachi con un repentino aliento de tristeza.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Si bien Sakura no era una mujer calmada como lo era Mikoto Uchiha, si era muy tierna y maternal cuando se proponía a serlo y eso despertaba una gran sensación de calidez... eso él lo sabía muy bien.

— La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad? — pregunto Sasuke con toda la delicadeza con la cual era capaz de hablar.

Itachi miro a su hermano con repentino dolor y culpabilidad. Aun se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que le había hecho, era verdad que él extrañaba a su madre pero... ¿cuantas veces Sasuke habría llorado por ella? Seguramente fueron incontables veces y estando a solas.

Sasuke observo el rostro triste de Itachi y se sorprendió de ver una silenciosa lágrima correr por su pálida mejilla. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer o pensar.

—¿Itachi, que tienes? — pregunto Sasuke limpiando la solitaria lágrima de su hermano.

— Fue mi culpa Sasuke, fue culpa mía que crecieras sin familia. No... no sé qué es lo que paso después de que los mate, pero si sé muy bien que te abandone después y sé que tu sufrimiento fue mi culpa. No tengo derecho a juzgarte en nada de lo que hiciste en el pasado... aquí el que fracaso como hermano fui yo — respondió Itachi comenzando a temblar por sus sollozos silenciosos.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento, él lo sabía perfectamente. El Itachi de su tiempo quizá también se había guardado todo ese pesar durante muchos años.

El Uchiha mayor sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, ese era el sentimiento el cual se llamaba empatía... el sentía en carne propia el lamento de Itachi. Sasuke poso una mano en la cabeza de Itachi, este levanto sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. El Uchiha mayor palideció por un momento, ya que el sharingan de su hermano se había activado de nuevo en ese momento involuntariamente.

— Nii-san... tus ojos — Balbuceo Sasuke sin salir de su palidez.

— Yo no sabía Sasuke que algún día conseguirás estos ojos. Cuando experimentaras el verdadero dolor — afirmo Itachi tocando sus ojos entre lágrimas.

Sasuke recordó una vez que había escuchado una frase similar venir de Itachi. Todo era como vivir en un Deja Vu

— Gracias Itachi. No quiero que te culpes, todo lo que hiciste fue por el bien de la aldea y por mi bien propio, fui yo quien tardo media vida en darse cuenta de eso. Si no fuese por ti yo jamás hubiera despertado todo el poder que tengo hoy en día, gracias a ti aprendí a ser un ninja de verdad y poseo la voluntad de fuego ardiendo dentro de mí, como tú — afirmo Sasuke posando su mano en el hombro de Itachi.

Itachi sonrió ante esto. Su hermano casi siempre permanecía frío y serio, pero encontraba las palabras adecuadas a la hora de consolar.

El niño se secó los ojos y dejo de llorar repentinamente, al recordar las palabras de Sasuke no puedo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

— Siempre sabes cómo animarme, gracias tonto hermanito menor — agradeció Itachi posando su dedo índice y corazón sobre la frente de su hermano cariñosamente.

Sasuke aparto la mirada con una imperceptible sonrisa, casi inexistente. Tal y como lo había pensado antes, algunos hábitos jamás cambiaban.

Itachi luego frunció el ceño

— Sasuke, ¿fui yo quien te quito el brazo? — pregunto Itachi con toda la inocencia e incomodidad del mundo.

— No, no fuiste tú. Perdí mi brazo en una batalla con Naruto. Ambos perdimos nuestros brazos, pero Naruto usa un brazo falso que es algo así como una prótesis — Itachi miro a Sasuke con duda así que decidió proseguir — También me ofrecieron la prótesis pero no quise aceptarla, era una manera de pagar por mis pecados.

— Oh, ya entiendo — suspiro Itachi un poco más calmado de saber que eso no había sido por su culpa, también estaba algo conforme y tranquilo por la decisión que había tomado Sasuke, debía aceptar que si esa era la mejor manera que tenía su hermano menor para obtener la paz que necesitaba, como su hermano mayor lo apoyaría.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar, los interrumpió el sonido de la puerta. El Uchiha mayor sabía que seguramente eran Naruto y Sakura los que molestaban tan temprano. Pesadamente se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. No se equivocó, si eran sus compañeros y venían acompañados de Kakashi.

— Pueden pasar — dijo en un tono sarcástico como todo saludo a los recién llegados.

—¡Hola chicos! — Saludo Itachi saliendo al pasillo para correr con alegría hacia los recién llegados.

— Hola Itachi — Sakura se agacho para quedar a su altura —. Ya te vez mucho mejor que ayer.

— Gracias, Sakura — agradeció Sasuke, la chica le dirigió una mirada confundida y este suspiro con cansancio — Por siempre revisarlo y curarlo — dejo de clavar su vista en Sakura y la poso en Kakashi.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto Sasuke con seriedad, y un poco a la defensiva a su antiguo sensei.

— Vine porque tengo que hablar contigo y con Itachi acerca del pergamino del tiempo — comento con seriedad al momento que fijaba su mirada en los dos hermanos, aunque el pequeño no lo notara por conversar con la chica del equipo — Naruto y Sakura ya me explicaron todo lo que sabían respecto al pequeño percance que tienes con Itachi — respondió Kakashi con su habitual tranquilidad exasperante. — Sasuke, ayer hice un escaneo y un recorrido completo por la villa en donde estaban las antiguas ruinas del Clan Uchiha, y llegamos a la conclusión de que el pergamino ya no está aquí en Konoha.

—¿Y en donde se supone que esta? — pregunto Sasuke un poco alarmado —. Si no lo encontramos, ¿cómo...?

—... ¿Cómo se supone que iré a casa? — interrumpió Itachi dejando de hablar con Sakura, reparando en lo que Kakashi decía.

— No te desesperes Itachi. Lo más probable es que el pergamino se encuentre oculto o perdido en alguna de las aldeas de las cinco grandes naciones. De eso puedo estar seguro — afirmo Kakashi observando al mini-Itachi de pies a cabeza, verlo así le traía gratos recuerdos, después de todo el prodigioso chico había estado a su mando en el escuadrón Ambu.

— Muy bien, ¡eso quiere decir que es hora de entendernos en una nueva misión! — exclamo Naruto muy emocionado.

Últimamente no tenían misiones pendientes y todo por la aldea de la hoja se veía muy aburrido.

— Cálmate idiota, esta no es una misión cualquiera. En ese pergamino del tiempo se encuentra reflejado nuestro futuro y el de esta aldea, así que no debemos dejar que caiga en manos enemigas. Imagínate lo que podría pasar si lo perdiéramos de vista — sentencio Sasuke un tanto pensativo, definitivamente la que se venía era una misión en la que no podía fallar.

— Es cierto lo que Sasuke dice Naruto. Además no me dejaste terminar de hablar -Kakashi dirigió su mirada a el Uchiha mayor —.Esta sería la primera misión de clase S que tendrán asignada como equipo ahora que estas tu Sasuke, pero eso no es todo.

—¿Aún falta más? — pregunto Sakura que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

— Así es Sakura. Lo siguiente es esto: Me acaba de llegar un informe el cual decía que las cinco grandes naciones se reunirán en un punto de estatus en donde se celebrará nuestro triunfo en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, por lo que creo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para rastrear el objetivo — explico Kakashi sacando el pergamino con el mensaje.

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo, tenemos una importante misión la cual cumplir — sentencio Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la casa.

— Eso es, espero se preparen rápido y puedan partir lo más rápido posible. Pero no serán los únicos que irán en esta misión, he asignado a otros acompañantes — declaro Kakashi saliendo de la casa —. Sasuke, tu serás el líder de esta misión clase S. Reúnanse con los demás en la salida de ladea. ¡Ahora vayan!

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a correr hasta la salida de la aldea, sin embargo; Itachi aún no los estaba siguiendo. Por un momento el niño miro a Kakashi, que se mantenía tan sereno y tranquilo, tanto así que parecía no tener noción del peligro del pergamino del tiempo en manos equivocadas.

— Si no corres no alcanzaras a los demás — advirtió Kakashi clavando su vista en el niño.

El niño lo miro atentamente, el Hokague de esa época era el chico con el sharingan que no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, él lo conocía muy bien, los consejeros de su padre no estaban de acuerdo en que él poseyera esos ojos sin pertenecer al clan

— Hokague, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que conseguiremos información del pergamino en la celebración de las cinco naciones? — pregunto Itachi con algo de desconfianza.

— Solo lo sé, Itachi — afirmo Kakashi mirándolo una última vez y retirándose a paso lento —. Es una corazonada.

Itachi se quedó callado ante esas palabras, suponiendo que no le quedaba más opción que confiar. A pesar de que su hermano estaba en ese futuro como un adulto responsable, según lo que había podido notar, aun extrañaba a su hermanito pequeño del pasado y quería volver a verlo a como diera lugar. Tenía fe en que Sasuke y los demás le ayudarían... solo necesitaba confiar en ellos... y en su Sharingan.

Unos minutos después Itachi había logrado alcanzarlos. Se disculpó por haberse tardado y siguió a su hermano esperando encontrar a otros shinobi por allí cerca. El no conocía a nadie en realidad, solo a su hermano y ahora a unos cuantos amigos de Sasuke, después su conocimiento era nulo o casi inexistente.

— Ya estamos cerca de la entrada — declaro Saauke posando la mirada en su hermano —. Itachi, esta misión será más que nada sobre recolectar información no obstante puede haber peligro, así que no te separes de mí en ningún momento — ordeno Sasuke con un aire de hermano mayor, a pesar de ser el menor.

— Oye, ¿no se supone que el hermano mayor sigo siendo yo? — pregunto Itachi haciendo un puchero divertido.

— Sí, lo eres, pero en esta época el mayor soy yo así que obedece — respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado por el humor de su hermano.

— Allí están Sasuke — interrumpió Sakura divisando a los demás equipos.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la aldea el equipo siete se reunió con los demás equipos asignados a la misión. En total eran tres equipos descontando al equipo siete: el equipo Asuma, el equipo Kurenai, el equipo Gay. Sasuke estaba seguro de que juntos podrían reunir la información suficiente en poco tiempo, aunque debían ser precavidos. Para ser precavidos y buscar información a distancia tenían un par de Byakugans por parte de Hinata y Hanabi, el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru; sin mencionar los Insectos de Shino. Si tenían que pelear también poseían dos pares de Shaingans y un Rinnegan por parte de Sasuke e Itachi, la fuerza de Sakura, el modo sabio y el modo bijuu de Naruto. También una gran velocidad y uso de armas por parte de TenTen y Lee. Por ultimo también tenían la inteligencia del equipo InoShikaCho. Si se combinaban esas habilidades no habría nadie que pudiera derrotarlos.

— Hn — "saludo" Sasuke secamente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Los demás movieron la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero luego hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

— Hola Sasuke, por lo que veo serás el líder se esta misión — saludo Lee para romper un poco el hielo.

—¡Así es cejotas!, es nuestra primera misión clase S desde que nos reunimos nuevamente — respondió Naruto con mucho ánimo.

— Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes — felicito Lee mirando a Sakura la cual estaba muy callada.

—¿Quién es él? — Preguntaron Ino y Hinata uniéndose a la conversación, señalando al niño parado junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó callado durante una fracción de tiempo. Sakura miro al Uchiha mayor esperando a que este respondiera, pero al verlo callado supo que el no respondería. Con una mirada ella pidió permiso para responder a esa pregunta, desde luego Sasuke asintió y la dejo hablar.

— Él es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke — respondió Sakura esperando que no hubiera ningún escándalo.

Todos se quedaron callados y con una mirada sorprendida, sabían perfectamente quien era Itachi Uchiha, anteriormente, fue un Akatsuki. Los demás equipos, a diferencia del equipo siete, sólo lo reconocían por ser una criminal de rango S, por ser parte de la organización de Akatsuki, además de ser el asesino de su clan entero.

Sasuke frunció el ceño más de lo normal. Sus compañeros no dejaban de ver a su hermano de manera pensativa, y eso le molestaba mucho ya que el Uchiha mayor sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando. Al ver a Itachi no pensaban en un niño, si no en un asesino a sangre fría.

— Bueno, será mejor que nos expliques esto y los detalles de la misión Sasuke — pidió Kiba deshaciéndose del silencio sepulcral.

— Es una larga historia, pero creo que para la misión es crucial que lo sepan — decreto Sasuke suspirando con fastidio —. Como todos lo sabrán Itachi no pertenece a esta línea temporal, por lo que creo que deben saber que llegó aquí gracias a un antiguo pergamino en el cual esta sellado un jutsu que te permite viajar en el tiempo. Su época perteneciente, anteriormente, era luego del ataque del Kyubi y la muerte del 4to Hokague, es por esa razón que nuestra misión es reunir información y encontrar el pergamino lo antes posible para que Itachi regrese a su tiempo. Si no lo devolvemos cuanto antes muchos sucesos en el futuro podrían verse alterados de forma muy grave.

Todos miraron a Itachi con preocupación, ¿acaso podría verse tan alterada la historia por la falta de un niño como Itachi? Siendo parte de Akatsuki no podía ser tan malo como lo imaginaban.

— Pero.. es mejor que se quede aquí, así nos evitaríamos muchos "inconvenientes" — menciono Ino tímidamente alternando su mirada entre el equipo siete y el niño, quien instintivamente retrocedió un poco — Lo digo por Sasuke, es decir, pensé que lo odiabas y te fuiste de la aldea principalmente por esa razón.

— Muchas cosas pasaron, las cosas no son como antes y es nuestra prioridad cuidar de Itachi y llevarlo a casa — menciono Sakura con seriedad mirando duramente a la rubia — No esperamos que lo entiendan pero tenemos muchas razones para ayudar a Itachi, somos el equipo de Sasuke y pensamos en el bienestar de ambos

— Entendemos que están confundidos en este momento pero están en todo el derecho de declinar la misión si es lo que quieren, no están obligados a ir sino lo desean — término por decir Naruto pasando la vista por todos los presentes deteniéndose en Hinata

— Si iremos Naruto — sonrió dulcemente la chica y todos los demás presentes asintieron firmemente aunque en su rostro se reflejara preocupación por como cambiaría el futuro si fallaban en la misión.

— Oigan chicos, no pongan esa cara, solo tenemos que hallar el pergamino y mandar a Itachi a su época actual. No será difícil si unimos fuerzas — declaro Sakura dándoles una sonrisa triunfadora y suavizando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

— Además eso no es todo, será sencillo ya que tenemos una pista. Como ustedes sabrán las cinco grandes naciones harán una celebración en honor a nuestro triunfo en la cuarta guerra, por lo que según dijo Kakashi-sensei el pergamino podría estar oculto en el punto de reunión de todas esas aldeas — continuo Naruto en el lugar de Sakura —. ¡Sera pan comido, de veras!, no le hagan caso al exagerado de Sasuke.

El aludido soltó un quejido de fastidio, después de todo, Naruto siempre se tomaba todo como un juego sin pensar en las consecuencias, por otra parte tampoco le había agradado la insinuación de Ino y aunque no interfirió en la pequeña diferencia, si se sintió incómodo, agradeció mentalmente que tanto Naruto como Sakura salieran a la defensa de su hermano, ciertamente para él era mejor solo trabajar con ambos en esta misión.

— Muy bien, ya tenemos esa información pero... ¿a dónde terminaran por reunirse las cinco grandes naciones? — esta vez la que pregunto fue Hanabi mientras observaba a su hermana.

Luego de que Neji murió en la guerra, el equipo Gay había quedado incompleto tanto física como emocionalmente, por lo que el Hokague decreto que Hanabi Hyuga sería la nueva compañera de Lee y TenTen. Ellos pensaban que sería bueno tener a la Hyuga como parte de su equipo, no obstante, no se consideraba como un reemplazo de Neji ya que el fallecido genio era un amigo y compañero irreemplazable para el equipo.

Las reglas decían que solo debía haber una Kunoichi por equipos, pero ya que no había más reclutas, Kakashi pensó que con Hanabi podía hacer una sola excepción y que haya dos Kunoichis en el equipo de Maito Gay.

— Recibimos información por parte de la aldea de la arena, parece que las naciones se reunirán allí en el desierto de Sunagakure — respondió Shikamaru con la carta entre las manos.

Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona, era obvio que Shikamaru tendría la invitación, no era secreto para nadie que el perezoso chico salía con la princesa de Suna, Temari, por lo cual era de esperarse que ella misma le haya hecho llegar la invitación

— Entonces si tenemos esa información ya no perdamos más tiempo — reprocho Shino con un insecto entre las manos.

— Es cierto — apoyo Chouji al portador de insectos —. La aldea de la arena nos queda a tres días de aquí y si perdemos tiempo tardaremos más, ¡así que ya vámonos!

— Muy bien, ¡vámonos entonces hacia la aldea de Suna! — dijo Naruto mirando rumbo al bosque.

— Hmp — "dijo" Sasuke dando por inicio la misión

Dado a que el líder había dado la "orden", todos los subordinados comenzaron a correr a través de los arboles trazando rumbo hacia la aldea de la arena, en donde seguramente el Kazekage Gaara los recibiría para la celebración del festival.

Sasuke estaba delante de todo ellos, se veía muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar. Las aldeas ya no eran enemigas pero... siempre hay alguna manzana podrida en el árbol. Y si había Shinobis enemigos de la aldea de la hoja las cosas terminarían por complicarse. Al Uchiha mayor le hubiera gustado quedarse con Itachi ahora que era pequeño, pero eso traería muchas consecuencias no sólo a sus amigos, sino también a las aldeas. Además de que no podría hacerle eso a su hermano, no podría alejarlo de su familia ya que eso sería muy cruel.

— "No te preocupes Nii-san, prometí que te llevaría a casa y lo haré" — pensó Sasuke con toda la seguridad del mundo.

* * *

Shizune llevaba muchos papeles encima, los cuales Kakashi tenía que firmar como último pedido de ese día... aunque en esos momentos no estaba de humor para hacer papelería. Algo que no era muy habitual en él era la preocupación, ya que lamentablemente esta vez el Hokage si estaba preocupado por una razón en específico: sus alumnos. No tenía problemas en haberlos mandado a una misión de rango S, pero si tenía la duda de que si Sasuke era el líder indicado para esa misión.

Kakashi sabía que el tema de la estadía de Itachi fuera de su tiempo era delicado y cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor Sasuke podía ser muy impulsivo, como cuando uso su Susanoo para salir de la aldea en busca de este... ese fue un movimiento brusco.

— Hokage, ¿le sucede algo? — pregunto Shizune dejando los papeles en la mesa.

— No, no es nada Shizune no te preocupes. ¿Tenemos alguna noticia de la aldea de la arena? — Pregunto Kakashi volviendo a su normal tranquilidad.

— De hecho es por eso que estoy aquí, llego este mensaje del Kazekage — respondió Shizune entregando el papel.

Kakashi recibió la carta y se dispuso a leerla, por supuesto, en cuanto Naruto y Sakura le habían aclarado el problema la tarde anterior se había puesto en contacto con Gaara, para que este lo ayudara en la búsqueda del pergamino, la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena mantenían buenas relaciones diplomáticas, por lo cual tenía la esperanza de que el Kazekage pudiera ayudarlo.

El Hokage se sorprendió al leer aquel trozo de papel, según la carta de Gaara, el pergamino del tiempo había llegado a la aldea de la arena hacia unos años atrás, debido a que uno de los ninjas de elite de esa aldea lo había encontrado en una guarida en el bosque durante una misión, siendo un jutsu muy poderoso y peligroso la aldea tomo como tarea la protección de dicho pergamino, pero según el mismo Kazekage si este le pertenecía a los Uchiha se los entregaría luego de la competencia del festival.

Kakashi inmediatamente invoco a su fiel perro Pakkun, a quien le entrego la carta de Gaara- Llévasela a Sasuke y los demás por favor- ordeno y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza el pequeño animalito partió para cumplir su misión.

* * *

En poco tiempo los equipos habían logrado avanzar notablemente, no obstante, todavía podían ser alcanzados por el perrito ninja. Pakkun era pequeño, pero no era para nada tonto, por lo que se dio cuenta enseguida de la preocupación de Kakashi con respecto a Sasuke. Aunque no lo culpaba, sinceramente él también tenía sus dudas. Pakkun logro divisar al equipo siete desde lo lejos por lo que decidió apresurar el paso.

—¡Naruto! — llamo Pakkun corriendo entre los árboles.

Sasuke y los demás se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al cachorro ninja. Itachi sonrió de lado, le parecía tierno ver a un perrito tan chiquito, pero luego cambio su rostro feliz por uno serio al ver el mensaje con el sello de la aldea de la arena.

— Hace tiempo que no te veía — dijo Sasuke en modo de saludo cuando Pakkun se paró frente a él.

— Es un gusto volver a verte Sasuke — saludo Pakkun mostrando el mensaje —. Kakashi me pidió que les diera este mensaje, es del Kazekage Gaara de la arena.

—¿Un mensaje de Gaara? — preguntó Naruto algo asombrado, eran muy pocas las veces que recibían mensajes directos del Kazekage —. ¡Gracias Pakkun! Puedes retirarte.

De un momento a otro Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo, iría directo a avisarle a Kakashi que había cumplido con el pedido.

Naruto rompió el sello de papel y abrió el pergamino, miro a sus compañeros y leyó el contenido. Sasuke sonrió al saber la noticia de que el pergamino del tiempo estaba casi en sus manos, aunque Itachi parecía preocupado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de que Naruto termino de leer, Sasuke les pidió a los demás que se adelantara, excepto a Itachi que le ordenó quedarse allí con él.

El Uchiha mayor se dio cuenta en una fracción de segundo que su hermano estaba preocupado por algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Sasuke agachándose a su altura.

— Sasuke... habrá muchos ninjas en esa carrera, ¿y si alguien quiere el pergamino como nosotros?. Podría ser peligroso si se enfrentaran a otros shinobi de las distintas aldeas, por lo que pienso que si voy contigo terminare por estorbarte — respondió Itachi mirando fijamente a su hermano.

No es que Itachi se considerara débil, solo que en su condición actual no podía dar pelea. Aun se encontraba muy débil y Sakura le había advertido que si quería recuperarse cuanto antes debía descansar y eso era algo que no estaba haciendo.

— No te preocupes por eso. Quería que vinieras porque no quiero separarme de ti. Tu solo trata de mantenerte a salvo y el resto dejármelo a mí — dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a su hermano.

Itachi solo sonrió y se dispuso a correr, pero justo antes de eso algo extraño paso. Itachi quiso caminar, pero en vez de eso cayó al suelo de rodillas mostrando un gesto de dolor. Sasuke se alarmó un poco por eso, pero se alarmó mucho más luego de que Itachi poso su mano en la parte central de su pecho... justo en el corazón.

—¡Itachi! — exclamo Sasuke sujetando a su hermano para que no cayera completamente.

A pesar del dolor Itachi sonrió y dejo de apretarse el pecho. Le dolía a horrores todo el cuerpo y el corazón, pero no quería preocupar a Sasuke... no más de lo que ya estaba.

— Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo sigo un poco débil por el movimiento — respondió Itachi posando sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de Sasuke.

Este se sorprendió por el gesto repentino, pero luego sonrió aun preocupado.

— Sube. Te llevare en mi espalda — ordeno Sasuke agachándose para que su hermano pudiera subirse.

Itachi se sonrojó notablemente, era un poco vergonzoso ir en la espalda de su hermano pequeño, por más que este se viera mayor. Sin más preámbulos obedeció y subió a la espalda de Sasuke ya que no quería hacerlo enojar.

— Listo. Vámonos ya — declaro Itachi ocultando sus mejillas rojas.

Sasuke sonrió, aunque por dentro el miedo y la duda comenzaban a crecer. ¿Sería que Itachi ya estaba manifestando los síntomas de su futura enfermedad mortal por el cambio en el tiempo? Si era así, le pediría a Sakura que lo curara cuando antes... no podía dejar morir a su hermano ahora que por fin lo había recuperado.

El Uchiha mayor alejo sus pensamientos y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a los demás.

Por otra parte los equipos se veían muy animados, a excepción de Sakura que adquirió un rostro lleno de preocupación. Hace unos segundos la ninja medico pudo sentir un pequeño chakra disminuir de forma muy drástica, y le preocupada que ese chakra fuera el de Itachi. El niño aún no se encontraba en condiciones como para salir a misiones, no obstante, fueron Kakashi y Sasuke los que decidieron que era mejor enviarlo en la misión para no dejarlo solo.

—¡Sakura! — llamo una voz lejana que se iba acercando.

Sakura se detuvo en su lugar y giro hacia la dirección opuesta, encontrándose así con la figura de Sasuke. Sakura sonrió cálidamente, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha mayor traía a su hermano en su espalda.

— Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Porque se ven tan agitados? — pregunto Sakura sintiendo la agitación por parte de Sasuke e Itachi.

— Sakura, Itachi no se siente bien. Espero tú puedas hacer algo al respecto — pidió Sasuke posando el cuerpo de su hermano en la rama de un árbol hueco.

Sakura lo examino con su chakra. Itachi parecía no tener afecciones externas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su interior. La ninja médico no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con horror... algo de verdad dañino estaba enfermando los órganos internos de Itachi.

El niño la miro con temor, por lo que Sakura cambio su expresión y presiono su mano en el pecho del hermano de Sasuke.

—¿Puedes curarlo? Eres una ninja médico, Sakura, seguramente no será un reto para ti — pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, no quería que su hermano muriera a causa de una enfermedad terminal.

— Primero respóndeme esto: ¿esta enfermedad Itachi la padecía cuando peleaste contra él? — pregunto Sakura interesada por saberlo.

— En realidad si, murió en el campo de batalla debido a su enfermedad — respondió Sasuke sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar ese trágico final.

Itachi desvió la mirada luego de escuchar eso, así que estaba enfermo de una extraña enfermedad y esta misma había acabado poco a poco con su vida, sintió algo de pánico, si había sentido un dolor tan intenso hace poco no quería imaginar en un futuro. Sin duda le esperaba un tétrico y doloroso final en el futuro

El niño observo los rostros tristes, preocupados y asustados de Sakura y Sasuke, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por estarlos preocupando, el pequeño en ese instante comprendió que no debía sentirse desdichado por la vida que le tocaría vivir ni el final que le esperaba, seguro también había sido muy feliz al lado de Sasuke, además al final de todo había podido protegerlo y su pequeño hermano se había convertido en un hombre de bien, fuerte y con amigos que lo querían, si había conseguido todo eso, entonces su vida había valido la pena

— Ya veo — Sakura cerró sus ojos con pena —. Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no voy a curarlo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos al recibir esa respuesta, pero luego su expresión cambio a una que denotaba mucho enojo. Por lo que veía la molestia se reusaba a ayudarlo a él y a su hermano.

—¿Te estas negando a ayudarme? — pregunto Sasuke con evidente molestia, a lo que Sakura solo asintió —. Ya sabía que eras inservible, pero bueno, ya encontrare a alguien más capacitado que quiera ayudarme.

Eso era falso, el propio Sasuke sabía que no había mejor ninja medico en todo el mundo ninja que Sakura Haruno, ni siquiera Tsunade se encontraba a su altura, Sakura la había superado hacía ya bastante tiempo

Sakura miro al suelo, eso sí había sido hiriente. La verdad no era que no quería ayudar a Itachi, ella deseaba poder hacerlo, pero había una cosa que se lo impedía... el futuro.

—¡¿Sasuke cómo puedes hablarle así?! — regaño el pequeño con el ceño fruncido mirando a su hermano con enojo

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese regaño, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que Itachi no se veía tan afectado por la declaración de que poseía una enfermedad terminal, al menos no como el mismo.

El pequeño tomo la mano de Sakura, sonriéndole a la ninja médico para que se sintiera mejor. Sasuke estaba siendo muy desconsiderado, puesto que Sakura ya había hecho mucho por ambos.

— Sakura no te preocupes, entiendo tus motivos y créeme no me molesta, ya hiciste mucho por mi — Sakura se enternecido al oír a Itachi hablar así.

— Muy bien Itachi, adelántate que tengo que hablar con tu hermano — ordeno Sakura acariciándole el cabello.

— Está bien, Sakura — antes de irse, Itachi miro a si hermano asesinamente, eso se podía traducir a: "Cuidado con lo que dices".

Una vez que Itachi se alejó, el ceño de Sasuke cambio a uno un poco culpable. No tenía ninguna razón para ser grosero con Sakura y mucho menos para hacerla sentir mal. Al Uchiha le gustaba verla sonreír, era extraño en él, pero esa sonrisa le gustaba.

— Sakura, lo siento — se disculpó Sasuke acercándose a ella y posando sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de la chica, tal y como Itachi lo hacía con él.

La chica inmediatamente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas — Está bien, Sasuke, se trata de tu hermano y sé que no quieres que muera, pero es inevitable. Si lo curo ahora lo más probable es que Itachi no muera y eso alteraría muchas cosas.

— Entiendo — respondió Sasuke sintiéndose un poco mal.

— Vamos, seguramente los demás nos están esperando — la chica le sonrió cálidamente.

Dicho esto ambos shinobi dieron rumbo buscando a sus compañeros. Sasuke se veía algo pensativo y a la vez triste, se sentía muy mal el saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro de su querido hermano sin afectar a los demás. Debían obtener el pergamino del tiempo antes de que callera en manos equivocadas.

* * *

Por otra parte en Sunagakure los preparativos para la celebración de las cinco grandes naciones estaban casi listos. Cada shinobi tenía una tarea pendiente. Temari era la encargada de la decoración y la guía turística por toda la aldea. A Kankuro le había tocado organizar los preparativos y las actividades ninja, y en cuanto a Kazekage se le encargaba cuidar del premio de lo que sería el evento principal.

Gaara se encontraba meditando en una de las montañas de arena, con el pergamino del tiempo entre sus manos, preguntándose cómo había llegado a parar en la aldea de la arena. Uno de sus concejales le había dicho que ese pergamino fue encontrado en una guarida por un ninja de la aldea desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No se sabía nada más que eso por el momento.

—¡Kazekage! — el Kazekage desvío su mirada al escuchar esa voz conocida.

— Qué bueno que viniste, Matsuri — declaro Gaara sonriéndole a su ex alumna —. Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Gaara.

— Lo siento, Gaara, aun no me acostumbro — respondió Matsuri un tanto sonrojada —. ¿Para qué me mando a llamar?

— Quiero que pongas este pergamino bajo la protección de los ninjas más capacitados de la aldea, es muy importante que este a salvo, se lo entregaremos a Naruto luego de la carrera, el pergamino pertenece a los Uchiha y como tal es lo correcto devolverlo al lugar que pertenece — respondió Gaara entregándole el pergamino Matsuri.

— Muy bien Gaara, iré en seguida.

Antes de que ella pudiera irse, Gaara la tomo de la mano. Atrajo el cuerpo de Matsuri hasta él y acto seguido le robo un tierno beso. Después de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, Gaara se había decidido a confesar su amor por Matsuri, sabiendo que su amor seria correspondido no le había dado molestias hacerlo en frente de toda Sunagakure.

— Adiós por ahora, Matsuri — Gaara se despidió de su novia con una tierna sonrisa y se alejó de aquel lugar.

* * *

Debido a los problemas de salud y lo débil que se encontraba Itachi todos los ninjas decidieron que era lo mejor llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea de la arena, en vez del viaje convencional de 3 días por tierra irían esta vez por aire para poder así prepararse mejor para la competencia

Gracias al susanoo de Sasuke, los equipos tardaron apenas un par de horas en llegar a la entrada de la aldea de Sunagakure. Naruto estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Gaara ya que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, además debía felicitarlo por su noviazgo con Matsuri.

Sasuke traía a Itachi en sus hombros, al niño le gustaba estar a una gran altura. Sakura observo lo feliz que Sasuke se veía charlando con su hermano mayor, si ese era el verdadero Sasuke entonces le gustaba mucho.

— Bájense todos, desde aquí deberemos caminar — ordeno Sasuke deshaciendo a Susanoo.

— Le temo a las alturas, quiero vomitar — sentencio Lee mostrándose mareado.

—¡No seas gallina cejotas!, se supone que somos ninjas no le tememos a nada — exclamo Naruto sonriéndole a su amigo.

— Déjense de idioteces y caminemos — ordeno Sasuke un poco malhumorado.

— Volvió el pájaro de mal agüero — sentencio Itachi con buen humor, esa era la forma perfecta de describir a su hermanito.

Sasuke gruño y así comenzaron a caminar. La aldea se veía decorada por cada rincón, Sunagakure jamás se había visto tan hermosa como ese día. Habían personas de todas las cinco grandes naciones.

Un ninja Ambu llego a recibirlos.

— Bienvenidos shinobis de la hoja, ¿participaran en el evento?

—¿Evento?, no. No estos interesados — respondió Naruto con una leve sonrisa, aunque la verdad era que si participarían en el evento, el rubio pensó que sería cool hacerse el "desinteresado".

— Es una lástima, las cinco grandes naciones debían participar para ganar un valioso premio.

—¿Y cuál es ese premio? — pregunto Itachi con curiosidad

— Una generosa cantidad de dinero, además de un trofeo y una dotación de comida por un año al equipo ganador — explico el Ambu

Todos los equipos abrieron sus ojos, no estaban para nada mal esos premios, de igual manera era mera cordialidad el hecho de participar y debían hacerlo por las buenas relaciones que existían en ese tiempo, además ¿Quién no quería comida y dinero gratis?, además el pergamino estaría en sus manos luego de terminar el evento, eso ya estaba asegurado

— Cambiamos de opinión, si participaremos — declaro Sasuke suspirando agotadoramente.

— Muy bien, solo pueden participar dos equipos, los demás pueden ir a las gradas para animar a sus demás compañeros.

— Itachi y Sakura ustedes vendrán conmigo, ahora son de mi equipo — declaro Sasuke sonriéndoles a sus dos compañeros.

Los ojos de Itachi se iluminaron, esa carrera seria como un juego con el que podía pasarlo con su hermano y si Sakura estaba con ellos era mucho mejor.

— Hinata y Hanabi, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Son unas kunoichis muy fuertes y las voy a necesitar — declaro Naruto saltando de alegría.

Por fin tendrían una verdadera misión después de tanto tiempo.

— Muy bien, pero los equipos deben tener un nombre — exigió el Ambu —Los anotare así en esta lista.

— Este equipo se llamara: SA — comenzó Sasuke.

— RA — continúo Sakura golpeando sus puños.

—¡Da! — grito Itachi muy emocionado.

— Hinata y Hanabi, ustedes son de mi equipo así que a prepararnos, ¿cómo se llamara nuestro equipo? — pregunto Naruto posando una mano en su frente.

— Naruto, ¿te molestaría si nombramos a nuestro equipo "Himawari"? — pregunto Hinata sonriendo levemente.

— No es que me moleste, me gusta el nombre pero... ¿porque "Himawari"? — respondió Naruto con otra pregunta lleno de curiosidad.

— En símbolos Kanji, Himawari significa girasol, y el girasol era la flor favorita de nuestro primo Neji — respondió Hanabi con un cierto aire de melancolía.

— Neji... llamaremos a nuestro equipo en honor a él entonces. Les aseguro que Sasuke no nos ganara si trabajamos juntos — afirmo Naruto sonriendo lleno de confianza hacia su equipo.

— Muy bien ambos equipos deberán ir a la línea de meta situada en el centro de la aldea. El juego consiste en una carrera en donde se presentaran varios obstáculos, y el primer equipo en llegar a la meta será el ganador de los premios ya mencionados.

— Muy bien, ya es hora. Sakura e Itachi, ustedes vendrán conmigo -— ordeno Sasuke mientras que sus dos acompañantes asintieron.

Por otra parte Sasuke mantenía un semblante serio, aunque por dentro estallaba de emoción en poder participar en una carrera junto a su hermano mayor. Jugar carreras es una de las muchas cosas que jamás hizo con Itachi, y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad no la perdería.

— Sakura, tu eres muestra ninja médico y te necesito por las dudas de que algo malo le pase a Itachi — dijo Sasuke un tanto preocupado por la salud de su hermano mayor —. Itachi tu y yo seremos combatientes, pero quiero que me prometas que no te forzaras más de la cuenta. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré si algo malo sucede.

— Está bien, no me forzare lo prometo — prometió Itachi sonriendo un poco —. ¡El hermano mayor aquí soy yo, no me robes el papel!

Sasuke sonrió notablemente. La verdad es que le gustaba ser hermano mayor, aunque por lo visto requería de mucho esfuerzo. Itachi se merecía el mejor trato posible, después de todo lo que había hecho por él Sasuke sentía que se lo debía como hermano.

— Oye Sasuke, ¿porque nuestro equipo se llama Sa-Ra-Da? — pregunto Sakura un tanto confundida por ese nombre.

— Eso es fácil Sakura, yo te explico — respondió Itachi con aire de inteligencia — La primera silaba Sa es la inicial de Sasuke. La segunda Silaba Ra es el final de tu nombre Sakura y por ultimo Ta que es la silaba del medio de mi nombre, que también se podría pronunciar como Da

— Es un nombre hermoso y es perfecto — afirmo Sakura mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al menor y este se la devolvía por igual

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi fueron los primeros en llegar a la línea de salida, puesto que el equipo de Naruto llego un poco después. El Uchiha mayor le pidió a su hermano mayor que no se alejara y que se mantuviera dentro de un nivel de peligro lo menor posible. Sakura estaba con ellos, aun así no quería arriesgarse a que su hermano saliera herido de gravedad.

Habían muchos otros equipos competiendo en esa carrera. Representando a la aldea de Sunagakure estaba Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri que ahora era la novia del Kazekage. Por otra parte está la aldea de Kirigakure estaban tres ninjas desconocidos. Por la aldea de Iwagakure se encontraban la nieta del Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, y su compañero Akatsuchi. En la aldea de Kumogakure estaban Karui y Killer Bee participando, dos oponentes bien dignos.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a todos los equipos, definitivamente no había forma de que la aldea de la hoja fuera derrotada.

— En posición chicos, dentro de poco tiempo deberemos de comenzar — ordeno Sakura ajustando sus guantes.

Desde lo alto de una montaña de arena, se podía ver al Kazekage dando el anuncio del inicio de los juegos. No se dieron detalles de los acontecimientos que presentaría la carrera, simplemente debían averiguarlo por sí mismos.

— Muy bien, presentaremos a los siguientes equipos. El primer equipo representante de la arena llamado Temka. El segundo Equipo llamado Karubee representando a la aldea de la nube. El tercer equipo representando a la aldea de la niebla el equipo Yagetsu. El cuarto equipo representando a la aldea de la roca el equipo Kurokatsuchi.Y los quinto y sexto pero no menos importantes los equipos llamados Sarada y Himawari, en honor a los representantes de la aldea de la hoja — presento uno de los consejeros del Kazekage —. Dado por terminada esta presentación, comenzamos... en sus marcas... listos... ¡fuera!

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad. Los otros cuatro equipos también eran veloces, pero aun siendo esos los primeros kilómetros no lograban alcanzarlos.

— Sasuke, ¿cuáles crees que serán los obstáculos que se nos presenten? — pregunto Itachi manteniendo con un poco de esfuerzo el paso.

— No lo sé hermano, pero no te preocupes por eso la carrera en si no es importante, el pergamino esta con Gaara así que esta seguro. Te prometí que te regresaría a casa y cumpliré mi promesa — respondió Sasuke sonriendo por dentro.

Sakura observo a su compañero con admiración, nunca la voluntad de fuego había ardido tanto en Sasuke como en esos momentos.

— Tal vez necesitemos refuerzos, alguien que nos de respaldo por si se nos presenta alguna anormalidad o problema — declaro Sakura poniéndose pensativa —. Sasuke no podemos usar el susanoo o las demás técnicas de alto nivel en esta carrera. Se permite usar el chakra y los jutsus, pero estas ya son jutsus más poderosos.

— Tienes razón Sakura, seguramente necesitaremos más de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu que Genjutsu en nuestro caso particular para esta misión — aprobó Sasuke pensando en la salud de Itachi

—¿Puedo usar mi Sharingan? Sé que tu también lo posees Sasuke pero creo que también podría ayudar — pregunto Itachi con el infinito deseo de no ser una carga para su equipo.

— Si puedes usarlo, pero no en exceso Itachi, recuerda que tu Sharingan aún no está del todo completo. Posees el de apenas un aspa y aun te falta dos — respondió Sasuke mirando hacia adelante del bosque de montañas de la arena

Itachi no dijo nada, aunque la verdad se sentía un poco fastidiado. Desde su llegada a esa línea de tiempo lo único que Sasuke hacia era sobreprotegerlo y eso no le agradaba mucho, el no quería herir los sentimientos de su hermanito ya que él lo hacía con la mejor de sus intenciones.

— Muy bien, no me excederé — afirmo Itachi dispuesto a hacerle caso a su hermano menor.

A los lejos, Sakura veía el puente que unía las dos montañas de arena más grandes de Sunagakure, las cuales llevaban a un camino hacia el desierto directo

— Por allá, hay que seguir por allá Sasuke — declaro Sakura pensando en los demás equipos, especialmente el de Naruto.

— Hay que tener cuidado Sakura, puede ser una trampa — desconfió Itachi recordando lo que le había enseñado su padre en sus entrenamientos personales.

—¿A qué te refieres con una trampa? — pregunto Sasuke sin descartar esa posibilidad.

— Es que en una de las clases con mi padre este me explico que existe la posibilidad de que los puentes de cuerdas puedan ser una trampa enemiga. Por ejemplo: Cualquier equipo que haya pasado por allí podría haber cortado las sogas o haberlas aflojado — explico Itachi un poco más confiado de la estrategia que seguro armarían Sasuke y Sakura.

— Itachi tiene razón Sasuke, no podemos descartar esa posibilidad — razono un poco Sakura.

— Entra como una posibilidad, pero mientras no estemos seguros habrá que seguir caminado hasta llegar y analizarlo — planteo Sasuke como mejor opción.

* * *

Por otra parte, entre los arbustos se encontraban bien ocultas un par de voces.

— Ese monstruo Uchiha nos las pagara caro, cuando rescato a ese niño Uchiha mato a la mitad de nuestros compañeros shinobis.

— Lo sé, pero ya nos la desquitaremos y lo haremos matando a ese niño que lo acompaña.

— Sera difícil hacerlo, pero lo lograremos ya que todos los equipos y las aldeas están concentrados en la carrera y el festival

— Los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja están buscando el pergamino, es una información simple pero elemental. La pregunta es: ¿para que querrán ese pergamino?, según tengo entendido ese pergamino esta resguardado por el Kazekage

— No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

Por otra parte el equipo Himawari estaba más adelantado que el equipo Sarada, por lo que había llegado al puente de cuerda muy rápidamente. Un humano normal se marearía y hasta sentiría miedo de la altura que tenía ese puente, pero ese no era el caso de este equipo.

— Muy bien, si cruzamos este puente llegaremos al camino del desierto antes que Sasuke y los demás, así que andando — ordeno Naruto analizando cada posibilidad de ganar.

— Puede ser una trampa Naruto — dijo Hanabi deteniendo el paso.

— ¡Tonterías Hanabi!, además no hay que temerle a un montón de simples cuerdas — respondió Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia el puente.

Hinata se encontraba callada, no quería desobedecer a Naruto que era el líder de ese equipo, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el mal presentimiento.

* * *

Por otra parte al equipo Sarada le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados

— En caso de que lo del puente fuera una trampa, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar si este se derrumba? — pregunto Itachi sintiendo una ligera impaciencia.

— Ataremos un kunai a una soga y la amarraremos contra un cactus, así podemos cruzar a mano — respondió Sakura sacando una soga y un kunai de su bolso especial.

— Jamás se te escapa nada, ¿verdad Sakura?, eres muy analítica — elogio Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado al decir esto.

Sakura se sorprendió ante ese elogio venir de la boca de Sasuke. Las únicas características que siempre escuchaba salir de los labios de Sasuke era "Eres una molestia" o "Eres fastidiosa". Le molestaba un poco recodar eso, ya que le traía malos recuerdos.

— Sakura, mira allí están Naruto y los demás — señalo Sasuke que ya lograba ver próximo el puente entre las dos montañas de arena.

— !Ya lo están cruzando!, ¡caerán en una trampa! — exclamo Sakura un tanto preocupada.

— Hay Naruto, siempre metiendo la plata — musito Itachi rodando los ojos con decepción.

— Así es Naruto, pero si no cruzara sin precaución ya no sería él — respondió Sasuke sonriéndole a su hermano — . Ahora vamos a ayudarlos.

Por otra parte el equipo Himawari ya estaba comenzando a cruzar el puente de sogas. Hinata y Hanabi se tambaleaban un poco, por lo que parecía que el puente era muy inestable.

— Naruto, creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí — declaro Hinata un tanto preocupada.

— No tengas miedo Hinata, ya estamos a medio camino — animo Naruto tomando la mano de su compañera — . Si quieres yo te guio, Hina-chan.

— S-Si — tartamudeo Hinata sonrojada como un tomate.

— ¿Se divierten allí? — pregunto Hanabi en tono sarcástico — . ¿Porque no invitan?

— Hanabi, no seas tan... — Hinata no pudo terminar la frase.

Un ligero temblor sacudió el puente que parecía estar bajando cada vez más. Ninguno de ellos encontraba falla en el diseño, pero si lo descuidados que fueron al atar las puntas de ese puente

— ¡Naruto! — exclamo Hinata que se estaba tambaleando demasiado.

— !Hinata! — exclamo Naruto corriendo hacia ella puesto que se habían separado por el temblor.

La madera que sostenía a Hinata se rompió en el instante.

La madera que sostenía a Hinata se había roto por completo, y para su desgracia la kunoichi no pudo escapar a esa ruptura, por lo que sintió como iba cayendo hacia el vacío.

— ¡Hinata! — Grito Naruto con desesperación al ver que su novia iba cayendo al vacío.

— Naruto, tranquilo Hinata está bien — afirmo Hanabi viendo una sombra que sostenía a Hinata

En ese mismo momento el equipo Sarada que había presenciado todo suspiro tranquilo

— Parece que llegue justo a tiempo — esa era la voz de Shikamaru — . Hinata, ¿estás bien?

— S-si gracias, Shikamaru — agradeció Hinata viendo como la sombra iba levantándola

— Les dije que era una trama — advirtió Itachi analizado las cuerdas — . No fueron bien atadas

— Gran observación Itachi — aprobó Sasuke golpeando un poco a Naruto — . Y tú, más te vale que seas más cuidadoso, idiota.

— Cállate — respondió Naruto bufando con fastidio.

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto? El puente está roto — observo Sakura viendo el gran trecho que había entre la línea del desierto y ellos — . Hinata déjame curar tu pie, lo tienes astillado.

— Gracias Sakura — agradeció Hinata dejando ver su pie, el cual le dolía a horrores

— Tal vez pueda llevarlos hasta allí con mi posesión de sombras — pensó Shikamaru intentando armar una simple estrategia — El Kazekage dijo que los equipos podían tener refuerzos y que bueno que vine sino habría ocurrido una tragedia, pero así como ustedes tienen ayuda extra los otros equipos también, así que tengan cuidado — informo Shikamaru con voz seria

Todos los demás simplemente asintieron con la cabeza para volver al problema de cruzar sin el puente

— Podríamos intentarlo, tu sombra podría funcionar como puente — aprobó Sakura juntando a ambos equipos en línea con la sombra de Shikamaru.

— Arte ninja: puente de sombra abrazadora.

La sombra de Shikamaru se había vuelto extensa, tan extensa como un puente.

— ¡Genial Shikamaru! — exclamo Naruto comenzando a correr hacia la sombra, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Itachi lo atrapo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no vamos a caernos? — Pregunto Itachi un tanto desconfiado

Sasuke se sorprendió por esa pregunta. Itachi parecía que de niño era desconfiado por todo, demasiado precavido algo que jamás había visto en su hermano mayor siendo un adulto.

— Estarán bien Itachi, ahora vayan si no llegaran últimos — ordeno Shikamaru manteniendo su posesión de sombras — Chouji quiere ganarse la dotación de comida por un año y saben cómo se pone cuando no consigue lo que quiere, particularmente si se trata de comida — el chico sonrió un poco al imaginarse a su amigo furioso por no haber podido obtener lo que tanto deseaba

Ambos equipos cruzaron el puente de sombra de Shikamaru, había sido una buena idea lo de los equipos de apoyo.

Sasuke estaba algo nervioso, su sexto sentido le decía que alguien los estaba persiguiendo, pero al no sentir rastros de chakra enemigos eso no le importo.

* * *

Entre las colinas de arena que se levantaban por todo el terreno un par de ninjas renegados se encontraban observándolo todo, aunque más que un equipo era un dúo de shinobis matones.

— ¿Que haremos con el niño cuando lo tengamos en nuestras manos? — pregunto uno de los shinobis entusiasmado.

— Haremos que se suicide — respondió el otro cruelmente— Tengo información confiable que dice que ese niño es Itachi Uchiha, tal vez sea por eso que quieren el pergamino del tiempo, el niño viene de otra época y es necesario regresarlo a su tiempo.

— ¿Si es así, porque Sasuke Uchiha intenta ayudarlo? Uchiha odiaba a su hermano por ser un asesino — dudo el otro ninja mientras observaba como los equipos se iban alejando

— La historia de esos hermanos es tan falsa como una moneda de dos caras, Itachi mato al clan por orden de la aldea, esto por supuesto era un secreto confidencial, y el propio Sasuke Uchiha era ignorante al respecto, así que termino por matar a Itachi para luego enterarse de la verdad, es por eso que ese niño está con él — explico su compañero con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

— ¿Y cómo haremos que se suicide? — pregunto nuevamente en tono de curiosidad.

— Usaremos el pasado del niño en su contra. Itachi Uchiha en esta época sabe que fue el quien asesino a su Clan, sin embargo, no sabe que fue él quien arruino la vida de su hermano — respondió nuevamente el cruel ninja — . ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara al saberlo? Querrá matarse porque solo así salvara a su hermanito.

— Eres muy malo — elogio el shinobi con una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

En el camino hacia el desierto, Itachi comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. En la aldea de la arena hacía mucho calor para un niño que no estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares cálidos, después de todo la aldea de la hoja era cálida, pero nada comparado a estar en pleno desierto.

— Itachi creo que deberías descansar, no te ves bien estas muy pálido — observo Sakura arrodillándose a la altura del niño.

— Estoy bien no se preocupen — era una mentira, la verdad no se sentía nada bien pero no quería ser una carga para los demás.

— Ven te cargare Nii-san — Sasuke se sorprendió al haber dicho Nii-san, pero a Itachi pareció gustarle que le llamara así puesto que sonrió de forma muy cálida.

— Está bien, hermanito con complejo de hermano sobreprotector — bromeo Itachi haciendo que Sakura se riera.

— Dejen de reírse — ordeno Sasuke desviando su mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

Itachi y Sakura tenían razón en burlarse, si estaba siendo muy sobreprotector de Itachi, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo malo a su querido hermano mayor.

— Está bien, solo estas cuidándome y para ser el hermano menor haces un gran trabajo — aprobó Itachi posando sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de su hermano.

A Sasuke le dio paz escuchar esas palabras alentadoras, después de todo era bueno saber que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

* * *

Por otro lado el equipo Himawari estaba preocupado por no caer en otra trampa. Naruto ya se había comido una paliza de Sasuke, y lo que menos quería era sufrir la furia de Susanoo como advertencia de este.

— Hace calor aquí, es todo desierto — Se quejó Hanabi secándose las gotas que caían por su frente.

— Tengo un poco de agua Hanabi, ¿quieres? — Hinata saco una pequeña botella y se la dio a su hermana menor.

— Ni Kurama podría protegernos de derretirnos en este calor — afirmo Naruto deseando poder estar solo en ropa interior.

— Si es verdad, este calor nos avisa que muy pronto habrá tormenta de arena — sentencio Hinata sintiendo el ácido aroma.

— ¿Enserio? Pues habrá que buscar refugio — declaro Naruto apresurando su paso, esperando encontrar algún refugio en ese lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte Itachi no se sentía mejor, el calor aumentaba a cada momento pero él no quería decir que se sentía mal. Estaba feliz siendo cargado por su hermano, y no quería arruinar el momento.

— Se avecina una tormenta de arena, el aire esta ácido, Sasuke hay que buscar refugio — declaró Sakura viendo el desierto.

— Aquí no hay nada que pueda servir como refugio, habrá que ir más rápido — sentencio Itachi con preocupación mientras Sasuke apresuraba el paso.

— Sera mejor apresurarnos, presiento que será igual o peor a cuando hice mis exámenes Chunnin — menciono preocupada Sakura.

— ¿Hiciste los exámenes Chunnin en el desierto de la aldea de la arena? — Pregunto Itachi sorprendido — Sin duda eres genial Sakura.

— Muchas gracias Itachi — le sonrió con gentileza, sin duda Itachi Uchiha era una persona cálida y tierna de buen corazón, ahora entendía un poco más el odio de Sasuke, obligar a una persona tan pura a transformarse en un asesino y ninja renegado es la peor de las bajezas.

— ¿Qué rango posees ahora? — el niño se mostraba muy curioso al respecto, él ya sabía que Sakura era una excelente ninja y que era extremadamente fuerte, aun así no podía evitar sorprenderse.

— Soy Jounin — dijo ella llena de orgullo.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke? — pregunto emocionado el niño, de seguro su hermano era tan poderoso que solo el título de Kage igualaba su gran fuerza.

— Hmp — bufo el chico y desvió la mirada desinteresadamente a otro lado.

— Sasuke no tiene rango ninja, era Gennin antes de irse de la aldea y luego de eso no ha presentado los exámenes — explico Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

— No hay necesidad de pasar pruebas ridículas, podría convertirme en Hokage con los ojos cerrados, solo que no es mi estilo, protegeré la aldea desde las sombras — dijo con toda la convicción con la que era capaz de hablar.

Sakura e Itachi se miraron sin entender las palabras dichas por su compañero.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Itachi con curiosidad.

— Porque es el destino que quiero seguir, ese es mi camino ninja — declaro con una leve sonrisa.

Itachi le miro sin entender del todo lo que quería decir — Esta bien, decidas lo que decidas, yo te amare siempre.

Sakura sonrió llena de felicidad y las lágrimas de un momento a otro se aglomeraron en sus ojos, Sasuke había encontrado su camino, un camino lleno de luz, Itachi no lo entendía pero Sasuke había dicho que seguiría con su legado hasta el día de su muerte y ella estaría con él en ese camino, ella era feliz porque el chico lo era.

De un momento a otro se sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo levantar una gran nube de polvo ocasionando que tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos por reflejo, al aplacarse un poco la arena los tres chicos fijaron su vista al frente

— Equipo Sarada, su camino termina en este lugar— menciono una voz grave, dando a entender que estaba por iniciarse una batalla

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todos, después de dos meses y un par de días he regresado, perdón por desaparecerme así, las universidades me tienen la vida gris, muchos trabajos, mucho de todos, tuve problemas para escribir, pero como recompensa les traje un capítulo de más de 10.000 palabras, lamento si encuentran errores ortográficos o algún que otro problemilla, hice lo mejor que pude

 **Vampisan:** Hola hermosa, gracias por darme tus sugerencias, tu apoyo y tu paciencia, eres una súper amiga ^^

 **Celeste:** Gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo, escribiste la mayoría de este y te lo agradezco

En fin nos vemos luego y gracias por tanta paciencia, disfruten el capítulo...

Adiosito


	7. Chapter 7: El más fuerte de los hermanos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: El más fuerte de los hermanos.

Sakura y Sasuke quienes se habían puesto a la defensiva ante el llamado relajaron los músculos inmediatamente al reconocer a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, sin embargo Itachi frunció el ceño manteniéndose alerta.

—Que gusto verlos chicos — Itachi observo con curiosidad como Sakura había saludo tan amable y confianzudamente a los recién llegados, ¿Por qué la chica hacia eso? Estaban en medio de una competencia, nunca se debía bajar la guardia aun enfrente de un amigo, sin embargo ella había relajado cada uno de sus músculos como si se encontraran en un día de paseo donde se reencontraba con unos viejos amigos luego de mucho tiempo.

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza la actitud tranquila e infantil de la pelirosa, ya luego le diría que eso no estaba bien, giro su cabeza con curiosidad para enfocar el rostro de su hermano, Sasuke se encontraba indiferente a la escena y a los recién llegados, es más, ni siquiera mantenía su mirada en ellos, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cara estaba de una forma un tanto altanera, hacia un lado, Itachi se dio una cachetada mental y negó de nueva cuenta con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que su pequeño hermano sería más precavido pero por lo que veía se equivocó rotundamente.

—¿Quiénes son? — exteriorizo por fin su duda y confusión, bajando con cuidado de la espalda de Sasuke, si bien no estaba en su mejor momento, daría pelea ante esos ninjas.

Sakura atendió a su interrogante pasando la mirada de sus amigos hacia donde el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa — Son los hermanos de Gaara, el Kazekage, Temari y Kankuro — Los señalo a medida que decía sus nombres e Itachi les miro con curiosidad pero sin bajar la guardia — Y esa de ahí — prosiguió mientras su dedo señalaba a la chica que se encontraba en medio de los hermanos de Gaara — es Matsuri — al momento de completar la frase se situó muy cerca del niño como si estuviera a punto de contarle un gran secreto, se acercó a su oído dejando escapar una risilla — Es la novia de Gaara.

Sasuke que había escuchado lo que Sakura acababa de decirle a su hermano simplemente bufo, todos sus compañeros de guerra se habían vuelto unos idiotas en ese tiempo que él estuvo viajando sin duda alguna, bien que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, estaba consciente de que ahora vivían en una época tranquila, pero por lo visto todos sufrían de un raro trastorno que los hacia enamorarse como unos fracasados, Temari y Shikamaru, el idiota de Naruto y la chica Hyuga, hasta el mismísimo Kazekage había caído en esa tontería del amor.

El pelinegro enfoco su mirada penetrante en la chica castaña del equipo de Suna, Matsuri inevitablemente se encongio de hombros al verse observada por uno de los hombres más fuertes de todo el mundo ninja y miembro del casi extinto y desaparecido clan Uchiha. Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio, tal parecía que la futura esposa del Kazekage no era más que una chica debilucha y asustadiza.

—Disculpen, no estamos aquí para hablar de las nuevas novedades de la aldea — Kankuro perdió la paciencia al ver que el equipo Sarada no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pelear, exceptuando al niño claro, ese pequeño en ningún momento había abandonado su posición de defensa y su mirada seguía fija y penetrante sobre ellos, evaluándolos meticulosamente, Kankuro quiso reír ante su propio pensamiento, por supuesto el niño seria uno de los más temibles y despiadados ninjas de su aldea y temido por las cinco grandes naciones, un ninja de elite con talento nato.

Gaara había sido muy claro en que Suna también debería "proteger y velar" por el pequeño hermano de Sasuke quien se encontraba perdido en el tiempo, y como ninjas leales a su Kage seguirían sus órdenes, sin embargo el pequeñajo era el único que se tomaba en serio las cosas y despertaba en él el deseo de una batalla.

Sasuke se colocó a la defensiva, Kankuro observaba con una mirada altanera a su hermano y casi podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba harto de que todos, sin importar el tiempo y espacio donde se encontraran ni la edad que este tuviera, miraran a Itachi como un arma shinobi.

—Supongo que, Shikamaru es el que te ha a dicho de nuestra posición ¿o me equivoco? — menciono Sakura con una sonrisa inocente, sin embargo observo a Temari con determinación en sus ojos color jade mientras se acomodaba sus guantes.

—Creo que entrar en ese tema sería una pérdida de tiempo — la princesa de Suna simplemente movió su abanico amenazadoramente.

—¿Alguna sugerencia o dato que deba escuchar? — pregunto Itachi mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo y aparecía un tomoe en ellos.

—Ninguno, no vas a pelear — declaro rotundamente el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a atacar a Temari con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Todos, incluyendo a la rubia se sorprendieron, creían que Sasuke pelearía con Kankuro debido a su orgullo y la diferencia entre géneros, aun así, a Temari no le pudo importar menos y dando un par de saltos atrás abrió su abanico creando grandes y poderosas ráfagas de aire.

Sasuke se protegió de las corrientes de aire con su brazo, aunque debido a la arena se le dificultaba un poco ver, el Uchiha chasqueo la lengua con un poco de fastidio, en la carrera no podía utilizar el rinnegan ni ninguno de sus jutsus de alto nivel, su sharingan solo podía utilizarse teniendo tres tomoes, así que nada de Mangekyo Sharingan, Amaterasu ni Susanoo, debía volver a sus raíces para poder pelear.

— ¡Sasuke ten cuidado! — aviso Itachi al momento que Temari desde el aire dispuesta a hacer un jutsu con su abanico.

— Elemento viento: jutsu de viento cortante — la voz de Temari no se hizo esperar a medida que del movimiento de su abanico salían unas muy peligrosas y afiladas corrientes de aire que iban en dirección a Sasuke.

—Maldición — susurro el pelinegro al momento que esquivaba con un poco de dificultad el ataque, esto realmente lo estaba molestando, él era Sasuke Uchiha, su poder no tenía comparación y solo podía ser igualado por el idiota de Naruto, pero tal y como paso la vez de las dimensiones de Kaguya, el cambio de escenario y el desierto no le daban ninguna ventaja.

Itachi automáticamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke para poder siquiera ayudarlo como distracción, pero Kankuro se atravesó en su camino sin intenciones de dejarlo pasar.

—La pelea es de Temari con Uchiha, no puedes interferir — Kankuro le sonreía divertido, sin duda quería pelear con ese niño, más ahora que lo miraba con ojos llenos de rabia y alternaba la mirada entre él y la pelea que llevaba a cabo su hermano unos metros más allá.

—Yo seré tu oponente Kankuro — una voz femenina llamo la atención de ambos, Itachi se giró sobre sus pies y dirigió la mirada a Sakura quien se encontraba unos pasos más atrás con los puños cerrados y una sonrisa un tanto altanera, Itachi pensó que era las consecuencias de juntarse mucho tiempo son Sasuke.

—Sakura — la llamo preocupado el niño, no estaba completamente seguro de que su compañera pudiera hacerle frente a ese tipo, Itachi aún no sabía que tenía envuelto en esas vendas pero no podía ser nada bueno, además Sakura era ninja médico y según lo que había estudiado, los ninja médicos nunca deben involucrarse en una pelea ya que su vida no podía correr peligro alguno.

—No te preocupes Itachi — la chica le dedico una leve sonrisa, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño, pero simplemente no tenía que temer, ella era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola, Sakura avanzo unos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar de frente a Kankuro y protegiendo a Itachi — Te advierto tengo experiencia acabando con marionetistas.

—No tendrás tanta suerte esta vez — le devolvió de forma altanera el chico dejando a la vista a su inseparable marioneta Cuervo el cual de su boca saco una cuchilla lanzándose hacia Sakura dispuesta a herirla.

La pelirosa solo sonrió mientras daba un salto y concentraba chakra en su puño, dando un golpe certero y mortal a la arena causando que todo el suelo a su alrededor se estremeciera y se volviera escombros.

Itachi quien rápidamente tuvo que dar un par de pasos más atrás miraba en shock la escena, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Sakura tendría tal poder, sin duda cada vez ella lo sorprendía aún más.

El pequeño dejo sus pensamientos de lado para enfocarse en el último integrante del equipo, que miraba la escena igual de sorprendida que él, Itachi realmente no quería pelear, mucho menos con una dama, pero tampoco quería ser un estorbo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir la orden de Sasuke de que no debía pelear, le demostraría a su hermano que también era un ninja capaz de luchar y no solo un niño débil que necesitaba ser protegido siempre por los demás.

Matsuri dirigió su vista al pequeño que se encontraba observándola, suponiendo que ese sería su oponente, dando un paso al frente intento capturar al pequeño con su Jōhyō, no quería hacerle daño, así que simplemente lo amarraría para que no causara problemas.

Gaara sabía muy bien que ella odiaba pelear, por eso al momento de entrenarla había escogido un arma defensiva para ella, su Jōhyō era incapaz de causar daño a alguien y ella así lo prefería.

Itachi esquivo la cuerda con algo de dificultad, en cuanto regresara a su casa entrenaría más su velocidad y agilidad, aunque debía darse algo de mérito nunca había peleado en un desierto antes, esto lo hizo sentir más confiado y realizando sellos a una velocidad impresionante para su edad realizo uno de los pocos jutsus que tenía la dicha de conocer a sus escasos 5 años de vida.

—Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego — inhalo aire para atraparlo en sus pulmones y luego soltarlo como una enorme esfera de fuego como le había visto hacer a su padre un día en el lago donde siempre entrenaba, había practicado mucho para lograr ese jutsu y los resultados habían sido por demás satisfactorios.

Matsuri logro esquivar el ataque pero este le rozo un poco la pierna causándole una leve quemadura, sin duda se había confiado de que era un pequeño niño, no tan inocente por lo que se veía, el que tenía frente a ella.

Sakura quien acababa de darle un golpe certero a Cuervo logrando agrietarlo se volteo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Itachi mirando con asombro en sus ojos la gran bola de fuego que fue capaz de lanzar, ese jutsu lo había utilizado Sasuke en la prueba de cascabeles de Kakashi cuando tenían doce años, recordó que en aquel momento su sensei se asombró de que su compañero pudiera hacer un jutsu de tan alto nivel con tan poca edad, pero ahora que Itachi lo hacía teniendo tan solo cinco años, se veía la abismal diferencia entre ambos hermanos y sus capacidades.

Sasuke y Temari también habían detenido su pelea para observar el jutsu realizado por Itachi, el pelinegro chaqueo la lengua mientras sonreía de manera divertida, Itachi era un genio, un prodigio en toda la extensión de la palabra, aun recordaba cuando su padre se había desilusionado al momento de que no pudo realizar aquel jutsu como Itachi lo había hecho, en ese momento se sintió mal por siempre ser comparado con él, pero ahora luego de muchos años se le hacía hasta cómica la situación, por supuesto que nunca estaría al mismo nivel que Itachi, pero eso estaba bien para él, su hermano seguiría siendo su héroe incognito.

* * *

Lejos del campo de batalla el equipo Himawari seguía en su desesperada y nada fácil tarea de buscar un refugio para la tormenta que se avecinaba, cuando de pronto el rubio líder del equipo detuvo el paso llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

—Creo que Sasuke está teniendo un combate — razono Naruto al momento de ver a lo lejos una llamarada de fuego, de seguro era su amigo, después de todo Sasuke dominaba muy bien el elemento fuego.

Hanabi quien miraba curiosa activo su Byakugan para poder observar al dueño de aquel jutsu, con el pasar de los años su Byakugan había alcanzado a observar distancias muy largas, siendo el orgullo del clan Hyuga.

—Te equivocas Naruto, no es Sasuke quien utilizo el jutsu — informo algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, Naruto y Hinata se miraron asombrados.

—Entonces ¿Quién es?, solo Sasuke puede crear un jutsu así — la curiosidad le había ganado a Hinata, ella también quería saber quién era la persona que tenía tal cantidad de chakra.

—Es el hermano de Sasuke — dijo al momento que el jutsu se desvanecía y ella desactivaba el Byakugan y mirar a sus compañeros con mirada seria.

Hinata miro asombrada hacia donde momentos atrás se había divisado el jutsu y luego poso su mirada en Naruto con curiosidad.

El rubio al verse observado por ambas chicas comento — Es natural Itachi no es cualquier oponente, en medio de la guerra, cuando él estaba controlado por el Edo Tensei, tuvimos una pelea y a pesar de que en ese entonces ya poseía el poder de Kurama me dio una buena pelea, sin duda no me extraña que siendo un niño ya haga ese tipo de cosas — explico con una sonrisa nerviosa, los Uchiha sin duda tenían un enorme poder si entrenaban de la mejor manera.

— _El mocoso Uchiha sin duda tiene lo suyo, recuerdo esa pelea, te hizo frente sin ninguna dificultad, además es uno de los pocos que no carga con la maldición del odio_ — la voz de Kurama resonó en la mente del rubio tranquilamente, parecía que al zorro también le deleitaba ver el poder de Itachi — _lamento no decir lo mismo de Sasuke_ — se burló mientras mostraba una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

—Muy gracioso Kurama — reprendió Naruto aunque este también sonreía.

—¿Pasa algo Naruto? — pregunto Hinata con preocupación, haciendo que Naruto sonriera nervioso.

—No pasa nada, a veces mantengo conversaciones con Kurama — sonrió de manera radiante — Mejor sigamos, la atormenta se acerca cada vez más.

* * *

—Temari, retirada — informo Kankuro al momento que desaparecía de nueva cuenta a su marioneta y se ponía al lado de Matsuri.

Temari suspiro al momento que cerraba su abanico, Kankuro tenía razón, debían irse cuanto antes, Matsuri estaba lastimada, además que se acercaba la tormenta de arena, si se quedaban expuestos podría ser peligroso, así que sin más de un momento a otro el equipo Temka desapareció.

Sasuke pudo relajarse por fin, odiaba con toda su alma pelear en el desierto, simplemente no se sentía a gusto, aunque Sakura e incluso Itachi no parecían tener problemas con eso, se enfadó más consigo mismo por eso, se supone que él debía de cuidar de Itachi pero era el único que había hecho el ridículo en su pelea.

Sakura e Itachi se acercaron a su líder con una sonrisa en la cara, Sasuke simplemente suspiro, la personalidad de Itachi y Sakura eran casi parecidas razón por la cual habían congeniado tanto en tan poco tiempo, Sakura tenía un corazón enorme y por eso no se le había hecho difícil querer al pequeño e Itachi era una persona que se daba a querer, al menos a esa edad, era dulce, atento, educado y muy inteligente, estaba seguro de que si Sakura tuviera un hijo tendría esas características, claro exceptuando el sharingan y el chakra de naturaleza fuego, para eso ella tendría que tener un hijo con él.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos incoherentes de su mente, ya lo había dicho, sus compañeros y el trastorno amoroso causaban esos pensamientos alocados en él, debía de alejarse de ellos un tiempo.

—¿Sasuke, todo está bien? — pregunto Sakura preocupada, su compañero tenia rato perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se veía a leguas que su mente estaba a millones de kilómetros de ese lugar.

—Hn — soltó su ya conocido monosílabo para luego mirarla a los ojos — Diste buena pelea, has avanzado mucho —dijo con un tono seco, no era el mejor felicitando a las personas por sus progresos pero le dio gusto ver como la chica se sonrojaba levemente, Sakura podía entender el mensaje oculto detrás de sus secas y nada emotivas palabras.

Itachi miraba la escena sin entender, alternando la mirada entre Sakura y Sasuke, no entendía por que Sakura se sonrojaba y sonreía de esa manera solo porque Sasuke le dijo esas simples palabras — Cosa de adultos — pensó.

El pequeño salió de sus divagaciones al momento de sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, miro con asombro a Sasuke quien le sonreía tiernamente haciendo que este se sonrojara

—Has estado esplendido — reconoció la gran hazaña de su hermano quien se sonrojo más si es que eso era posible — No sabía que habías aprendido ya ese jutsu.

—Vi a papá realizarlo a escondidas — sonrió de manera nerviosa — Quería aprenderlo para hacerme más fuerte.

—¿Por qué deseas tener tanto poder? —pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, al momento que comenzaban a caminar, debían moverse antes de que la tormenta llegara — Eres pequeño aun — intento razonar con el niño.

—Porque mi sueño es.. — Itachi interrumpió la confesión desapareciendo la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro — Bueno..era ser Hokage.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos, la pelirosa le pregunto con la mirada al chico si sabía algo a respecto a lo que el chico simplemente negó, no tenía conocimiento de que su hermano quisiera convertirse en Hokage, aunque claro su padre no le dejo muchas opciones en el futuro tampoco, no es como si hubiese podido elegir qué camino tomar.

—Por cierto Sasuke — llamo la atención del chico mientras Itachi se encontraba distraído unos pasos más adelante — Se supone que tú y Naruto son las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos, aun así hoy no pude evitar notar que Itachi es más fuerte que ustedes a los doce años — comento la chica quien miraba de reojo al mayor, se veía tranquilo, con su vista fija al frente pero aun así sabía que le estaba prestando atención — ¿Tu sabes por qué?.

—El clan Uchiha es descendiente de Indra, así que supongo que él tiene algo de ese poder, además es un prodigio, ninjas como él no se ven todos los días, no tiene nada que ver que sea la reencarnación de Indra, no por eso seré invencible, estoy seguro de que si mi hermano estuviera vivo aun me llevaría la delantera — explico con tranquilidad.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no repararon en la presencia de dos ninjas hasta que los tuvieron delante de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, al fin los encontramos — dijo uno de los ninjas que pertenecía a la aldea del sonido, sin embargo Itachi pudo notar como una línea atravesaba la insignia de la banda ninja que ellos tenían, eran ninjas renegados.

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunto Sasuke con voz escalofriante, se puso en posición de pelea, esos ninjas eran peligros, no pertenecían a ninguna aldea y no estaban dentro de la carrera, el pelinegro le dio una mirada a Sakura e inmediatamente se puso delante de Itachi protegiéndolo.

—No tan rápido — uno de los ninjas hizo unos sellos extraños y cuando Sasuke se disponía a atacar su cuerpo se paralizo al instante — Es un jutsu de parálisis no podrás hacer nada.

Sakura vio como tenían a Sasuke a su merced a intento ayudarlo pero el otro ninja apareció a escasos centímetros de ella y de Itachi, la pelirosa frunció el ceño, no dejaría que ese tipo le hiciera daño al pequeño que se encontraba escondido detrás de ella.

Un sonido agudo hizo que la chica se tapara los oídos y callera al suelo sin poder moverse o defenderse, el dolor era insoportable, sentía como las ondas sónicas se colaban por sus oídos y traspasaban el tímpano para llegar al cerebro aturdiéndola y paralizándola, Sakura observo como Itachi no se encontraba mejor que ella mientras caía al piso desmayado por el sonido.

El ninja del sonido se acercó lentamente y tomo al pequeño en brazos para hacerle luego una seña a su compañero

Sasuke se desesperó ante este hecho y aun sin poder moverse recurriría a la única alternativa que le quedaba, a la mierda la carrera, quemaría a esos dos con el Amaterasu, pero cuando quiso activar su sharingan no puso hacerlo, impotente escucho como el ninja que lo tenía capturado se reía.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, el jutsu de mi compañero se aloja en el cerebro y te paraliza los nervios, tus ojos no podrán hacer nada —informo con una sonrisa al momento que junto con su compañero, desaparecía del lugar, ante la mirada asustada de Sakura que observaba todo sin poder hacer nada al igual que su amigo.

—¡Itachi! — el grito desesperado fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola ¿Cómo se encuentran? Esta vez no tarde como la última vez xD a pesar de que estoy en exámenes me he dado el tiempo de actualizar, espero que les guste este capítulo porque tiene unos pequeños guiños SasuSaku :3

Además de que aparece Kurama brevemente, yo amo a ese zorro es tan lindo y divertido

 **Agradecimientos:**

Vampisan: hermosa *-* He regreso! Jajaja, espero te puedas pasar por aquí pronto, tenemos días sin hablar pero cuando actualizo misteriosamente, apareces xD, ¿para cuándo me das lo que quiero de tu fic? Mujer me tienes sufriendo jajaja, entonces yo también te hago sufrir :D , no es cheto sabes que te quiero con el alma y las entrañas xD espero verte pronto.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Fugaku le enseño el jutsu de bola de fuego a Itachi a los 7 (la misma edad que tenía Sasuke) pero para cuestiones dramáticas del fic, lo modifique e Itachi ya con 5 años sabe el jutsu por que vio a su padre realizarlo, por lo cual lo aprendió solo y nadie sabe sobre él.

2\. En Itachi Shinden se menciona que Itachi quiere ser Hokage, Shisui lo anima a serlo y Fugaku no de acuerdo a los sueños e ideales de su hijo le dice que no y más tarde los inscribe en Ambu (esta es la segunda vez que Itachi llora)

Es momento de. . **Publicidad:**

Esta es una sección que abriré para recomendar los fic que me parezcan buenos sobre Naruto o alguna otra serie por ahora solo les recomendare el fic de mi amiga Vampisan.

 **"** Time Travel ¡Dattebayo! ¡Shannaro! ¡Hmp! **"**

Es sobre viaje en el tiempo y es tan ¡Shannaro!, sobre todo por que sale Itachi *baba*

Ahora si sin mas me despido :3


	8. Chapter 8: Genjutsu

Renuncia: Naruto no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Genjutsu.

—¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? — preguntó Hinata con preocupación al ver como su compañero se detenía.

El equipo Himawari había estado en una extensa y nada fructífera búsqueda de un lugar donde resguardarse de la tormenta inminente, Hinata por experiencia previa en sus exámenes chunnin sabía muy bien cual problemática y desventajosa podría ser una tormenta, puesto que, había tenido que hacerle frente a una cuando estaba en medio de su examen, ese era uno de los contra que tenía el desierto de Sunagakure para ellos.

— Nada — titubeo un poco luego de estar en silencio unos segundos, tenía un incesante mal presentimiento en su pecho, Naruto sentía realmente que las cosas no estaban bien, como la sensación que se tiene cuando una persona muy querida corre peligro y sientes un leve apretón en el corazón que poco a poco te va asfixiando.

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde había visto la enorme bola de fuego de Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi necesitaban su ayuda de eso estaba seguro.

— Para no ser nada es raro que camines en dirección contraria — el tono se sarcasmo de Hanabi no se hizo esperar, pero el rubio no reparo en lo dicho y siguió su camino dejando sorprendidas a las dos hermanas.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, ire a donde está el idiota de Sasuke — informo al momento que se volteaba ligeramente para ver a ambas chicas y les dedicaba una sonrisa — Pueden seguir, refúgiense de la tormenta, no tardare de veras — alzo el puño con convicción.

Hinata y Hanabi compartieron una mirada decidida para luego asentir caminando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio que cambio su expresión por una de extrañeza.

— Te acompañaremos Naruto, somos un equipo — menciono Hanabi con una sonrisa, Naruto la vio asombrado al momento que pasaba su mirada a Hinata quien se asintió levemente completamente sonrojada.

El rubio sonrió radiante, no habrían podido tocarle mejores compañeras que las dos Hyugas.

 _—_ _Naruto, date prisa, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento_ _—_ _la voz de Kurama hizo eco en su cabeza, lo cual tenso al rubio en un instante, no era normal que Kurama interviniera en los problemas que tenía con sus amigos._

— _¿Ocurre algo malo, cierto Kurama?_ _—_ _pregunto con voz seria al verse frente al zorro que se veía preocupado como él_

— _Presiento que se acercan problemas_ _—_ _menciono mirando fijamente a Naruto con sus ojos rojos_ _—_ _Algo ocurre con ese chiquillo._

— _¿Itachi?_ _—_ _la duda se extendió por todo su rostro, ¿Qué problemas podría traer el pequeño Itachi?_ _—_ _Kurama tú, estas muy interesado en Itachi_ _—_ _pregunto sospechosamente pero sin mal o doble intención en sus palabras_ _—_ _Pensé que no te agradaban los Uchiha._

— _Él es diferente, ahora muévete, tendremos nuestra charla después_ _—_ _regaño con poca paciencia, Naruto realmente podía desquiciarlo de vez en cuando debido a su lentitud._

— _Si_ _—_ _afirmo con una sonrisa._

Hinata y Hanabi se sorprendieron al ver que la forma del Kyubi se levantaba frente a sus ojos y miraron a Naruto que les devolvía una sonrisa

— Este es el control sobre Kurama — explico el chico con una sonrisa, por supuesto Hanabi nunca lo había visto puesto que, no participo en la guerra — No te hará daño, vamos Hanabi — le extendió su mano invitándola a acercarse.

Hanabi se veía dudosa sobre si podía adentrarse en esa masa de chakra, al momento de sentir como una mano suave se posaba sobre su hombre, digirió su vista enfocándola en Hinata que le dedicaba una sonrisa

— Kurama es nuestro compañero ahora, no tienes que temer no nos hará daño — la voz de Hinata era suave y calmada, convenciendo a la menor de que no corría peligro alguno con ellos.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al ver como ambas estaban dentro del manto de chakra, el rubio le dedico una mirada agradecida a Hinata quien solo se sonrojo — Bien, vámonos — con ese grito de alegría el zorro comenzó a correr a través del desierto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente algo perturbado, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, realmente se sentía fatal.

— ¿Una cueva? — pregunto extrañado al ver las paredes rocosas que estaban a su alrededor, pudo distinguir la salida unos metros más allá por la cual se observaba el desierto donde había estado antes de perder la conciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar lo que había ocurrido, el equipo de Suna los había atacado, habían luchado contra ellos, luego Sasuke lo había felicitado por su bola de fuego, en el momento en que los atacaron se encontraban buscando un refugio para la tormenta de arena, su hermano intento pelear pero los ninjas renegados habían utilizado un jutsu paralizándolos a todos, Sakura intento protegerlo pero termino sin poder moverse como Sasuke y él se había desmayado.

Intento moverse de la posición donde se encontraba pero unas cadenas en sus manos y pies se lo impidieron, el niño bufo con molestia, ¿Qué tenían todos los secuestradores que encadenaban a sus víctimas? ¿No podían simplemente amarrarlo con sogas o hilos de chakra? ¿Y por qué todos parecían quererlo a él?

—Realmente no sé qué es peor, el que me secuestren o el que sea tan inútil que sea tan fácil hacerlo — debía aceptarlo Itachi estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por ser una presa fácil que no noto como tres hombres se adentraban a la cueva.

—Veo que ya despertaste, niño — una voz grave y sombría lo hizo regresar a la realidad para prestar atención a su alrededor encontrándose con los ojos rojos de un hombre que lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Itachi al momento de observarlo quedo en shock, esos ojos rojos tenían tres aspas girando en su interior.

—Sharingan — susurro por primera vez en todo este tiempo con verdadero temor, nunca le había tomado el respeto o importancia necesaria a su línea sucesoria, sin embargo ver esos ojos bañados en sangre era realmente terrorífico, su cuerpo simplemente se paralizo y no tenía intensión de tan siquiera obedecer su orden de moverse.

—¿Sorprendido? — la voz burlona de ese extraño resonó por toda la cueva.

Itachi dio un respingo asustado, ¿Qué significaba esto? Sasuke le había dicho que luego del "pequeño incidente" él era el único Uchiha vivo, ¿Por qué ese hombre poseía el sharingan?

—No parece ser el gran Itachi Uchiha — menciono uno de los ninjas que acompañaban al hombre del sharingan — Parece solo un niño asustadizo — se río de su propia broma siendo acompañado por su otro compañero.

—Quizá su leyenda sea más grande que él — continuo el otro al momento que un par de nuevas carcajadas se escuchaban.

—Es Itachi, sin duda — susurro con voz malévola que hizo a los otros dos guardar silencio — Hicieron un gran trabajo pueden retirarse, me encargare del resto — su mano acaricio la mejilla de Itachi.

Los dos ninjas renegados que habían llevado a Itachi a ese lugar desaparecieron.

El niño simplemente se sentía asqueado ante ese tacto, ese hombre no le provocaba ni el más pequeño sentimiento de confianza, solo le causaba repulsión y quería irse de ese lugar.

—Te estarás preguntando quien soy — dijo con ligereza al momento de separarse un poco del pequeño — Me llamo Shin Uchiha y tu Itachi eres un importante peón en mi juego de ajedrez.

Itachi frunció el ceño levemente ¿Qué se traía ese tipo con él? ¿Era miembro del clan Uchiha? ¿Cómo es que casi todos los ninjas sabían que había viajado en el tiempo?

—Cuando atravesaste el vórtice del tiempo hubo una pequeña fluctuación en el espacio tiempo, de la cual nos dimos cuenta, solo necesitábamos saber quién era la persona que había viajado en el tiempo, se rumoraba que un niño con el símbolo Uchiha se encontraba por los alrededores del bosque cerca del país de la lluvia, lo cual hizo que todo encajara, el pergamino te había llevado a ese lugar puesto que él jutsu te lleva cerca de una persona con linaje Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba cerca de ese lugar también, es por eso que estaban en el mismo perímetro, los bandidos que te atacaron lo hicieron bajo la misión de ponerte a prueba, para saber si eras el verdadero Itachi, lo cual demostraste con tu gran habilidad ninja siendo aún un niño.

Itachi lo miraba sorprendido, así que así era como funcionaba el pergamino, hasta ese momento había pensado que había sido mera suerte el encontrarse con Sasuke pero ahora el pergamino tenía todo que ver en ese encuentro.

—Tú y Sasuke Uchiha hubieran seguido sus caminos sin encontrarse de no haber sido porque debido al estruendo de la batalla te encontró, esos bandidos no iban a matarte solo te traerían con nosotros para así llevar a cabo mi plan, pero todo se complicó cuando él decidió llevarte a la aldea de la hoja, estabas protegido en la aldea, no podíamos acercarnos, pero tu hermano es tan idiota que te saco de esta y te trajo a Suna, por lo cual estas en este lugar — finalizo su monologo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Lindo monologo malvado — estaba temblando de miedo, quizá no era como los demás Uchiha que solo pensaban en poder, pero aún tenía su orgullo intacto y ese idiota lo había hecho enojar al separarlo de su equipo cuando se estaba divirtiendo — ¿Cuál es tu plan? — pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—No es necesario que lo sepas, tu solo serás mi peón — se negó a decir cualquier dato lo cual molesto aún más al menor.

—No haré lo que tú quieras — arrastro las palabras con ira al momento de ver como Shin se acercaba de nuevo a él, sosteniéndole del mentón para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, no podía ver más que su rostro porque todo lo demás era cubierto por una capa.

—Irremediablemente lo harás, quieras o no — los ojos rojos fueron lo último que Itachi observo antes de caer en el abismo.

* * *

Su frustración en ese momento no tenía limites, no podía moverse, no podía realizar ningún jutsu y para completar. . ¡Unos malditos ninjas se habían llevado a su hermano!

Bufo enojado al momento de observar a su compañera que se encontraba unos metros más allá inconsciente, vaya ninja médico, estaba contando con ella para recuperarse e ir por su hermano pero al parecer se había equivocado, Sakura seguía siendo una molestia.

Sintió el suelo bajo él temblar, ¿ahora qué sucedía? No quería más enemigos, ni equipos fracasados con los que pelear, solo quería a Itachi.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito ensordecedor de Naruto hizo que levantara la vista con ansiedad, por primera vez en la vida estaba feliz de ver a Naruto, un gran zorro de chakra se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban quedando a unos pasos de ellos.

Naruto deshizo el chakra de Kurama dirigiéndose preocupado hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? — pregunto al momento de estar arrodillado frente a él mirándole con preocupación, sin embargo Sasuke no parecía estar herido, Naruto lo miro sin entender, si Sasuke no estaba herido entonces ¿Por qué no se movía o le daba un golpe por la cercanía?

—Unos ninjas renegados nos paralizaron — exclamo de mala gana realmente estaba enojado — No puedo mover mi cuerpo y se han llevado a Itachi — al momento de decir esto Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron, eso no era nada bueno.

Hanabi que había escuchado atentamente todo lo contado por el Uchiha se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosa y fue en su auxilio, no parecía herida, al igual que Sasuke pero dejándose llevar por la explicación de este, sus puntos de chakra debían estar bloqueados por ese jutsu razón por la que estaba inconsciente y probablemente tampoco podría moverse.

Afortunadamente para un Hyuga no era nada difícil abrir los puntos de chakra menos si se era una prodigio como ella, Hanabi activo su byakugan observando lentamente cada uno de los canales y puntos de chakra de la chica, como lo sospechaba los que se encargaban de sus actividades motoras estaban cerrados, así que solo tuvo que presionarlos levemente con sus dedos para abrirlos de nuevo.

Hanabi vio aliviada como la pelirosa abría lentamente sus ojos de color jade que se enfocaron en ella al cabo de unos minutos.

—Hanabi— pronuncio quedamente en un susurro al momento que se incorporaba lentamente — ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Itachi? — pregunto con preocupación, esos ninjas del sonido los habían atacado, lo último que recordaba era el grito de Sasuke pronunciando el nombre del pequeño.

—Se lo han llevado Sakura — la voz de Naruto sonó preocupada, estando a unos metros de distancia de ambas chicas, junto con Sasuke y Hinata que se encontraba abriendo los puntos de chakra de ambos.

Los ojos jade se abrieron llenos de preocupación, tristeza y arrepentimiento, Sasuke le había confiado cuidar de Itachi y ella como siempre había sido una inútil que había dejado que se llevaran al Uchiha.

—Listo ya he abierto todos los puntos de chakra que se encontraban cerrados — informo Hinata con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie junto a Sasuke.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de jutsu utilizaron para cerrar los puntos de chakra? — Hanabi observo a Sakura al momento que se reunían con los demás para idear un plan de rescate.

—Eso no importa, solo importa rescatar a Itachi antes de que le hagan daño — Naruto miro a todos los presentes, todos estaban preocupados por esto, se supone que debían cuidar de Itachi, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo secuestraban, estaba comenzando a frustrarse — Ya que obviamente quedamos descalificados de la carrera por usar el chakra de Kurama, no veo inconveniente en usar todo nuestro arsenal de jutsus y habilidades para encontrarlo y hacer pagar a esos tipos — una sonrisa altanera apareció en los labios del rubio quien miro con una mirada decidida a Sasuke.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió, comprendiendo que le habían dado permiso de matar lenta y dolorosamente a esos sujetos.

El Susanoo emergió resguardando a todos en su interior y emprendiendo vuelo.

—Naruto — un simple llamado de Sasuke le hizo entender cuál era su trabajo principal : rastrear el chakra de Itachi. El rubio activo el modo sabio para poder sentir la presencia del niño, aunque con el de Kurama también podía, sería mejor darle un descanso al zorro.

—Esta al norte, muy alejado, te diré con exactitud al momento que nos acerquemos — la mirada azulina del rubio choco contra la negra de Sasuke, quien solo asintió complacido.

Sakura quien se había mantenido en silencio alejada de todo apretó sus puños con fuerza dando un par de pasos al frente — Sasuke, yo. . — su voz sonó en un susurro poco audible, sin embargo Sasuke pudo escucharla.

—Cállate — la voz fría del pelinegro la paralizo por completo, sus ojos se abrieron al momento que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en ellos, todo por esa simple palabra.

Naruto observo la escena pero decidió no interferir, no culpaba a Sakura por lo que había sucedido pero tampoco quería llevarle la contraria a Sasuke, sobre todo cuando sus poros desprendían sed de venganza.

—Las cosas están algo tensas — dejo escapar la menor en un susurro cerca de su hermana, quien miraba la escena con tristeza.

—Ya pasara, siempre logran superar los obstáculos — animo Hinata con una leve sonrisa al momento que su mirada se dirigía a Sakura quien temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.

Hinata se acercó hacia ella con una leve sonrisa al momento de colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, la chica le devolvió la mirada llena de lágrimas.

—Algún día tus sentimientos lo alcanzaran — pronuncio suavemente al momento que su sonrisa aumentaba — Las chicas debemos apoyarnos ¿No es así? — le recordó al momento de sentir como Sakura la abrazaba.

Naruto sonrió al observar la escena de ambas chicas, Hinata definitivamente era muy dulce, compasiva y atenta, no podía haber escogido mejor.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía aturdido, ¿Cuántas veces lo iban a desmayar? Estaba cansado de eso, sin embargo se entraño de no sentir el piso rocoso de la cueva, también tenía sus brazos y piernas libres, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Reparo en su entorno, no se encontraba en la cueva, era más bien una habitación, ¿Cómo había llegado el a una habitación? Itachi realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, antes de que su mente pudiera procesar más para crear aún más incógnitas todavía escucho un ruido sordo en una de las habitaciones cercanas, así que con algo de debilidad decidió ir a investigar de dónde provenía ese sonido.

Itachi salió al pasillo de esa casa con lentitud, sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, encontrándose con una chica de tez blanca, estatura promedio, cabello largo de color castaño, que observaba en la entrada de la habitación contigua. Inevitablemente el niño se sorprendió.

— _Es muy bonita_ — sus pensamientos indebidos hicieron que se sonrojara levemente.

—¿Itachi? — pregunto con extrañeza la chica, el pequeño se tensó, se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero la chica en ningún momento había desviado su mirada de la persona que tenía justo al frente, así que con un poco de nerviosismo decidió acercarse para ver que miraba la chica.

Si antes estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaba mucho más, un chico alto de cabello negro largo sujetado en una coleta, con el sharingan activado miraba impasible a la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón tampoco desviaba su mirada hacia él.

— _Es un Anbu_ — razono al momento de ver la vestimenta de aquel joven.

La mirada de la chica se fijó en un cuerpo tendido al lado del joven, Itachi le siguió la mirada encontrándose con una señora adulta tirada en el suelo, que suponía debía ser la madre de la chica.

—Por qué. . — susurro sin entender la chica mirando de nueva cuenta al Anbu en un tono que el niño no supo descifrar ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir de esa manera?

Itachi vio como el joven Anbu activaba un tipo de Sharingan diferente, lo había visto ya en Sasuke, era el Mangekyo Sharingan

—Tsukuyomi — pronuncio, al momento que tanto la chica como Itachi caían en un genjutsu.

Itachi vio una serie de imágenes que representaban momentos de una vida.

El clan Uchiha vivía en armonía al igual que la aldea de la hoja.

Se sorprendió al reconocer al joven Anbu al lado de Sasuke, sus padres y esa chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba sonriendo, ¿Entonces ese chico era él?

Vio como la chica se convertía en chunnin y que él ya era un Jouinin. Vio como el chico le dio un anillo de compromiso la chica de cabello castaño

— _No puedo dejar de pensar que ese cabello lo he visto en alguna otra parte. ._ — presiono a su mente a tratar de recordar un cabello de color castaño, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, por supuesto que lo había visto antes, en el ataque del Kyubi — _Es Izumi. ._

Luego observo como la chica se retiraba de ser un ninja.

Ellos se casaban.

Tenían hijos.

Sus hijos crecían para luego irse de casa.

Y como ambos envejecían juntos, después de haber pasado juntos 70 años desde que se conocieron. El cabello de ambos era completamente blanco.

Luego Izumi enfermaba, el cuidaba de ella el resto de sus días.

De un momento a otro se encontró de nuevo en esa habitación oscura, siendo alumbrada vagamente por la luz de la luna ¿Había sido todo un genjutsu?, observo como el Anbu respiraba profundamente, el sharingan debía hacerle consumir gran cantidad de chakra.

Su mirada se dirigió a la chica de nueva cuenta quien sonreía mientras caía de rodillas y el anbu la sostenía de sus hombros.

—Gracias — Itachi se extrañó de que la voz de Izumi sonara como la de una anciana que había vivido más de 80 años.

—Yo soy el que debería — respondió el chico con voz suave al momento que la chica con una gran sonrisa murió pacíficamente.

El pequeño Itachi paralizado por lo que acaba de ver, trato de razonar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, obviamente estaba en un genjutsu porque no había otra explicación para el cambio de entorno, en el genjutsu él era un Anbu y había encerrado a Izumi en uno donde habían sido felices con una familia, luego de eso Izumi se desplomo y murió.

— _La mente y cuerpo son inseparables, si la mente colapsa el cuerpo la sigue, Izumi murió envuelta en la felicidad gracias al genjutsu_ — razono con lógica la razón por la cual ella ahora estaba muerta.

Vio como el chico ponía el cuerpo sin vida de la chica en el suelo y se levantó tabaleándose.

—La gran pérdida de chakra hace temblar tu cuerpo — comento el niño a pesar de que sabía que no podía verlo o escucharlo — En tu corazón habías decidido empezar por Izumi — sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a arder y varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas ¿Había tenido que vivir todo eso en verdad? ¿Por qué presentía que esto tan siquiera comenzaba?

Al encargarse de ella se deshizo de todas sus dudas.

—Gracias Izumi — pronuncio el joven, Itachi observo como se daba la vuelta encontrándose con la madre de Izumi aun desmayada por el sharingan.

—¿Ya te encargaste de la chica? — el niño busco con la mirada rápidamente el origen de esa nueva voz encontrándose con la sombra de un hombre cerca de la ventana.

El anbu simplemente asintió, Itachi lo miraba sin entender ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?

—Me encargare de la mujer — pronuncio al momento de pasar por el lado de chico — Solo la has desmayado, realmente eres muy blando — Itachi vio con pánico como ese hombre enterraba su katana en el cuerpo de la mujer acabando con su vida.

Su cuerpo temblaba en demasía debido al miedo que sentía, no podía siquiera desviar su mirada de aquel hombre que tenía una extraña mascara.

—A propósito solo falta la familia principal — informo con voz casual el enmascarado haciendo que Itachi se tensara y observara al anbu, la familia principal eran sus padres y. . —Tu hermano ya está en camino.

Itachi abrió sus ojos con pánico, Sasuke. Vio como el anbu salió por la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a gran velocidad mientras que él corría saliendo de la casa en dirección opuesta con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

— _Sasuke no._

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :3 estoy actualizando muy seguido xD

¿Como están todos? espero que bien, este es el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir, aun estoy llorando por la muerte de Izumi (y eso que aun

me falta lo demás) :( en fin en se tiene que hacer lo que sé tiene que hacer

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. La muerte de Izumi es un copia y pega de Itachi Shinden (la novela) solo que desde el punto de vista de Itachi ¿Por qué decidí hacerla así? por qué pues en la adaptación de la novela en el anime estudio Pierrot hizo que Izumi muriera en manos de Obito, eso fue muy cabron y como se que la mayoria de ustedes aun no a leido la novela es un pequeño regalo que les traigo

2\. El villano Shin Uchiha es totalmente canonico, es el villano de Naruto Gaiden, es el adefesio cubierto de sharingans que se enfrenta al equipo 7, Sarada y Chouchou.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Vampisan: aunque no estes y realmente no se cuando leas esto, quiero que sepas que estas presente siempre para mi y que te seguire dejando notitas en todos los capitulos :( eres una amiga especial y espero que cuando leas esto te guste, ojala se solucione pronto tu problema

Jessica: Holi baby xd jajaja es realmente divertido hablar contigo y fangirlear con la nueva ova xd eres como mi gemela, ¡shannaro!

 **Publicidad:**

Les recomiendo que lean:

"Time Travel: ¡dattebayo! ¡shannaro! ¡hmp! "

" Recuerdos de primavera " (acaban de subir el último capítulo hoy :( van a llorar)

Ahora si me despido de ustedes por ahora, espero que se hayan entretenido un poco con el capitulo y recuerden sus comentarios me animan un seguir así que háganlo, no les cuesta nada;)

Adiosito.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermano

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Hermano.

Itachi corrió con desesperación en busca de su pequeño hermano, no tenía ni idea de cómo lucia Sasuke en ese momento, sin embargo sabía que lo encontraría. La simple razón de tanta seguridad era que estaba corriendo entre decenas de cuerpos inertes que se extendían a lo largo de todo el barrio Uchiha, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Así que esta era la masacre de la que hablo Sasuke?, pues vaya que era un escenario sanguinario y frio, estaba seguro que en ese momento las únicas personas con vida en todo ese lugar eran exactamente 5, el misterioso ninja enmascarado, sus padres, aunque no por mucho tiempo, el pequeño Sasuke y él mismo.

Le dolió el alma en lo más profundo de su ser, ¿Cómo haría su yo futuro para asesinar a sus padres? , es decir, eran sus padres, ¿Y cómo haría luego para ver a Sasuke a la cara? Todo para Itachi era un misterio.

—Voy a llegar muy tarde a casa — detuvo sus pasos agitado al ver a un niño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad acercarse igualmente agitado, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al reconocer al joven, por descarte ese tendría que ser su hermanito.

Una sonrisa sincera y amorosa se posó en sus labios — _Sasuke, como has crecido_ — menciono suavemente a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que el chico no lo podía escuchar ni observar. Era una tontería si, puesto que ya había visto al Sasuke adulto en esa línea de tiempo, pero ver las distintas facetas de él hacía que su corazón se derritiera.

Itachi puso sus sentidos alerta al ver como Sasuke se detenía justo al lado de él y observaba intranquilo hacia el poste de luz más cercano a ellos, él también observo el lugar con el ceño fruncido, podía ser que su hermano no pudiera sentir nada, pero él si había sentido la presencia del anbu observando al indefenso pelinegro. La sangre ardió en sus venas, no permitiría que lastimaran a Sasuke.

—¿Qué fue eso? Podría jurar que ahí había alguien — Itachi observo como el niño se inquietaba, por supuesto, Sasuke no era ningún tonto y más temprano que tarde se daría cuenta de la situación — Las luces, es muy temprano para que todos estén dormidos — Itachi se sintió un poco orgulloso de la deducción de Sasuke aunque este no era el momento más oportuno.

Sasuke corrió hacia el camino principal del barrio y él no pudo más que seguirlo con nerviosismo por lo que vendría a continuación.

Ambos hermanos observaron el camino asombrados y ciertamente con pánico, Itachi no había visto tal cantidad de cuerpos en las otras calles, también había viviendas dañadas, kunais clavados en todas partes y gran cantidad de sangre, todo en conjunto— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Que...que fue lo que paso aquí? — Sasuke se apresuró a correr en medio de todo ese caos, al momento que más por inercia que por cualquier otro impulso él le seguía, ¿Por qué sentía que esto apenas era el comienzo de la noche más larga de su vida?

—¿Qué está pasando? — pudo escuchar como la voz temblorosa de su hermano hacia acto de presencia, Itachi si sabía lo que estaba pasando, él lo estaba traicionando.

Sasuke de nuevo se detuvo abruptamente para observar con pánico un par de cuerpos que él también reconoció a la perfección — Tío, tía — murmuro su único acompañante en esa pesadilla con temor — Oh no mis padres — menciono el pequeño pelinegro al momento de correr con ansiedad la puerta principal de su casa.

Ambos observaron como la vivienda estaba en penumbras, Sasuke trago grueso y con todo el valor que poseía ingreso — ¿Padre? ¿Madre? — llamo en un susurro tembloroso a sus progenitores, sin embargo Itachi sabía muy bien que ellos no vendrían a su llamado.

Sasuke busco con preocupación en todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había nadie en ese lugar, justo cuando ambos se encontraban registrando la cocina, escucharon un ruido sordo de dos cuerpos cayendo, estaba de más decir que Itachi a pesar de que sabía lo que sucedería también se encontraba con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, así que con la misma mirada de preocupación que su hermano se dirigió corriendo al gran salón.

Se asustó un poco al ver que al doblar en una esquina Sasuke resbalo, aunque se repuso casi inmediatamente y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las grandes puertas — _Es la adrenalina, es demasiada para su cuerpo y no logra controlarlo bien_ — razono al momento que observaba a su hermano respirar agitadamente en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Sasuke quiso abrir las puertas pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, observando con pánico — Alguien está aquí — la mente astuta y asustada de su hermano nuevamente maquinaba todas las posibilidades.

Itachi también trago saliva sonoramente — _No te preocupes, yo te protegeré_ — le prometió a pesar de que sabía que eso no servía de nada, estaba en una ilusión, de algo que ya había ocurrido, sin embargo fue su instinto de hermano mayor.

—Muévete, muévete — observaba con tristeza como su pequeño hermano se repetía esto una y otra vez al momento que movía levemente sus piernas, el miedo hacia estragos en su pequeño cuerpo — Muévete.

Con esta última orden Sasuke y él pudieron ingresar al gran salón, observo como su hermano ingresaba desesperado a la boca del lobo.

—Padre, madre — llamo con preocupación al observar con miedo los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos lentos y pesados acercarse, Sasuke retrocedió por instinto, sin embargo él que ya sabía quién era se colocó en posición de defensa. Observo como Sasuke dejo de retroceder al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba con ellos, el anbu, Itachi Uchiha los miraba fijamente a ambos con su sharingan activado.

—Hermano — el llamado del menor le rompió el corazón, Sasuke realmente estaba asustado — Itachi, papá y mamá están. . No lo entiendo — el pelinegro cerro los ojos con fuerza al momento de negar con su cabeza — ¿Cómo pudieron. . — la pregunta de Sasuke quedo inconclusa y ambos observaron asombrados como una shuriken rozaba el hombro del niño clavándose en la puerta.

Sasuke observo asombrado al momento que su ropa se desgarro al nivel del hombro mostrando una ligera cortada un poco profunda, pero no demasiado. Sasuke cayo de rodillas al suelo al momento que observaba confundido al anbu.

—¿Itachi que te . .? — Nuevamente escucho como su hermano dejaba la pregunta inconclusa al observar con miedo el sharingan del mayor — Oh no ¿pero qué has hecho? — su voz sonó irreal, ¿De verdad estaba quedando como el malo frente a su hermano? ¿De verdad Sasuke creería en toda esa farsa? Se supone que amaba a su hermano y no creía haber cambiado con el tiempo, él amaba a Sasuke, pero el niño simplemente no le creía debido al shock emocional.

—Pequeño y tonto hermano casi me das lastima — la voz fría del anbu hizo acto de presencia helando a Sasuke e Itachi, ambos observaron como el mayor cerraba los ojos para abrirlos lentamente mostrando su sharingan — Mangekyou Sharingan — pronuncio lentamente y al igual a como paso con Izumi, Itachi y Sasuke fueron encerrados en un genjutsu.

Observaron como la luna y el cielo se volvieron color sangre y miles de kunais volaban en todas direcciones asesinando a las personas.

—¡Ah.. Basta Itachi ¿Por qué me muestras esto?! — el grito desgarrador de Sasuke le calo hasta el último de sus huesos, ese grito le era mucho peor que observar la masacre, por supuesto él sabía que era una ilusión, el solo había matado a Izumi, el enmascarado había realizado todo eso, el anbu solo quería asustar a Sasuke haciéndole creer que era él.

— _¡Ya basta no le muestres esto!_ — grito con desespero a la silueta que tenían justo en frente, Sasuke era solo un niño no merecía esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto hermano? — la voz del pequeño se escuchó en una súplica, el solo pudo cerrar los ojos con impotencia —¡Ah! — el último grito desgarrador le hizo caer en cuenta que se encontraban de nuevo en el salón, observo a Sasuke rápidamente mientras este se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba — Tía, tío — susurro el niño al momento de caer al suelo aun sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Itachi observo al anbu que desactivaba el sharingan, su corazón le dolió aún más que antes, la mirada de ese chico era extremadamente triste, él realmente amaba a su hermano pero fue obligado a todo eso.

Sasuke cayó al piso respirando agitadamente al momento que sus ojos se tornaban tristes, siento observado por los dos chicos.

Los ojos negros del niño se posaron en su hermano aun desde el suelo, observándolo con los ojos llorosos —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Itachi por qué? — la voz le salía llorosa y entrecortada.

— _Por qué te amo_ — respondió el niño que había sido espectador de todo con impotencia, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera consolar a su hermano.

—Para medir los límites de mi habilidad — los ojos oscuros del anbu miraban fijamente al pequeño niño que se encontraba en el suelo

—¿Para medir tu habilidad? ¿Por eso hiciste todo? — la voz de Sasuke sonó escéptica, sin embargo los ojos negros del mayor seguían impasibles — ¿Esa es la razón por la que masacraste a todo el clan? — Itachi dio un respingo, Sasuke estaba realmente enojado.

—Es de gran importancia— razono el mayor con tranquilidad, su voz seguía siendo fría.

El pequeño observo como el pelinegro con gran esfuerzo se levantaba poniéndose de pie —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ah estás loco! — el grito del niño lo petrifico, le había gritado lo mismo a Sasuke cuando se enteró que había matado a Danzou, ¿Así que era por eso que su hermano se mostraba triste en ese entonces? Era como vivir un deja vu.

— _¡No le hagas daño!_ — grito de nueva cuenta con impotencia al ver como Itachi había golpeado a Sasuke en el estómago cuando este quiso atacarlo.

El pequeño simplemente escupió saliva debido al impacto y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

el pelinegro observo a sus padres inertes en el piso haciendo que nuevas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, el mayor dio un paso acercándose a él por lo cual se asustó, reincorporándose rápidamente — Tengo miedo ¡Tengo miedo! — Itachi observo con tristeza como su hermano salía corriendo del lugar mientras gritaba aterrado, observo de nueva cuenta al anbu, este observaba fijamente por donde su hermano había escapado, también con tristeza.

El pequeño Itachi siguió a su hermano a toda velocidad saliendo de la casa, observaba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia como el niño huía despavorido al momento que las lágrimas corrían con intensidad por sus mejillas.

—¡Por favor no quiero morir! — el grito de súplica de su hermano menor se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que su corazón se partiera en dos.

— _Yo nunca te haría daño, por favor perdóname_ — susurro al momento que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ambos detuvieron su persecución al momento de observar como el anbu se encontraba frente a ellos con tranquilidad. Podía observar como el menor respiraba con irregularidad.

—Es mentira tu no harías esto hermano no puede ser — la voz del niño salió desesperada de sus labios quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo era un error.

—Actué como tu hermano mayor únicamente por una razón, porque quería descubrir que tan poderoso eras — para Itachi esta era la más vil de las mentiras, por supuesto que Sasuke era fuerte, pero él le amaba.

El pelinegro se sorprendió de sobre manera pero permanecía sin despegar la vista de su hermano mayor — Necesitaba encontrar un oponente digno para medir mis propias habilidades — menciono con voz calma mirando fijamente a su hermano — Tú tienes ese potencial único — Sasuke e Itachi escuchaban atentamente cada palabra — Ya hice que me odies, ahora tienes el deseo de vencerme, es por eso que voy a permitir que vivas — menciono con su voz fría pero adquirió un leve tono de burla a continuación — ¿Lo ves? Todo es por mi propio beneficio.

— _Le estas dando una razón para vivir_ — menciono Itachi tristemente, realmente sin una razón por la cual sobrevivir su pequeño moriría de tristeza, así que ofrecería su vida por la de Sasuke

—Como yo tal vez tú puedas ser de los pocos que puedan usar el Mangekyou Sharingan. . Pero hay un requisito — ambos niños escucharon atentamente al momento que el viento frio de la noche se sentía alrededor — Toma la vida de tu mejor amigo, debes matarlo — sentencio el mayor al momento que el pelinegro se sorprendía.

— _¿De tu mejor amigo?_ — menciono Itachi con curiosidad, él no tenía ningún amigo, no entendía como había podido activarlo entonces.

—" _Te pareces mucho a Shisui Uchiha, pensé que serían amigos"_ — abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke cuando se encontraron, Sasuke no hubiese conocido nunca a Shisui sin tener una relación con alguien en común puesto que estaban en rangos y edades muy diferentes, eso quería decir.. ¿Qué Shisui era su mejor amigo?

—No, no es cierto — susurro Sasuke con pesar al momento que, igual que él, había entendido el trasfondo de sus palabras.

—Mátalo, como lo hice yo — afirmo con voz fría el anbu al momento que ambos le miraban sorprendidos.

—O sea que si fuiste tú — la voz del pequeño reflejo cierta duda — Itachi ¿tu mataste a Shisui? — pregunto aun con duda, Itachi pudo notar que estaba un poco más relajado, o resignado, de cualquier forma a su destino.

—Así es — afirmo sin más — ¿Cómo crees que pude obtener estos poderes? — ambos niños se sorprendieron ante la manera tan fría con la que se expresaba el mayor — En el salón principal de templo Nakano debajo del tapete del séptimo tatami al fondo a la derecha está la sala secreta de reuniones del clan. Ahí encontraras documentos confidenciales que explican los jutsus del clan Uchiha e informan del verdadero propósito del jutsu visual — informo al menor al momento que este le prestaba toda la atención que poseía.

—¿Que verdadero propósito? — pregunto con duda el menor, Itachi también tenía las mismas dudas que él, no tenía conocimiento aun de toda esa información.

—Si descubres como activarlo tu serás la tercera persona que obtendrá el Mangekyou Sharingan, incluyéndome a mí — menciono el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios, era obvio que Sasuke lo conseguiría — Para asegurarme que eso pase tome la decisión de dejarte con vida — una risa cínica escapo de sus labios — Bueno eso es todo.

Itachi dio un paso dispuesto a marcharse pero Sasuke retrocedió asustado obteniendo una mirada del mayor — No te preocupes tu no vales ni que te mate insulso hermano menor —degrado con frialdad al momento que cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad — Si algún día quieres matarme para fomentar tu odio y tu desprecio sobrevivir es una rara manera de lograrlo, así que corre, corre y vive con la vergüenza y luego un día cuando ya tengas estos ojos — menciono mostrando su Mangekyou Sharingan — Regresa y enfréntame.

— _¡Suficiente como puedes decirle todo esto, ¿te has vuelto loco?, está bien que quieres que viva y le estés dando una razón pero no lo menosprecies tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo amas con locura, por eso haz hecho esto!_ — exclamo el pequeño Itachi con ira, no iba a permitir que degradaran a su hermano, él sencillamente era lo mejor de su vida y la razón por la que hacia todo esto.

Itachi observo como Sasuke debido al sharingan del mayor casi perdía la conciencia sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que lograba mantenerse de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, para que al abrirlos observara al anbu con el sharingan de un tomoe en sus ojos.

— _¿Sharingan? ¿Sasuke activo el sharingan esta noche?_ — preguntó al momento que sentía una gran culpabilidad en su interior y las lágrimas brotar nuevamente de sus ojos — _¿Soy el responsable de tu dolor, Sasuke?_

El anbu simplemente lo observo tranquilamente para después escapar sin embargo se sorprendió aún más al ver como su hermano le seguía — ¡Espera! — grito el pequeño pelinegro al momento de correr y tomar unos kunais que se encontraban clavados en las paredes.

El pequeño Itachi simplemente les siguió no saliendo de su asombro ¿Sasuke realmente le veía como su enemigo y lo atacaría?

Los tres saltaron sobre el techo de una vivienda, el niño observo con tristeza como efectivamente su pequeño hermano le lanzaba los kunais a su hermano mayor quien los bloqueo con su katana, sin embargo uno logro despojarlo de su banda ninja.

Aterrizo con agilidad en el piso al momento que Sasuke también lo hacía pero caía de rodillas exhausto ya sin el sharingan en sus ojos.

El anbu tranquilamente recogió su banda ninja del suelo y se la coloco de nuevo, solo que esta vez con el símbolo de la aldea de lado para luego guardar su katana y voltearse para observar por última vez a su hermano mientras una silenciosa lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Itachi se sorprendió ante esto, después de todo ese teatro realmente no había pensado que su versión del futuro lloraría, aunque debió representar una carga muy grande incluso para él — _Tu punto de colapso fue el que Sasuke te atacara_ — le sonrió tristemente al observar junto a él como el cuerpo de su amado hermano colapsaba luego de tantas emociones.

El pequeño Itachi se acercó tímidamente a Sasuke, arrodillándose a su lado, realmente quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo amaba y que eso siempre seria así, hasta el fin de sus días.

— _Perdóname Sasuke_ — susurro al momento que al igual que su hermano se permitía colapsar en ese instante — _Se supone que soy un genio y no pude hallar otra solución a esta tragedia, te he dejado completamente solo e indefenso en este mundo_ — susurro con las lágrimas corriendo aun por sus mejillas — _Yo realmente te amo, ojala puedas perdonarme._

De un momento a otro se sintió ajeno a todo, no sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke a su lado ni el olor a sangre en el aire, simplemente se sentía en la nada, en la más profunda y helada oscuridad.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos con pesar, sentía el cuerpo extremadamente pesado, aun no se recuperaba de todo de la técnica ilusoria sin embargo pudo distinguir que ya no estaba aprisionado por las cadenas sino que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo habían liberado.

—Te repones muy rápido de los genjutsu, lo que esperaba del prodigio Uchiha — menciono la voz burlona de su captor, inmediatamente frunció el ceño con enojo mientras se reponía y como podía se colocaba de pie.

—¿Por qué me has mostrado todo esto? ¿Qué esperas conseguir? — la ira recorría sus venas, estaba cansado de que las personas dieran vueltas y vueltas en vez de ir directo al punto, debía descubrir que quería ese tal Shin con todo esto.

—Ya te lo dije, es un secreto, tu solo eres un peón — volvió a repetir las palabras dichas con anterioridad, su sonrisa se incrementó al ver el enojo en las facciones del niño — Por ahora te libero, no deseo enfrentarme con tu adorado hermano.

Antes de que el niño pudiera replicar el misterioso ninja se desvaneció en una técnica espacio-tiempo. Itachi solo suspiro al momento que con pasos lentos se dirigía hacia el exterior.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No quiero seguir con ese futuro — la gran ventisca de arena le golpeo de lleno, haciendo que no pudiera ni abrir los ojos — No quiero seguir con ese destino — era cierto que el chico de la ilusión no mostro casi remordimiento al decirle todas esas cosas a su hermano, pero él no se creía capaz de permitir que eso sucediera cuando ya lo había observado, no podía dejar a Sasuke de nuevo solo.

—¡Itachi! — escucho una voz lejana llamándolo, entreabrió los ojos poniendo un brazo frente a ellos para cubrirse un poco, pudo observar al gigantesco Susanoo de su hermano en su dirección, en otras circunstancias, estaría encantado de la vida de ver de nuevo a Sasuke, pero no ahora.

Cuando menos se percató el Susanoo de su hermano ya lo había resguardado por lo cual ya podía observar su alrededor con tranquilidad, todos mostraron una expresión aliviada al encontrar de nuevo al niño, aparentemente sano y salvo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los malos? — pregunto a la defensiva el chico rubio llamando la atención de todos, ¿Cómo es que el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba solo?

—Ellos huyeron — menciono con tranquilidad al momento que sentía su cuerpo cansado, sin que pudiera evitarlo su cuerpo colapso ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

—Nii-san — la voz de Sasuke lo paralizo, todavía escuchaba el llanto incesante y los gritos de ese pequeño niño, por lo cual no pudo darse cuenta como ágilmente Sakura lo sostenía para evitar que impactara contra el piso.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Itachi? — pregunto con preocupación la chica al momento que su mirada jade se encontraba con la oscura del niño, el corazón de Sakura se paralizo, la mirada de Itachi era opaca, sin vida, era muy diferente a la que había visto con anterioridad — ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No ha ocurrido nada, me encuentro perfectamente bien — el niño se recompuso al momento que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado con seriedad.

—¿Y esos ninjas que querían? — pregunto Hinata con duda, a simple vista el niño no mostraba heridas ni ningún daño pero su actitud sin duda era algo nuevo y preocupante, generalmente estaba sonriendo, ahora su rostro era inexpresivo y su voz era fría.

—Decirme que se vengarían de Sasuke, al final no me hicieron nada y me liberaron antes de irse — explico calmadamente, sin embargo recibió unas cuantas miradas escépticas.

—Ya veo, bueno ahora que estas bien, ¿Sasuke cuál es el plan a seguir? — pregunto el rubio con curiosidad puesto que debido a usar el Susanoo el equipo Sarada también estaba descalificado de la competencia.

—Gaara menciono que después de la carrera nos daría el pergamino, pienso que lo más sensato será ir a la mansión del Kazekage y esperar que termine la competencia en ese lugar — explico a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en Itachi, su hermano se encontraba débil, lo mejor sería descansar tranquilamente, después de todo el pergamino estaba seguro y pronto lo tendrían en sus manos.

La mirada de Itachi y Sasuke se cruzaron sin embargo el menor desvió la mirada a un lado, para desconcierto del pelinegro.

—"Algo le pasa, Itachi no es así" — quiso creer que era paranoico, después de todo que había de malo en ese acto, sin embargo si conocía tan bien a su hermano como creía, sin duda a Itachi le ocurría algo.

—¿Es necesario que todos estemos aquí para eso? — pregunto Hanabi con curiosidad, después de todo, estaban el equipo InoShikaCho y el equipo Gai, Kiba con Akamaru y Shino, excluyéndolos a ellos, mucha gente para esperar un pergamino.

—No, Naruto envíale un mensaje a Shikamaru y notifícale lo que ha pasado, dile que esperaremos el pergamino y que ellos se pueden retirar — Naruto atendió la orden de su capitán sin rechistar, sin tanta gente quizá pudiera tener una cita romántica con Hinata.

Sakura se mantenía en silencio al lado de Itachi con la mirada gacha, realmente se sentía una molestia por no haber podido proteger al niño.

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? — la pregunta del niño la sobresalto, Itachi estaba muy callado por lo cual no esperaba que empezara una conversación, la chica simplemente asintió con una sonrisa forzada — ¿Mi hermano te ha tratado mal de nuevo no es así? — la pregunta sonó resignada, para Itachi Sasuke debía aprender a convivir con las personas y no estarlas hiriendo.

—No te preocupes por eso — le restó importancia a la preocupación del niño, aunque en el fondo le dolía el comportamiento del pelinegro — Estaba muy preocupado por ti, aunque me sorprende que no tengas ninguna herida — menciono con duda, toda esta situación era por demás extraña.

—Sakura ¿Cómo era Sasuke de pequeño? — pregunto fijando sus ojos oscuros en ella con interrogación, vio a la chica dudar un instante para luego sonreír.

—Sasuke era un niño muy inteligente, independiente, frio y reservado, a decir verdad era muy cool — menciono con gracia al momento que observaba como el menor se sorprendía — Tenia un club de fans del cual yo era parte — una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, vaya días aquellos — Él hablaba muy poco, pero aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba por nosotros, llego a salvarme infinidad de veces, también se la pasaba peleando y compitiendo con Naruto, ellos se entendían muy bien, ambos se encontraban solos, era un lazo que yo nunca pude compartir con él, nunca lo entendí por completo realmente — finalizo con tristeza, ahora que veía era verdad, ella siempre estuvo apartada por eso, no podía tener una conexión así de fuerte como ellos porque ella si tenía familia.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar esto último, sin importar que Sakura no compartiera ese dolor sí que conocía el corazón de su hermano y era la única persona que le podía regalar la felicidad — Yo realmente creo que eres más especial para él que lo que deja ver — menciono divertido al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? — pregunto tan avergonzada que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—Además eres muy fuerte — halago al momento de ver como la chica le observaba sorprendida — De hecho quisiera pedirte que me entrenes — su voz sonó decidida, se haría más fuerte para evitar ese futuro.

—Pero ya casi tenemos el pergamino dentro de poco regresaras a casa — menciono con una sonrisa sin embargo desapareció al ver el rostro serio del joven, definitivamente algo pasaba — Pero, sino es así, con gusto te entrenare — acepto con voz decidida, Itachi le regalo una sonrisa confiada.

—Itachi — el llamado de su hermano les hizo desviar su atención hacia él, el niño se despidió de la pelirosa con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

—No me guste que trates mal a Sakura — menciono al momento de encontrarse a su lado, su mirada era seria, dando a entender que estaba decepcionado.

—Deja eso de lado, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? — pregunto con un tono de voz igual de serio al momento que miraba de reojo al menor — Has actuado muy extraño, pensé que te alegrarías, pronto regresaras con papá y mamá — menciono cuando un suspiro escapo de sus labios, su hermano si que era complicado.

Itachi frunció el ceño al momento que su mente viaja nuevamente a la noche de la masacre

—" _¡Por favor no quiero morir!"._

Cerro los ojos con frustración al recordar ese grito infantil, no realmente no quería ese futuro para ninguno de los dos.

—No quiero regresar a mi tiempo — sencillamente no era un permiso, su voz sonó clara, concisa y sin cabida a opiniones, se quedaría en ese tiempo para evitar esa matanza.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esta declaración. Itachi no regresaría.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

 **N/A:** Casi un mes sin actualizar, lo siento mucho pero este fue el capitulo que mas me costo escribir.

No es facil narrar la masacre Uchiha :(

Espero que les guste este capitulo, originalmente seria mas largo pero por varios motivos pues no pude.

Espero que recompense todo lo que los hice esperar y les agrade.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Elizabeth (te llamas como la reina roja de Alicia xD) espero lo que me prometiste. Es tan Shannaro hablar contigo *-* me enamoras.

 **Vampisan:** Sigo con la tradicion, aunque aun no has vuelto :( espero que el capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado cuando lo leas :( te extraño forever.

 **Publicidad:**

Ya saben lean el fic de mi amiga Vampisan:

"Time travel : ¡Dattebayo! ¡Shannaro! ¡Hmp! (ella lo continuara cuando acaben sus problemas)

Sin mas me despido, disculpen los errores de ortografia.

Adiosito


	10. Chapter 10: Día de Entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Día de Entrenamiento.

—¡¿Cómo que Gaara no está?! — el estruendoso grito de cierto rubio se escuchó por todos los alrededores.

Luego de rescatar a Itachi y de que Naruto le informara a los demás sobre que no era necesario su presencia en el resto de la misión, pudiéndose marchar a casa, decidieron que si bien tenían que esperar al final de la competencia para poder recibir el pergamino, no estaba para nada mal que se tomaran un descanso mientras las festividades acababan, terminando así en la mansión del Kazekage.

Todos a excepción de Naruto sabían que no encontrarían al pelirrojo en ese lugar puesto que este estaba ocupado encargándose de la realización del juego. Como el Kazekage debía mantener el orden y el bienestar de los suyos siempre.

—Lo lamento, joven Naruto — se disculpó apenada la simpática joven que se encargaba de servir a Gaara en la gran mansión — Pero siéntase libre de descansar y esperarlo en este lugar, en cuanto Lord Kazekage se desocupe lo atenderá, téngalo por seguro.

Naruto suspiro rendido, desde que había finalizado la guerra todas las personas se dirigían a él con ese formalismo, era algo extraño a primera instancia pero había logrado restarle importancia con el paso de los años. El rubio también sabía que no debía comportarse estrepitosamente en ciertas situaciones, como en una misión diplomática como esa, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo, era parte de su ser el ser así de escandaloso e hiperactivo.

—Entiendo, entiendo — se rindió dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la chica que les había atendido en primer lugar.

—¿Podemos descansar donde queramos? — todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la grave y fría voz de Sasuke haciendo acto de presencia por primera vez desde que ingresaron en la estancia.

—Sí, joven Uchiha — asintió rápidamente la pobre chica que paso de estar completamente en su zona de confort con Naruto a estar con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la presencia imponente de Sasuke — Todas las habitaciones de este lugar están en perfecto estado para recibir visitas, sin embargo, si usted gusta puede examinarlas para dictaminar cual es de su agrado.

Sasuke solo observo con mirada impasible como la chica incluso temblaba en medio de su monologo. Suspiro cansado ante esto, aun habían miles de personas que le tenían miedo.

La chica mal interpreto el suspiro del Uchiha por lo cual se apresuró a aclarar — La que usted decida, la tendré lista para que descanse cómodamente. . Señor.

—Estoy seguro de que Sasuke comprendió — suavizo Naruto con una sonrisa, no querían que la chica sufriera un ataque de pánico en ese mismo lugar y por lo que veían faltaba poco para eso — Puedes retirarte, Azumi.

La chica le agradeció infinitamente a Naruto por haberle dado el permiso para que se marchara o eso pareció, ya que luego de una reverencia desapareció despavorida.

—Bueno — Sakura llamo la atención de todos mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Naruto y Sasuke eran el sol y la luna —Supongo que tenemos la tarde libre ¿Qué harán ustedes chicos?

—Quiero ir a dar un paseo — comento Hanabi con una sonrisa — Después de todo es la primera vez que vengo a la aldea de la arena, me gustaría conocer el lugar.

—Iré contigo, Hanabi — secundo Hinata con una sonrisa, relajarse después de todo no estaba nada mal.

—No he dicho que pueden salir.

Todos miraron a Sasuke extrañados, porque si bien era cierto que no había dado permiso, era lógico que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran al tener algo de tiempo libre, después de todo tenían que esperar que Gaara cumpliera sus obligaciones.

—Pff, Sasuke, eres realmente un amargado — rezongó Naruto con un puchero, desde hacía días había intentado salir con Hinata en una cita pero nunca podía llevar esto acabo, el amargado de su amigo no le arruinaría esta oportunidad.

—Lo mejor es quedarnos todos aquí esperando que llegue Gaara, no hay tiempo para juegos, entre más rápido tengamos el pergamino, más rápido podremos regresar — debatió el pelinegro con objetividad, sus compañeros parecían niños jugando a ser ninjas, no debían tener distracciones.

—Tks, Sasuke creo que debes tomarlo con calma — todos incluyendo al mencionado observaron con detenimiento al pequeño pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo estudiando la situación — Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que es que salgamos un rato, nada mejor para un trabajo en equipo eficiente que convivencia y un poco de relajación.

Todos sonrieron alegres de tener al talón de Aquiles de Sasuke de su lado, Itachi sin duda era genial.

—Estás jugando —el mayor afilo su mirada hacia el niño que simplemente le sonreía divertido — Necesitas descansar, utilizaste la bola de fuego en la carrera, te atacaron y te secuestraron — Itachi observo fastidiado como su hermano incluso enumeraba — Necesitas comer, darte una ducha y dormir un poco.

—Si claro, mamá — respondió sarcásticamente restándole importancia.

—Itachi — le reprendió con voz pausada y fría que le helo la sangre a casi todos los presentes, exceptuando claro, su hermano — Debes descansar.

—Ah. .no, no lo creo — le negó con una sonrisa divertida al momento que se acercaba a su hermano para quedar justo en frente de él — Soy el mayor ¿recuerdas? Daré un paseo con Sakura, tampoco conozco la aldea y en mi época dudo que lo haga sin el mal presentimiento de que clavaran un kunai en mi cuello.

—Pero. .

—Descansa tú, sabes te ves muy exhausto — el niño incluso coloco su mejor cara de preocupación — Los niños necesitan dormir para crecer bien.

Sakura incluso quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo, no quería despertar la furia de Sasuke, así que tomo la mano de Itachi y rápidamente ambos salieron de la gran mansión.

—Naruto.

—Sabes Sasuke, creo que Itachi tiene razón te vendría bien descansar — le sonrió divertido al momento que junto con Hinata y Hanabi caminaban hacia la salida como habían hecho Sakura e Itachi — Las acompañare, ya sabes como el héroe debo proteger a la heredera del clan Hyuga para evitar futuros malos entendidos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que Naruto cerraba la puerta tras de sí para posteriormente escuchar una carcajada. Malos entendidos, si claro, todos habían burlado sus órdenes y habían hecho lo que mejor les parecía, incluyendo a su propio hermano, ¿Desde cuándo Itachi era así? Realmente no lo sabía, lo que si sabía muy bien es que un palpitante dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre él. Suspiro, quizá y solo quizá, si necesitaba dormir un poco, _que molestia_.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi caminaban con una gran sonrisa por la aldea, a la chica realmente le divertía que Itachi pudiera hacer con Sasuke lo que le pareciera, lo cual era una comedia irónica, porque en el futuro era Itachi quien siempre velaba y complacía a su pequeño hermano en todo. Supuso entonces que el pequeño se estaría vengando por todo lo que Sasuke le haría pasar, claro, todo esto en son de broma. Itachi nunca se vengaría realmente de su hermano menor.

—Sí estas consiente de que Sasuke no es un niño ¿cierto?

Itachi observó con curiosidad a la chica, no esperaba que después de mantenerse en silencio le hiciera esa graciosa pregunta.

—Si claro — afirmó con una sonrisa divertida — Aunque los hermanos nunca terminan de crecer para uno ¿sabes?

Esta vez fue Sakura quien abrió sus ojos jade con sorpresa, para luego formar una leve sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

—Realmente dime que quieres hacer — susurro divertida ante la situación no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el niño realmente no quería dar un paseó. Itachi era diferente a todos los demás.

—Vamos a un lugar donde podamos entrenar cómodamente.

* * *

—Naruto ¿crees que nuestro capitán se haya enfadado de verdad? — la voz de Hanabi sonó preocupada, se habían burlado de Sasuke y eso según toda fuente confiable no era bueno. Por que los Uchiha tenían un orgullo muy grande y no les gustaba en lo absoluto que este fuera lastimado.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke puede ser un amargado pero no se enfadara realmente por esto, después de todo fue petición de Itachi.

Naruto caminaba tomado de la mano con Hinata unos pasos por detrás de Hanabi quien observaba maravillada todos los puestos coloridos del mercado de la aldea.

—Es verdad, además no está nada mal que tomemos un descanso —Hinata apoyó a su novio con una sonrisa, había sido buena idea el tener una cita en ese lugar, en la aldea era algo incomodo por que las fans de Naruto no los dejaban solos ni un segundo.

La castaña solo sonrió al observar que su hermana era realmente feliz en ese momento con el rubio, así que esto hacia que no le importará si era regañada más tarde por el Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi observó sorprendido todo su alrededor, entrenar en el desierto sin duda seria una experiencia memorable, aún así Sakura se había asegurado de no alejarse mucho de la aldea por lo que se podía observar la entrada de esta a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Lo primero que harás será enseñarme todo lo que sabes, no dudes en atacarme en ningún momento ya que tendremos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, procura que no te de ningún golpe—Informo la chica divertida al momento de observar como el niño se tensada un poco — Comienza.

Itachi realizó sellos rápidamente para luego sostener el aire en sus pulmones y soltarle en una gran bola de fuego.

—El jutsu principal del clan Uchiha — el niño escucho la voz de Sakura muy cerca de él, cuando el jutsu se disipó reparo en que la pelirosa no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes.

Justo cuando iba a girarse sintió un fuerte impactó a un costado de su abdomen que lo impulso metros más allá. Con dificultad se puso de pie lentamente fijando sus ojos negros en el rostro de ella que se encontraba impasible.

—Si quieres sorprenderme tendrás que hacer algo más, he visto ese jutsu desde los doce años — se río mentalmente al ver el ceño fruncido del niño, le había dado justo en su orgullo — Querías que te entrenará ¿no es así? Lo primero que debo saber son tus capacidades y no hay nada mejor para eso que un combate, por ahora yo soy tu enemiga y no tendré compasión contigo.

Itachi tomó un par de kunais en sus manos, siempre había tenido armas desde que tenia memoria, su época era muy catastrófica, sin embargo ahora le daba gracias a eso ya que un combate con Sakura sin armas era un suicidio.

Lanzó ambos kunais hacía ella pero la chica fácilmente los bloqueo con otro kunai que tenía en su mano.

—Nada de esto esta funcionando — Itachi realmente estaba frustrado Sakura esquivaba o detenía todos sus ataques, esta pelea no estaba yendo a ninguna parte.

Con frustración arrojó un par de kunais con sellos explosivos, dudaba que funcionarán pero al menos la distraerían para acercarse lo suficiente. Sakura salto un par de metros hacia atrás evitando la explosión.

—¡Toma esto! — la voz de Itachi le hizo enfocar su mirada hacia arriba sorprendida ¿Así que las explosiones eran una distracción para atacarla desde arriba? Sonrió complacida ante esto, para ser un niño de cinco años Itachi sin duda era un gran estratega.

El niño rozó su puño bañado en chakra con la mejilla de la joven. Sin la necesidad de ser un ninja experimentado el sabia perfectamente acumular su chakra en cualquier parte del cuerpo que él deseará por lo cual podía pelear a la par con Sakura en taijutsu

* * *

.Sus ojos negros se abrieron con molestia cuando un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación, con parsimonia se dirigió hacia afuera de la habitación, realmente debía ser tarde para ese momento y sus revoltosos compañeros no habían regresado.

Frunció el ceño, su hermano no había regresado. Al momento de salir de la mansión se percató de las tonalidades naranjas del cielo muestra clara de que el atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor.

—Itachi Uchiha estas en problemas — gruño malhumorado al momento que saltaba a un tejado cercano, lo primero seria buscar al romántico empedernido de Naruto.

* * *

—Este a sido un día sin duda muy divertido — Hanabi no podía sencillamente dejar de sonreír, explorar una aldea sin estar en su papel de heredera diplomática era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Sin duda lo fue pero. . — la mayor de las Hyuga vaciló un poco al observar el sol ocultarse en el horizonte, se habían demorado más de la cuenta y estaba segura de que cuando llegarán Sasuke los mataría, quizá no debió acceder a tener una cita en medio de una misión, su deber como ninja debió ir sobre todas las cosas.

—No te preocupes, lo controlare, Sasuke es un amargado pero no creo que pase de unos cuantos gruñidos — le animo naruto con una sonrisa, ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, pudo caminar tranquilamente junto con Hinata, comieron un par de helados, hasta le había comprado un pequeño obsequio a la chica.

Naruto fijo su vista en el collar que reposaba en el cuello de la chica, consistía en un cordoncillo fino de color negro adornado con un prendedor plateado en forma de flor. Si todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y el rostro feliz de su novia valía todos y cada uno de los gritos que Sasuke de seguro le daría.

* * *

—¡Ah!

Sakura observó con algo de cansancio como después del impacto de ese nuevo golpe Itachi intentaba ponerse de pie unos metros más allá.

—Debo admitirlo, no espere que fueras tan insistente — bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ella había salido victoriosa, aun así Itachi no se movía para nada mal y su determinación le hacía levantarse aun después de recibir decenas de golpes.

Los ojos jade de ella se sorprendieron al ver que el pequeño se ponía de rodillas dispuesto a seguir, sin embargo tenia hematomas por todas partes y estaba segura que más de un par de huesos rotos, sonrió nerviosamente ante eso, sin duda se le había pasado la mano un poco.

—Has perdido Itachi, la pelea a terminado.

El pequeño cuerpo magullado tembló en respuesta a estas palabras —Aún puedo seguir, sensei.

Sakura ignoro el modo en que la llamo el niño Uchiha, sencillamente por más que él quisiera seguir ella como médico no podía dejar que continuará, podría ser algo peligroso.

—Ha terminado, descansa.

Y como si fuera una orden los ojos del niño se cerraron lentamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo colapsa contra la arena.

Sakura sonrió con gracia ante esto, realmente Itachi no podía seguir pero nunca se rindió ni dejo de pelear — Creo que Sasuke va a matarme.

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto se encontraban de camino a la gran mansión con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, aunque estaban seguros de que al cruzar la puerta serian regañados cual niños por desobedecer.

Naruto sintió la presencia de Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban, ¿acaso el pelinegro había estado espiándolos o esperando a que ellos regresarán? Debía conseguirle a su amigo una novia, así tendría una vida y lo dejaría tranquilo en su romance con Hinata.

—Hinata, Hanabi adelántense un poco, creo que olvide hacer algo — informo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada curiosa de las otras dos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunto la mayor con suavidad, a lo que el chico simplemente negó.

—Realmente no hace falta, vayan, deben estar cansadas, estaré con ustedes en un momento.

Las chicas se miraron sin comprender pero terminaron accediendo a los deseos de Naruto, dejándolo sólo.

—No puedo creer que no me dejes ni siquiera tener una cita en paz.

Sasuke cayó elegantemente delante de Naruto un segundo después de que las hermanas se marcharán. El Uchiha rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la acusación de Naruto, nada le daba más igual que la vida amorosa de su amigo.

—Solo quería saber donde estaba Itachi, pensé que estaría con ustedes — informo de mala gana ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Naruto.

—Nosotros nos recorrimos todo el mercado y no los vimos, pensé que ya habrían regresado.

Sasuke se tenso ante esto, ¿Hasta cuando aprendería que no debía dejar ir a Itachi solo por allí? De seguro y le había ocurrido algo malo nuevamente y como siempre él no estuvo para cuidarlo.

—¿Qué tal si lo secuestraron?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante la apresurada conclusión de su amigo, estuvo a punto de burlarse de su complejo de hermano sobre protector pero se contuvo, al parecer Sasuke estaba en serio preocupado.

—No lo creo, Sakura esta con él ¿no es así? — le pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de que su amigo se calmará, no lo logro.

—¿Y eso de que modo me hará sentir más tranquilo? Sakura es una molestia — gruño mirando indiferente hacia otra dirección.

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro, Sasuke era sin duda muy orgulloso y poseía un complicado complejo de superioridad.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —pregunto preparándose psicológicamente para la respuesta que ya sabia vendría a continuación.

—Vamos por él.

* * *

Sakura camina entre las calles algo desérticas de la aldea, si se que le había hecho tarde por lo cual la mayoría de las personas y puestos de comercio ya se encontraban cerrados, solo esperaba no meterse en tanto problemas, aunque considerando que cargaba a un inconsciente Itachi entre sus brazos, no tenia muchas esperanzas de salir impune de todo eso.

La chica se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto a un rubio acercarse a ella corriendo desesperado y agitado.

—¡Sakura! — el grito de Naruto le hizo dar un pequeño salto de susto, demonios ya Sasuke la había encontrado y ahora sufriría bajo el poder del Sharingan. El rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella observándola con pánico, su amiga tenia raspones y se veía sucia, completamente cubierta de arena. Pero lo peor fue cuando desvío su mirada al inconsciente niño entre sus brazos.

El aire abandono sus pulmones y se negó volver a entrar en cuanto vio que el pequeño hermano de su amigo se encontraba con un ojo morado, hematomas en todas las zonas visibles de su cuerpo, magulladuras y leves cortadas hasta más no poder.

—¿Quién los atacó? — pregunto en un hilo de voz sintiendo su corazón palpitar de forma frenética contra su pecho, quien fuera se iba a morir pronto a manos de Sasuke por dejar en tan mal estado a su hermano.

—No nos atacó nadie —sonrió ella nerviosamente al observar como su amigo le miraba sin entender — Tuvimos un pequeño entrenamiento eso es todo.

Naruto abrió la boca desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que Sakura le había dicho —¡¿Estas diciendo que tu lo dejaste así?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡Sasuke te matará!

Sakura cerró los ojos levemente aturdida por los gritos del Uzumaki — Él me pidió que lo entrenará y eso hice.

Naruto se quedó pasmado en ese mismo lugar sin poder decir nada, estaba claro que Sasuke cometería un asesinato ese día pero Sakura también era su amiga no podía abandonarla.

—Te ayudaré a llevarlo a la mansión — suspiro rendido, él mismo estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento profundo. Sin notar que un pequeño halcón los observaba desde un comercio cercano para luego emprender vuelo.

* * *

Naruto camino en el pasillo sin hacer el mínimo ruido, por nada del mundo quería llamar la atención, Sakura ya había hecho un buen trabajo distrayendo a Hinata y Hanabi para que él pudiera escabullirse con Itachi sin que se dieran cuenta, Naruto llevaría al niño a su habitación y luego Sakura pondría todo de si y su chakra para curar cada uno de los golpes y heridas del niño, así se salvarían de la muerte segura a manos de Sasuke. Era un plan sencillo sin duda.

El joven abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación donde dejaría al niño, de no ser por sentir su calor corporal de verdad pondrían en duda el estado en el que se encontraba.

Con cuidado camino hacia la mullida cama que se encontraba en medio de la gran habitación y con temor de lastimarlo más si es que eso era posible lo deposito suavemente sobre está.

—Listo, solo resta que Sakura haga su trabajo, el idiota de tu hermano jamás se enterará — exclamó victorioso con una gran sonrisa, no morirá a sus casi 20 años.

—¿Eso crees?

El rubio quedo petrificado ante la sombría voz a sus espaldas que el conocía bien, no podía en verdad creer su mala suerte.

Resigno al sentir el filo de un kunai rozar su cuello y una voz helada que le hablo al oído haciéndole erizar cada pelo de su cuerpo.

—Quiero que busques a Haruno.

Naruto trago saliva sonoramente, la situación se saldría de control.

* * *

Naruto bajó las escaleras lentamente, esperaba que Sasuke solo haya querido ser intimidante hace un momento y de verdad no los fuera a matar. Sobre todo velaba por la seguridad y bienestar de Sakura.

La pelirosa que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar se levantó preocupada al ver el rostro pálido de Naruto, inmediatamente un mal presentimiento la embargo.

—¿Qué sucede? — su voz sin querer había salido temblorosa y su cuerpo respondió a este estímulo por igual.

—Sasuke quiere hablarte.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, realmente sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, ella conocía muy bien la furia de Sasuke y aún así se la había provocado casi conscientemente.

La mirada jade se fijó firme en la mirada de él en la cual resplandecía el sharingan y el rinnegan en su totalidad.

—¿Me llamaste?

Su voz sonó suave y casi imperceptible aunque sabia muy bien que Sasuke la había escuchado.

—Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi hermano así.

Sakura se tenso ante el tono grave de Sasuke, realmente se estaba controlando para no armarle un escándalo en ese mismo lugar.

—Fue un entrenamiento, él me pidió. .

—¡No debiste hacerlo, él no sabe lo que quiere es un niño! —bramo fuera de sí el chico quien de un momento a otro acortó la distancia entre ellos y presionó los hombros de ella con algo de fuerza — ¿O es que acaso te gustaría que alguien más fuerte que tu te golpee hasta el cansancio?

Sakura tembló ligeramente al escuchar una leve risa proveniente del chico, la última vez que vio a Sasuke así casi termina siendo asesina por el chidori.

—No — susurro ella con temor.

—No quiero que te acerques más a él, yo también se jugar el juego de hoy, Sakura.

La chica apretó los puños con rabia levantando su mirada decididamente — ¿Insinúas que lo he hecho por que quería lastimarlo? No se por quien me tomas Sasuke pero jamás lastimaría a alguien de tu familia, mucho menos a Itachi.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Sakura lo separa un poco de sí

—Él me pidió ser entrenado, la verdad aun no comprendo para que pero te aseguro que algo tendrá que ver contigo, como todo propósito en su vida. Se que no quieres que nada le pase, pero es Itachi quien decide como vivir y tu debes dejar que lo haga. Sí el quiere entregar su vida nuevamente a cambio de la tuya deja que lo haga por que es su decisión, todo este tiempo has dicho que la aldea y el clan Uchiha habían controlado su vida pero tu estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

La chica miro con tristeza como el pelinegro solo le miraba fijamente a los ojos aunque ya no tenía esos instintos asesinos a flor de piel. Sakura le sonrió levemente al momento de acariciar la mejilla derecha de él con su mano.

—Habla con él, te prometo que todo estará bien.

* * *

Se removió incómodamente, sentía su cuerpo doler a un punto nuevo que nunca había experimentando, le dolía incluso abrir sus ojos, sin embargo se obligó a abrirlos al sentir una venda fría sobre una de sus mejillas. Así que con poco ánimo abrió sus ojos enfocando la vista en la oscura habitación. Sonrió, era de noche, al igual que en el genjutsu que había presenciado.

—No te muevas mucho, tienes golpes y cortadas por todo el cuerpo, un par de costillas facturadas al igual que tu brazo derecho y tu pierna izquierda.

Itachi desvío su mirada hacia la voz calmada de su hermano, sonrió nerviosamente al verse descubierto.

—Lo siento — se disculpo aunque realmente no sabia si lo hacía por mentirle o por causarle problemas al tener que cuidarlo.

Sasuke suspiro sonoramente.

—Recuérdame nunca más darte permiso para que salgas a dar un "paseó" — negó rotundamente con la cabeza al momento que Itachi solo le sonreía — No recuerdo que fueras tan problemático antes, me puedes explicar en que estabas pensando.

Sasuke observó con curiosidad como Itachi desviaba su mirada con tristeza.

—Lo vi, Sasuke — confesó el menor con voz quebrada — La famosa masacre de la que hablabas, fue tan horrible, todo lo que te dije, todo lo que sufriste, todo esa noche lo fue, hasta mate a Shisui.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto ¿Cómo Itachi pudo haber vivido la masacre Uchiha?

—Tu no mataste a Shisui — informo el mayor con sinceridad — Todo lo que paso esa noche lo hiciste para cuidarme, créeme ahora lo entiendo.

Itachi le miro sorprendido, Sasuke no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Entrenabas por que?

Realmente quería saber por qué Itachi se había sometido a ese entrenamiento tan duro, hasta el punto de quedar así.

—Yo no quiero realizar esa masacre y si lo hago no quiero que ocurra de la misma forma, yo quiero ser más fuerte para poder buscar otra solución, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo de esa forma, no importa si mi vida es lo que se necesita para evitarte el sufrimiento si con eso te evitó todo lo malo, lo haré con gusto.

Sasuke escucho sorprendido las palabras de Itachi, su hermano era un idiota que no cambiaba, siempre era él ante todo.

—Te he puesto vendas con ungüento para los golpes, procura descansar, en un rato vendré con tu cena.

Itachi observó sorprendido como Sasuke se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado anteriormente y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

—Tu. .¿No estas de acuerdo, Sasuke? — pregunto el niño en un hilito de voz con tristeza.

—Eres. . un imbécil — susurró con voz entrecortada, haciendo que Itachi se sorprendiera al momento que el mayor abandonada la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Si que eres sensible, tonto hermano menor — sonrió cálidamente al momento de cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: ¡Miles de años sin actualizar! Y se que dije que lo haría el fin de semana pero me quitaron la lap que generalmente utilizo para escribir y bueno termine escribiendo por el teléfono, lo cual no me agrada por que no tiene auto corrector y a veces las palabras se cambian :/ espero de verdad ignoren los miles de errores ortográficos que debe tener el capitulo.

Tenemos cita NaruHina y momento SasuSaku

Me puse sentimental por que la pelea de Naruto vs Sasuke más el tan esperado poke SasuSaku hacen mella en mí

Próxima obsesión: Animación de Sasuke Shinden

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **Vampisan:**_ Niña como siempre te dejo este pequeño espacio en el capítulo y creo que así será hasta el final de los tiempos. Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos (8) jaja te quiero mucho espero que podamos vernos pronto.

 _ **Jessica:**_ Cariñooo al fin traigo el nuevo capítulo, aunque me salio más cómico que cualquier otra cosa espero que sea de tu agrado, te dedico el NaruHina

 **Gloria:** Gracias por comentar, eres una gran motivación para seguir, y tranquila no abandonaré, espero esto también sea de tu agrado.

No me extiendo más por que mi teléfono está del asco.

Les prometo actualizar seguido siempre y cuando la univ me lo permita. Comenten! :3

Adiosito :3


	11. Chapter 11: Rasengan

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Rasengan.

 _Tú no eres así, hermano._

Sasuke tenía razón, su verdadera naturaleza estaba muy lejos de ser la de aquel ninja asesino que realizo la afamada masacre Uchiha. Itachi estaba consciente de que, a pesar de que los años transcurrieran y su vida cambiara, él nunca estaría de acuerdo con aquella locura que pretendía realizar el consejo de la aldea en un futuro.

Era consiente, si, también era un genio, por lo cual por su mente prodigio paso la posibilidad de que sus padres si merecieran el futuro que les deparaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, su hermano, Izumi y Shisui no lo merecían. Ellos portaban la voluntad de fuego y eran ninjas dignos y confiables. Había conocido a Izumi lo suficiente como para saber que su corazón, espíritu y alma no cambiarían a través de los años.

Y Shisui, él era sencillamente un ninja excepcional. De verdad deseaba conocerlo más a fondo.

Amaba a Sasuke, su pequeño hermano era inocente de todo y no permitiría que su pequeña luz se apagara para caminar por un camino lleno de oscuridad, resentimiento y venganza.

Deseaba una vida feliz al lado de todos.

— ¿Estás listo? — la voz emocionada de Naruto lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Itachi observo atento al rubio sonreír completamente emocionado por lo que harían a continuación. Le causo algo de gracia la actitud infantil del Uzumaki, aunque por lo poco o nada que podía recordar de Kushina Uzumaki, estaba seguro de que esa personalidad era cien por ciento heredada de la pelirroja.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y tomo entre sus dedos el trozo de papel blanco que Naruto le extendía. No sabía lo que harían con exactitud, pero cuando el Uzumaki lo despertó bruscamente esa mañana con el pretexto de un entrenamiento no se negó en lo absoluto. Después de todo no todos los días podías ser entrenado por dos de los tres ninjas más fuertes del mundo ninja.

Itachi dudaba en verdad que Sasuke quisiera entrenarlo, pero si lograba perfeccionar el taijutsu y las enseñanzas de Sakura y a su vez las de Naruto, sin lugar a dudas se convertirían en alguien más fuerte en el futuro.

Tan fuerte que podría evitar esa fatídica noche y salvaguardar a sus seres queridos.

No tendría que sacrificar nuevamente la sonrisa de Sasuke.

—Concentra tu chakra en ese papel — explico Sakura con una sonrisa al estar junto a Hinata, Hanabi y un malhumorado Sasuke, sentados en el piso que daba al jardín de la mansión del Kazekage — Así podremos saber tu naturaleza de chakra.

—Es fuego — contesto Sasuke aun de pésimo humor, el pelinegro no estaba de acuerdo con que Itachi entrenara de esa manera, el que expusiera su vida y su integridad física y emocional así, le desagradaba. No importaba los motivos que su hermano tuviese — Y creo que agua.

—Entonces podremos entrenarlo ambos — animo la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, Sasuke dominaba la naturaleza fuego y ella, el agua.

Aunque como única respuesta el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

 _Hermano sobreprotector ante todo._

Itachi asintió con una sonrisa a lo que decía la pelirosa para posteriormente concentrarse en el papel blanco que sostenía en su mano. Para sorpresa de todos y contrario a lo que ellos creían luego de un par de segundos el papel se partió en dos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Itachi al abrir los ojos y encontrar que el trozo de hoja blanca de había partido por la mitad, quizá había aplicado demasiado chakra.

— ¿Por qué no se volvió cenizas? — pregunto Sasuke poniéndose de pie en estado de estupefacción como todos los demás.

— ¿O se humedeció? — pregunto Sakura totalmente confundida ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero una cosa si era segura, si el papel se partía en dos, eso significaba que el chakra era de elemento viento.

— ¡Si, de veras! — exclamo el rubio victoriosamente ante la atenta mirada de las cinco personas presentes. Naruto había estado esperando esa oportunidad desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Sakura le comento que Itachi le pidió ser entrenado y luego gracias a su curiosidad y falta de sentido de privacidad se había enterado que era porque el pequeño quería evitar la masacre Uchiha, el rubio sintió el inmenso deseo de convertirse también en su maestro y aportar su granito de arena al crecimiento ninja de Itachi.

— ¿Lo hice mal? — pregunto extrañado el niño del júbilo que sentía el mayor en ese momento, observo interesado a su hermano y para su sorpresa Sasuke poseía una cara de pocos amigos, increíblemente más marcada que antes.

Itachi sabía que él estaba enojado.

—Tu chakra es elemento viento — explico Naruto con una mirada radiante, y luego prosiguió: —, Por lo que mostraste en la carrera además del elemento fuego también dominas este elemento, lo cual sin duda te hace un prodigio y ninja súper poderoso.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto con curiosidad observando el papel con atención, a él no le parecía gran cosa lo que había hecho, simplemente había dejado su chakra fluir y ese había sido el resultado.

—Tu elemento principal es el fuego — la voz de Sakura se escuchó, dando pie a una explicación — Al igual que todos en el clan Uchiha — comento observando detenidamente a Sasuke — Pero también eres capaz de usar el elemento viento — esta vez observo a Naruto — El viento aviva el fuego es por eso que es bastante conveniente el que poseas estas dos naturalezas.

Itachi observo el papel, luego a Naruto y a Sasuke alternadamente. Fuego y viento coexistían en su interior, el viento avivaba al fuego.

No pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y en Sasuke metafóricamente.

Naruto era el viento que mantenía encendido el fuego de Sasuke.

Y al igual que con su hermano, la llama de la voluntad de fuego vivía en él y nunca se extinguiría.

— ¿Quién me entrenara? — pregunto con determinación poniéndose de pie, se sentía más seguro en esa ocasión del destino y el papel que tendría que cumplir, su fortaleza no flaquearía nunca, él llevaría al futuro a un nuevo rumbo.

—Yo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto — se auto presentó el rubio con alarde.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo el pelinegro dando un par de pasos hacia adelante para detener esa locura, una cosa era que muy en contra de su voluntad aceptara el que Sakura le enseñara Taijutsu, pero no podía permitir que un insensato en irresponsable como Naruto le enseñara ninjutsu a un niño tan pequeño e indefenso como Itachi.

—Relájate — le pidió Sakura, deteniendo pobremente al pelinegro para que no causara o provocara un asesinato.

—Naruto tendrá cuidado con él — Hinata por su parte también tenía sus dudas sobre qué tipo de entrenamiento su novio le enseñaría al pequeño Uchiha, pero debía confiar en Naruto. El rubio nunca haría nada que pusiera en riesgo la vida de una persona, menos si esta era un niño y se trataba del hermano de su mejor amigo y una persona que en secreto, ella sabía, el rubio admiraba.

Itachi observo el alboroto que su hermano causaba pero muy a su pesar lo dejo pasar. Sasuke no quería entender que el destino que se cernía sobre ellos Itachi no lo permitiría y para pelear contra eso debía ser increíblemente fuerte, por él, por ambos.

—Muéstrame — le reto con una sonrisa confiada al rubio quien le sonrió de la misma manera. Tener a Naruto como instructor era lo mejor — Naruto-sensei.

— ¡Naruto no merece ser llamado así! — grito Sasuke con algo de burla pero su semblante cambio al verse ignorado por ambos. Chasqueo la lengua, tanto Itachi como Naruto agotaban su paciencia — ¡Ten cuidado con lo que le enseñas perdedor!

—Te mostrare mi jutsu mas genial — el chico sonrió zorrunamente y luego para sorpresa de su pequeño pupilo y estupefacción de los demás una esfera de viento giratoria se dejó ver en su mano derecha — Es un jutsu que ninguna persona aparte de mí, el cuarto y el sannin Jiraiya maneja.

Itachi simplemente observo maravillado aquel jutsu.

—El Rasengan — murmuro emocionado, por supuesto, era un jutsu inventado por el cuarto Hokage, ningún Uchiha lo manejaba y era un buen provecho al hecho de manejar naturaleza tipo viento.

— ¡Naruto estás loco! — bramo Sasuke fuera de sí al ver como su amigo le enseñaba un jutsu tan peligroso y autodestructivo a un pequeño niño.

—Con esto podrás patearle el trasero a unos cuantos — comento burlonamente observando a Sasuke con superioridad — En especial a tu pequeño hermanito.

Aunque Itachi sabía muy bien que nunca en su vida utilizaría tal técnica en contra de Sasuke, si aprendía el Rasengan era para poder defender y proteger a sus personas preciadas, en especial a su hermano de las ambiciones insanas y oscuras de la aldea y los Uchiha.

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Naruto le extendió un globo lleno de agua que Itachi tomo con extrañeza entre las manos.

—Revienta el globo haciendo que el agua que está dentro se mueva con ayuda de tu chakra — explico solemne para luego continuar — No te desanimes sí. .

El sonido de un globo reventándose hizo que todos enmudecieran.

—Lo hizo — la voz de Hanabi salió en un murmuro sorprendido, no se cansaba de ser testigo de la genialidad de ese niño. Sin duda Itachi Uchiha era de esos genios que nacían cada cien años.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo Naruto arrodillándose en el suelo de manera dramática y tomando los pequeños retazos del globo entre sus manos.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — pregunto el pequeño con preocupación, no deseaba decepcionar a Naruto ni a los demás en ningún momento, él estaba casi completamente seguro de que había seguido las instrucciones del rubio al pie de la letra.

—¡Me tomo días completar este paso! — Naruto observo a Itachi con asombro y algo de sana envidia, Itachi sin duda era un genio, por algo fue catalogado el genio de los Uchiha. De hecho el pequeño se mostraba incluso muy superior a Sasuke.

Y Sasuke ya de por si le parecía asombroso.

—Increíble — susurro Sasuke casi inaudible ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Su hermano simplemente era magnifico ante sus ojos, aun teniendo poco conocimiento de ese jutsu que Naruto tenía en su arsenal había completado esa etapa del entrenamiento con tal facilidad.

La admiración de Sasuke no pasó desapercibida para Sakura quien sonrió levemente. Para ella era natural que las cosas hubieran resultado así, después de todo Itachi era un prodigio en cuanto a control de chakra se refería, por eso era completamente normal que lograra manipular el agua del globo con ayuda de su energía hasta hacerlo reventar.

—Resulto muy fácil — el tono en que dijo aquello no sonó para nada prepotente o engreído, Itachi desde el fondo de su corazón había sido humilde, la realidad para él había resultado más fácil y sencillo que para Naruto a sus doce/ trece años de edad.

—Veamos si esto te seguirá pareciendo fácil —dijo el rubio con semblante maquiavélico cuando ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro menor mostro una pelota blanca de goma — Intenta reventarla con tu chakra.

Itachi tomo la esfera entre sus manos y se concentró un par de segundos, pero, pese a su esfuerzo solo logro ver como la pelota se movía levemente. Observo extrañado a Naruto.

—Necesitaras más chakra y potencia en esta ocasión — explico con una sonrisa malvada al ver al chico fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia — Esta vez no hay agua dentro que te ayude en el proceso, se reventara solo con el poder de tu chakra y la presión que ejerzas sobre el aire que está en la esfera.

—Además es de goma — puntualizo Sakura con una sonrisa comprensiva — Te será más difícil hacerla estallar debido a que el material es más resistente.

Itachi los observo con el ceño fruncido y un gracioso mohín en los labios. Él mejor que nadie sabía que un entrenamiento rendía sus frutos cuando era difícil de superar.

Sujeto la pelota con ambas manos, administro chakra por medio de ambas palmas al mismo tiempo y continuamente, pero por más que las paredes del objeto se movieron debido a la presión del aire esta no logro reventarse.

— ¡No! — exclamo rendido sentándose en el suelo. Era difícil, endemoniadamente complicado, esa era la máxima presión que podía ponerle al objeto por medio de su chakra. Su frente comenzó a sudar debido al esfuerzo.

—Tu puedes — palabras de ánimo salieron de la boca de Sasuke, quien, para sorpresa del niño le dedicaba una mirada de determinación, confianza y lealtad.

Todos los demás sonrieron ante esas palabras.

Itachi sonrió poniéndose de pie nuevamente, tenía tiempo para perfeccionar el jutsu ya que el Kazekage recién los atendería al siguiente día, si acababa el tiempo, practicaría de regreso a Konoha. No podía defraudar a Sasuke, su hermano creía en él ciegamente.

No decepcionaría a Sasuke, Izumi y Shisui.

El entrenamiento para realizar el Rasengan apenas daba inicio. .

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: La última vez que actualice. .era octubre del 2016 D:

Tengo nombre de usuario nuevo y me uní al fandom de Fairy Tail ¡Hurra Fairy Tail!

La verdad que no tenía idea de cómo continuar esta historia, sé que no merezco perdón por traer un capitulo de 2.100 palabras, hoy. .16 de junio del 2017 pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para deshacerme del bloqueo que tenía con este fic.

Les juro que nunca abandonare esta historia no importa cuántos milenios me tarde.

Aclaraciones: es totalmente canónico que Itachi domina el elemento viento. De hecho sus naturalezas de chakra son: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Llama, Yin, Yang. Aunque creo que nunca lo he visto realizar un jutsu de elemento viento.

Pero bueno es mi fic y un Uchiha con el rasengan me parece único y genial, más porque este Uchiha es Itachi y Naruto tiene una gran afinidad con él.

Gracias a todos los que aún están pendientes de esta historia.

¡Regrese!

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


End file.
